Tales of Memory: A Self Insert
by Raining Moon Song
Summary: Yup, Tory's journey isn't over yet. Thrown into yet ANOTHER game she's all too familiar with, how well will she manage without Derik and Vincent? Follows my story "Crystal Cerberus."
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Memory**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter One: Lloyd and Dirk**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

**A/N: This is the SEQUAL to Crystal Cerberus, my earlier self insert, so unless you don't know what Final Fantasy VII is, it would be best to…you know, not read this, but if you're curious, go ahead and read.**

**Welcome, everyone, to the second part of my Self Insert series!! I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

**Oh, and I hope I made it clear, but Tory WILL be returning to FF7 after this. =)**

I was off the ground, in someone's arms. They were walking in a fast, hurried pace that caused…him? To unknowingly jostle me. I grumbled, trying to open my eyes, but I only caught a glimpse of a young man before a piercing feeling shot through my eyes and I had to close them.

"Hey," he called quietly, "Are you okay?" His voice, so distant, sounded familiar, so I felt safe as his pace began to quicken.

"My head…" I said, gritting my teeth.

"We're almost there," he stated, and I opened my eyes again to see gentle brown eyes that reflected a strong will, though I had to close my eyes again.

"Okay," I mumbled, tilting my head to rest it on his upper arm (something I would be mildly embarrassed about later on).

"Just hang on," the boy—or young man—said, "Just a little further." Hang on to what, my sanity?

_I hope he doesn't want me to stay awake, _I thought, _because I'm…really sleepy. _A moment or so later, and I fell back asleep.

_Where am I?_

I was barely awake, and barely aware of the fact that I was under a sheet with a cold, wet cloth on my forehead. My hands were out of the sheet and resting on my stomach, and I reached up with one to keep the cloth on while I looked around. It was a nice room, made of wood, with plants all around and vines in the window, and there was a table with some knickknacks on it…pieces of beads and some string, and other crap like that. My glasses were set down next to what looked like a really old photo, which I squinted at, not wanting to take the risk of falling by reaching for it.

The headache was still there, but had dulled slightly, enough for me to make out three people in the picture—a young man with hair that stuck almost completely up, a boyishly cute grin on his face as he had an arm around the youngest one's neck, who had pale hair that was styled strangely, and the girl that was standing close to them had long hair. But I was too far away to make out much other than that.

I stared up at the ceiling letting my hand fall back to my stomach and allowing my eyes to fall shut.

A door downstairs slammed, and I felt the vibrations through the bed frame. "I got the rest of her stuff…how is she?"

It was the voice of the boy from before, and he sounded almost frantic…yay, he was worried…or there was an angry mob after me and he wanted to know if I could get away fast enough. I frowned at my own stupid though, sighing as I clutched the sheets. If I had been feeling better I would have called down to tell him and the person he was talking to that I was fine, or maybe I'd have gotten down the stairs already.

"She hasn't woken up, yet," a man with a VERY thick Scottish accent replied. I thought of a cat…a cat with a crown? But immediately knew that it wasn't that cat. Wait…

What?

_Cait Sith…? That was…wait, wait, think, Tory—yeah, I'm Tory. I'm going into worlds for a company named Gemini, and Cait Sith was a robo-cat from Gaia. With a Scottish accent. I know these people…_

"I'm gonna go check on her, okay?" Heavy footsteps followed up the stairs, and the man below called for him to be quiet.

"Don't ya wake that poor lass up!" It was hushed, but definitely louder than the footsteps.

"Dad," the boy responded, in almost a scolding tone, "I'll be quiet." He was quiet the rest of the way up, and I kept my eyes closed and my breathing steady as I heard his footfalls—he was definitely wearing some sort of heavy pair of boots—coming around and stopping by the bed. "Are you asleep?" He asked quietly.

Lloyd.

Lloyd Irving, age seventeen, main character of Tales of Symphonia.

I'd gone through the game over 20 times, and decided that I was a freaking idiot for not realizing it sooner.

I twitched my head a little, but relaxed a little when fingers pushed down on the cloth.

"Crap…" he muttered, disappearing down the stairs. He came up a minute later, considerably slower, carrying something that made a sloshing sound. It was set on the floor, something was set on the table, and I heard the sound of fabric moving over skin—gloves being removed, for those of you who aren't mature enough to take that in a clean way.

I almost instinctively turned my head as the cloth was being pulled off, and a second later there was another splashing sound. And then the sound of cloth stretching is it was wrung out, water droplets returning to its main source.

"There ya go," he mumbled, pressing the still-damp cloth to my forehead. I wondered if I should open my eyes. Already my mind was working to create a story…or an excuse not to have a story.

Ah, the oh-so-cliché amnesia plot. Yes, that would have to do. Well, it would certainly work on Lloyd…I knew that nothing would be the same if I looked at him now, and he seemed to be lingering…

_Is my face really that obvious?_

I blinked my eyes open, breathing out heavily through my nose, and fixed my gaze immediately on Lloyd, not moving my head.

"Hey, you _are_ awake!" he shouted, beaming in a way that forced me to return it with a small smile, without thinking. I flinched, and lowering his voice he said, "Sorry…how are you feeling?"

Furrowing my brows together, I shook my head and grimaced, resisting the urge to facepalm as the cloth slipped off, and Lloyd's reflexes proved amazing. It was back on just as I was twitching my hand upward. I smiled weakly at him as he took a step back. My throat felt dry, so I didn't trust it, to say the least. My shyness caused me to look down, and I froze.

There was something on the back of my hand. It was blue, and there was a heart-shaped…thing around it, as I realized as I brought it up in confusion.

"That's an exsphere…" Lloyd said quietly, "That was on your hand when I found you." I looked back up to him, nodding just enough to let him know I was doing so. "Do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

"Mm-mm…"

"Phew…you're not mute!" he laughed smiling. "So, uh…how much do you remember?"

"My name," I croaked, inwardly sighing and wanting to kill myself for how weak I sounded. "Noth…ing e-else…" It hurt like hell to talk, too. It also hurt to lie, but that's another story.

"Here," he said, grabbing a large mug that sloshed a bit as he lifted it off the table. I shifted, struggling to sit up—my muscles felt like lead, and my vision blurred further with the movement. I took the cloth and tossed it, making it somehow land on the edge of the wooden bucket on the floor that was filled with water.

"Th-thank you," I whispered, feeling all the more pathetic as I took the mug and lifted it to my lips. _I didn't know water could taste so good…_ I got it down halfway before lowering it to take a breath, and scoot over on the bed while patting the empty space let with my hand. Seeming to take the hint, Lloyd sat down carefully.

"So, what's your name?" he asked, his voice rising without him trying to.

"T-Tory," I muttered, my throat still a bit sore. "With…with a Y at the end…" My mom gave it the Y instead of the I at the end because it was completely me.

"I'm Lloyd Irving," he introduced himself, smiling at me. I could see him a bit better now that he was closer. He had a baby face, but could still be called handsome. I drank more water as he explained the situation. "I found you on my way home, and you were unconscious. So, I brought you back and then I had to make another run to get your bag and weapons."

"Weapons," I repeated dully, raising an eyebrow. He laughed lightly, but then it died away when I failed to smile.

"Umm…everything's downstairs…you really don't remember anything at all?"

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly, biting my lip and looking down. "I should just be grateful you carried me here…"

"Don't apologize!" Lloyd blurted quickly, "It's no big deal, and you're not _that _heavy." I didn't jump and take offense about that, because I was heavy because I was taller and not really skinny—I was tall and SLENDER, not SKINNY, so…yeah, I was kind of heavy. For a thirteen-year old.

I glanced down at the exsphere, and sighed. "I feel stupid," I stated with a pout.

"Why?"

"…I don't remember anything," I giggled softly. "And my head hurts…but it doesn't feel like I got hit by anything." I felt stupid because it had taken so long for everything to register, actually, not another reason.

"Maybe it just comes with whatever you have," he guessed with a shrug as I took another sip of the water. "Maybe you'll remember as you rest up."

"Is that my cue to finish the water and go to sleep?" I yawned.

"Yeah." Lloyd laughed, and I felt all warm and fuzzy on the inside. I swallowed down the last of the water, and he held his hand out to take it. I let myself fall back, turning onto my side so I'd be more comfortable.

"Thank you, Lloyd," I said, drifting off almost immediately.

So.

To summarize the evening, Lloyd woke me up for dinner after a few hours, I met Dirk, and I was reminded that having to go to the bathroom OUTSIDE, in the woods, really sucks. But I would survive, even if it was kind of embarrassing despite the fact that no one was around.

I also got a good look at my outfit—a blue sort of vest with black strings going back and forth across the opening, and a buckle that went loosely over my chest. On the shoulders, it had some sort of tough material that stuck out kind of like Colette's, and the coloring went with the blue of the vest. I was wearing a black body suit, and then a pair of black and blue shorts, and a pair of dark brown boots that went halfway up my calves.

I looked pretty good in my own opinion, but I was also aware that this was a good material to fight in. My weapons consisted of a pretty plain double-edged longsword, which, in all honesty, I was clumsy with, and a long wooden staff.

Gosh, that sounds awful.

Lloyd slept on the floor that night, and I almost cried because I felt so terrible about it. He had insisted that it was fine (I think Dirk had something to do with it too) but I hadn't gone to sleep in the bed without protest.

The next day, while Lloyd was at school, I woke up and had to go digging through my bag. I was reminded that Adam was indeed amazing, though…Emily probably helped with some things.

But anyways, I found a hairbrush and a hair tie, and took my time going through my hair. I had it all tied to one side, with the bangs of the opposite side hanging in my eye. It was…kind of weird, but it worked.

I went out, partially into the woods, to practice with my sword. Yes, I was clumsy, and my battle stance was pretty bad, but then again, I was used to a gun…

I missed the Crystal Cerberus…

…

Well, anyways, even as I got mad, I had gone into the clearing at the edge of the forest to practice.

_I can't believe I've gotta fight Kratos eventually. Ah, I suck at this…but I don't wanna just stick behind, and I'm not sure I wanna bow…I'm better at a bow than I am with a sword, but shooters usually get taken out first…that's my strategy anyways, and it got me through this whole thing twenty times…_

I realized I had stopped swinging, and looked down at the sword. It was lightweight, but still heavier than the wooden practice swords I'd fought with as a kid. I'd gotten violent when I had needed to, and that itself had kept me relatively safe from getting hurt by my sparring partner. I'm sure that if I was in danger, I could kick ass with a sword.

But at that point, I stabbed the thing into the ground and collapsed onto my butt, panting heavily as I tried to regain the breath I had lost. My strength had yet to return, and under the sun, my headache had resumed, and I was getting dizzy.

"Hey, Tory!!"

I jumped, sluggishly twisting to look at Lloyd, who was approaching at a quick pace. "Lloyd," I returned, raising a hand to wave at him.

"What the heck are you doing?" he questioned, seeing my sword. "You don't look too hot."

"Really? I'm pretty sure I could melt an iceberg right about now," I panted, grinning up at him. He looked like he would facepalm any minute, and I laughed a bit. "It's fine, Lloyd…just help me up, will you?" He held out his red-gloved hand, and I briefly thought of all the red Genesis wore, but took it and pulled myself up so I was standing. I drew my sword from the ground and sheathed it, looking down to Lloyd's wooden swords. When I looked back up to him, he looked pretty concerned.

"Were you practicing?" I nodded. "C'mon, let's head back." I nodded again, and we started toward the log bridge that went across the stream.

When we got inside, Dirk looked at me, holding onto Lloyd's shoulder for support as I walked.

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

"Tory worked herself too hard," Lloyd sighed, responding for me.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, looking down and blushing. "I was…trying…to…" Well, I had been swinging a sword. Trying to get better. "My sword skills suck…I-I wanted to see if I was any good with it, but…"

"Don't ya worry about it," Dirk said, smiling a bit. "You go on upstairs, and Lloyd'll bring your dinner up."

Lloyd and I both groaned. He didn't want to wait on me, and I didn't want him to wait on me.

Two or three days passed like that, and I finally got the guts to whine to Dirk that I COULD walk, and I WAS capable of taking care of myself. It wasn't easy, but Lloyd and I finally convinced him.

**So yes, I apologize for the bleakness of my descriptions so far, but I find daily life difficult to write about. But the next chapter will be more interesting.**

**That, and despite the fact that this technically ISN'T the beginning…It's the beginning of a new journey, therefore the first chapter or two may suck.**

**I hope you can forgive me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of Memory**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter Two: Genis, Raine, and My Last Name**

**Disclaimer: (last time I'm doing this here) Don't own, don't sue.**

**A/N:**_** TORY IS RETURNING TO FF7 AFTER THIS!!!**_**Just wanted to make sure you guys read that. Two people have questioned me about it, whereas I had another note in the last chapter stating that yes, yes, Tory is going back. I love you guys anyways, but I don't want anyone to worry.**

**Yay, no one shunned me for my lack of descriptive talent during daily life!**

I was sitting on the terrace, sighing as I stared off into the forest, waiting for any sign of Lloyd's return from school. I was nearly crying, in all honesty, because I was bored. I didn't have much to do, and I didn't want to be scolded by Dirk about working myself into a relapse if I asked if I could go into the village. I'd never been there…

I looked down at the ground.

…It wasn't that far of a jump, and Dirk didn't need to know that I was gone.

_Hmm…_

I went back into Lloyd's room and rummaged through my bag. Ah.

I love Adam and Emily, because one of them had the sense to pack a long white strip of cloth, which I wrapped around my exsphere. I went back onto the terrace, and jumped before I could stop myself. Upon landing on my feet, pain shot up my shins, but it was nothing I couldn't deal with. I was glad I had an exsphere, because—I mean, seriously—it strengthened us and allowed our strength to past its boundaries.

A high-pitched whine hit my ears, and I turned to Noishe, who was walking over to me in a cautious way.

"Shh," I whispered, patting him between his large ears. "Be a good boy and stay here…" His ears went back a little. "I'm not doing anything bad, I just wanna go meet up with Lloyd. Please, Noishe, I know you understand what I'm saying."

He whined, but sat down. I grinned, taking his furry face in my hands to nuzzle my face against his.

"I'll be back soon," I promised softly as I pulled back, "Just don't rat me out."

I turned, running across the log bridge and into the forest. I had my sword, but not my staff, which I could have brought without having to carry it—I had found a nifty harness-type thing in my bag, which took me a while to figure out…with Lloyd's help.

He helped me with figuring out weaponry, I helped him with his math homework. Well, if you call me leaning over his shoulder while he wrote down the answers I told him "helping", then I helped.

With all of it.

Moving on…

Those mushroom things are cute, aren't they?

Right up until you're dizzy and gagging from the poison it produces, and then you have to slice it in half and run, hoping not to pass out. The monsters were weak, but actually kind of scary. One good slash with a sword, and they went down…but if they attacked YOU, it would kind of…you know, hurt.

So, as I exited the forest, I had a few bruises. Nothing too serious, but I was a bit sore. Sheathing my blade, I started forward to the village; a collection of wooden houses that had "vulnerable to attack" written all over it. Ignoring that thought, I approached the village, and the two militia men at the entrance looked at me funny when I got there.

"Has…Lloyd Irving already…left the village?" I asked nervously, glancing downward. "Is, well…school out yet?"

"Oh, you're a friend of Lloyd's?" the one on the left asked, smiling. "School's out, but he hasn't left yet. He might be at Genis's place."

"Umm…" I blushed, laughing a bit nervously. "I've never…I, um…"

"Oh, here they come now." The one that hadn't spoken yet turned his head, looking to two young boys, one Lloyd, and the other…Genis.

"Lloyd!!" I greeted, sounding more relieved that I wanted to, stepping past the guards. He looked at me, first surprised, and then happy.

"Hey, Tory!" he laughed, giving me one of those impossibly cute smiles. "What're you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?" I teased, crossing my arms turning my head. My serious face cracked only when he grinned, and I looked back to face them.

"Genis, this is Tory. Tory, Genis Sage."

"Nice to meet you, Genis," I said, holding out my hand. He took it, politely shaking it. As I looked down at him, and without thinking, I said, "You look like," but didn't continue, drawing back and clapping a hand over my mouth with a sigh.

"Who?" Lloyd asked, and I shook my head. "Oh, come on, did you remember something?"

"…Someone, he looks like someone I've seen." _Weiss. Oh, jeez, I can't believe I said that._

"Oh yeah," Genis exclaimed, "You have amnesia…I'm sorry, I forgot that Lloyd said something about that."

I shook my head, smiling at him. "No, it's okay." _Oh gosh, I can't believe I'm actually lying to these guys. _"Sorry, umm…"

"Any idea about the name?" Lloyd asked, seeming…like he really wanted to know.

"No," I lied. "Just a face."

The brunette pouted. "Seriously? That sucks; I was hoping you'd remember something."

"So," Genis said in a tone that told me he was going to change the subject, "Have you been helping Lloyd with his math homework?"

"…Maybe," I mumbled, trying not to blush.

"Your scores are really high. Raine's impressed. She _knows_ it's not Lloyd."

I tried not to smile. "Lloyd's been helping me, so…it was the least I could do." I had been passing my math class with an A, like most of my classes. As and Bs. Wow, I was starting to remind myself of a Mary Sue! "Who's Raine, though?"

Genis laughed, and I wondered if the way he smiled looked anything like Weiss's smile from when he was younger. "We could go back to my place if you want," the white-haired boy suggested, "If you're going to be coming to school anytime soon, you should meet her. She's my sister, and the teacher at school."

"I don't know about that--" Lloyd said immediately, "Tory, are you even feeling up to going back and forth every day? Dad will be really mad if you hurt your…self…does Dad even know you're here?!"

I smiled sheepishly.

"Umm…no? I jumped off the terrace…heh…"

"Ah, you idiot," Lloyd sighed. "Are you hurt?"

"I think I'd have made it known by now," I giggled. "But…I don't know if I'll be going to school here, but sure, I'd…love to meet your sister."

"Okay, back to your house," Lloyd sighed. "Oh, just so you know, Tory, Raine might lecture you on doing my homework."

"…" I just sighed.

"Genis, home already? I thought you were going back with Lloyd," a woman's voice said as Genis stepped through the door.

"Actually, we came back," Genis said, "Tory came to the village—she's the one who's been giving Lloyd answers for the math homework."

"Oh." Raine stood up from sitting in a chair, shutting a book as she walked towards us. "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Hello Ma'am," I responded, nodding to the abnormally tall woman. She was taller than me, and I was DEFINITELY tall for someone my age. "Pleased to meet you too."

"I hear Lloyd's been taking care of you." Sharp blue eyes fixed on the spiky-haired brunette.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Is that why you felt you should help him with his homework?"

"Yes Ma'am." I paused, grinning, and said, "That, and he was frustrated the point where he was nearly crying, and it looked really simple, and…well…"

"Yeah, Lloyd's an idiot," Genis threw in with a grin that matched my own.

"Genis!!" Lloyd shouted, his face lighting up.

"Behave yourself," Raine scolded, sending Genis a Look.

"I…I'll help him, but I'll stop giving him direct answers," I mumbled, going back to feeling bad. "I'm sorry, Professor."

"That's fine, dear," she said calmly, giving me a smile that seemed perfectly normal, as if she hadn't been death-glaring at her baby brother.

That's when I noticed the weird vibe coming from both she and Genis. Strange…

"Well, now that that's settled," she said, "Any chance I'll be seeing you in my classroom sometime soon?"

"Perhaps," I responded softly, "I'm not entirely sure."

"You shouldn't have snuck out like that anyways," Lloyd cut in, "You might still be sick!"

"Look, Lloyd, I won't push myself that hard, I was…I was just getting really lonely…" I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Snuck out?" Raine repeated, raising an eyebrow at me.

"H-heh…" I giggled nervously, grinning. "Yeah, Dirk wouldn't want me leaving the house, and I'm in deep trouble when I get back."

"I can throw you up onto the terrace," Lloyd offered with a smirk.

"Seriously?"

"I was joking…but yeah, I probably could."

"Squee!"

It got quiet.

"…Squee?" Lloyd echoed, trying to hold back a laugh.

"What the heck does that mean?" Genis inquired.

"It's an uncommon expression of joy or excitement," Raine explained before I could manage to get a definition in mind.

"Yup," I agreed with a nod.

"Cool," Lloyd said.

"Speaking of such matters, where are you from?"

"I…I don't remember, Professor."

"What?"

"She has amnesia," Genis explained.

"Oh, I apologize," Raine said, though it was obvious in her eyes as she looked at me. "I was only aware that Lloyd was caring for a sick traveler."

"S'okay," I responded, smiling lightly. "It's not like I can feel homesick about a place I don't remember." _But I do remember, even though I'm not too homesick._ I sighed.

"Then, what's wrong?" Genis asked after a minute.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Exactly; nothing." I paused, frowning. _Someone said something like that before._

"Are you sure?"

"Hold on a sec." I waved a hand lightly at Genis, placing my hand and honestly straining to remember who said that. "Umm…uhhhhhhh………"

Aerith!!

"I'm okay now," I said, smiling. "I just remembered something." Now, what could I say…?

"What??" Lloyd asked, smiling along with me.

_Ummm… _"My last name," I answered, "My last name is Carlton…and Tory is short for Victoria."

"Carlton, huh?" Lloyd shut his eyes as his smile widened. "Cool! But what brought that on?"

I shrugged. "I can't always trace my own train of thought, sorry Lloyd…"

**Another short chapter, but I'm tired…sorry, you guys…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of Memory**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter Three: Things are not as they Seem**

**A/N: Hi again, here I am with the third part, I'm hoping I'll have finished this by the end of the day, because I want to get as many chapters in before…**

**Well, guys, I'm moving.**

**So I might not write for a while.**

**But bear with my absence, please. I'll be back.**

After Lloyd had thrown me onto the terrace, and I had actually landed alright, he had backed up across the bridge and given me a thumbs-up.

"LLOYD!!!!" I bellowed, opening the door to his room, bombing down the stairs, and shooting out the front door to tackle him as he approached.

"Hey, Tory," he laughed, before almost silently adding, "That was actually really convincing."

"Welcome back," Dirk laughed, "I think she missed you."

"I did," I giggled, backing up and helping make sure Lloyd had recovered from the tackle-glomp. Noishe approached, and Lloyd quickly scratched behind the dog creature's ear, earning a lick in the face.

"Eww," Lloyd grumbled, wiping his face with the back of his gloved hand. "Cut that out, Noishe!"

"Well, how's your day been, Lloyd?" I questioned, smoothing my hair down a bit while brushing some from my face—it fell right back in front of my eyes.

"Good," he responded, grinning. "You really should come down some time to the village."

"I would," I sighed, trying not to smile. "But SOMEONE thinks I might relapse."

"Looks like you've already managed to hurt yourself t'day," Dirk observed, looking at my bruises. "I heard a thump on the terrace."

"Er…I…I tripped when I saw Lloyd," I giggled nervously.

"You're that clumsy, and ya expect me t' let'cha go down t' the village?"

I pouted. "But Lloyd'll protect me," I stated, jabbing a finger in my friend's direction. "Because Lloyd's all cool and amazing like that!!" _I really shouldn't be feeding the poor guy's ego._

"Yeah, Dad, maybe I can take her down to the village to meet Raine and Genis and Colette?"

"Do you have homework?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"…Maybe, but we can do that after--"

"Ya can take 'er down AFTER you're done doin' your homework," Dirk chuckled.

"Math?" I questioned.

"Yes," he sighed.

"So, you see, you bring THIS number down and…"

"But it's too confusing!!" Lloyd protested, watching me do ONE of his long division problems. "I'll never remember all that!"

I smiled, thinking, _I thought that a while ago too, Lloyd…it's easier done than said. _"You try."

"But…"

"Lloyd, you can do it," I assured him as cheerfully as I could, "I'm…I think I'm a few years younger than you…so if I can do it, you can…"

"I'm seventeen, so I'm guessing you're fifteen or sixteen if you're younger than I am…" he shrugged, raking a hand as he stared at his paper.

"I think I'm thirteen," I replied to that, smirking.

"What?!"

"Thirteen years, last I remember."

"What IS the last thing you remember?"

"Umm…a friend telling me she'd miss me," I said—that was at least the truth. Shelke had willingly admitted that she'd miss me.

Lloyd grinned. "Great! Any idea where you were then?" I shook my head.

"Sorry, Lloyd."

"Stop apologizing every time you don't remember," he laughed, and I thought about Colette. "You're starting to sound like Colette?"

Ah. I rock. "Colette?" I repeated. He pointed up to the picture on his desk.

"The girl there," he said with a fond smile.

"Your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah, I wish—wait, no!" He blushed, looking embarrassed and definitely kind of sad. "No, it's not like that, we're only friends…"

"It's fine, I won't tell," I promised easily, "She's cute though. I see why you like her. Lemme guess; bubbly personality?"

"Yeah. A bit of an airhead, too, but—umm…"

"I wanna meet her later, so let's get this done."

"Okay."

So later on that evening, when there was still plenty of daylight, and Lloyd had put a decent amount of effort into his homework, Dirk had let us go back down into the village.

And, we went to Genis's house, got the munchkin, went to Colette's house, knocked, and…

A man opened the door, a kind-looking blonde with blue eyes. "Oh, Lloyd, Genis, come in."

"Hey, Frank," Lloyd greeted, holding onto my upper arm as he walked in so he was pulling me in as well. "Is Colette upstairs?"

"I'm coming!!" I heard noise upstairs, like someone shuffling around. Glancing around, I saw an old woman seated at the table, and directed my attention to Frank.

"Hello, I don't think we've met before," he said with a smile, extending his hand. "Frank Brunel."

"Tory Carlton," I responded, unable to keep my own smile at bay. "Pleased to meet you."

"Yes, and this is my mother, Phaidra."

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am," I greeted politely.

"Of course, dear, it is always nice to see new faces."

_Thud-clunk-thud-clunk-__**thud!**_

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I gasped, bolting forward to the stumbling blonde as she tried to stand. I pulled her up straight and held her shoulders. "You're not hurt, are you?!"

"Oh! No, I'm okay," she giggled, smiling brightly. "Are you Tory?"

"Yeah, you must be Colette. Nice to meet'cha." I backed up, holding out a hand to shake. She giggled and took it.

"Yup!"

"Way to make a grand entry," Lloyd snorted, grinning. "Anyways, you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, really," Colette said, raising her hands and waving them a little. "I just tripped. I landed okay…"

"Okay, if you're sure you're okay…" Lloyd paused, his grin never leaving. "Wanna come hang out with us?"

"I'd love to!" the blonde girl said, clapping her hands together. "Grandmother, is that alright?"

"Of course, Colette," the elderly woman responded.

"Squee."

"Squee? That sounds cute! What is it?" Colette asked.

"It's basically the same thing as 'yay,'" I laughed, shaking my head in amusement.

"Spread the squee!" Genis cheered in one of his rare not-so-smart-alek-y moments.

"Woot!"

"How about that one?" Lloyd asked, failing at hiding an amused smile.

"Umm…an uncommon expression of joy again?"

We didn't go too far outside the village, but we did leave it, and the four of us started talking about random things…Sometimes they asked if I was remembering anything, and they'd be disappointed when I said "no."

I was barely participating in the conversation, merely throwing in bits and pieces of my opinion, not even really registering it. It was too weird; I was with other children—two of them were older than me, yes, but…they were actually _kids, _unlike the adults I had gotten so suddenly used to speaking with.

_I wish I had another chance to talk to Reno too, yo…Tch, I 'yo''d. Something's wrong with my head. At least I'm not saying 'ya know' every time I say something out loud…Ah, I miss Vincent._

"Tory?" Lloyd called, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"You okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Mmhmm." I nodded slightly.

"Is something wrong?" Colette then questioned, stepping towards me.

"Mm-mm."

"What are you thinking about?" Genis sighed.

"Meh." I shrugged, looking at the sky, and the clouds drifting over us. "Clouds…" I was thinking of Cloud, too.

"They're nice aren't they?" Colette giggled, beaming up at the sky.

"Yeah." I thought of Aerith and her problem with the sky…I wasn't even sure of all the details, but…

Why was I thinking about Aerith?

I looked to Colette, the blonde who would loose her soul eventually. The Chosen who would sacrifice herself in vain, though we would restore her…

We.

"Can we be friends?" I asked, causing her to jump and look at me in a startled way.

"Of course!" she responded, eyes wide. "You don't have to ask!"

"I-I didn't," I stuttered truthfully, "It just kinda came out." It had, too. "I'm sorry…"

"No no, it's okay!" Colette insisted, brightening up once more. "There's nothing to apologize for, okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled. I ran my fingers through my bangs, sighing. I had a headache. "Hey Lloyd…? I'm kinda tired, I'm going back okay?"

The brunette looked and nodded, going back to his conversation with Genis as I stumbled towards the forest.

Maybe I hadn't been resting enough…I had to get back, because I was getting dizzy _fast_. With a light thud, my knees collided with the grassy ground before I got too far, and everything went black around me.

_Crap._

"_She's here…but just barely," a woman said softly._

"_The poor kid's just gonna wear herself out unless she lets go," a male sighed heavily. "Hey, you hear me?"_

_I couldn't see anything, but I knew—I felt—I was "there" enough to where they could see me. I nodded. _

"_But what do you mean by let go…?" I inquired, frowning._

"_You're still…trying to hard to hang on to this place…it's okay to leave for a little while," the woman responded, a sweet voice that calmed my nerves._

"_Where am I?" I demanded, though the familiar feeling told me where, whether I wanted to believe it or not._

"_You're home," the woman said calmly._

"…_Home…" I frowned again, something that was bound to happen a lot in this woman's presence. "Is that why you say I'm attached, to Gaia?"_

"_Yes. You now have ties to this world that cannot be broken, but that has caused problems, Tory."_

_I slowly opened my eyes, flinching at the bright light that flooded my vision. "Problems?" I echoed as I saw the woman and man. "Ha, I knew it was you two."_

_Aerith Gainsborough, and Zack Fair._

"_How's that?" Zack asked, beaming._

_I took a second to look them both over, and I felt their presence completely—they were really with me, talking to me._

"_Zack," Aerith cut in, looking serious. Oh, okay, NOW I was scared. "We don't have enough time to explain everything Tory."_

"_What's wrong?" I asked, totally throwing aside the questions I had about how they knew my name._

"_There are links between the worlds you've been to. Things may change, Tory, and some are not as they appear. Be careful."_

_I looked at Aerith, eyes widening briefly as her image began to fade, and the light began to turn to dark._

"_You need to deal with what's on your plate now—we'll watch over everything here, okay?" Zack was smiling reassuringly at me._

"_Hey, wait, I'll try to let go, but--"_

"Aerith!!"

"WHOA!!!!" There was a thud next to me, and I looked down from my sitting position on the bed, to see Lloyd…on his ass, hand over his heart, brown eyes wide as they stared up at me. "Oh my g…can…can you NOT do that?"

My heart was pounding as things began to completely register.

I felt fine; better than I had since coming.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, stepping out of bed. "I'm okay now, Lloyd, how about you?"

"Y-yeah, sure, but…what do you mean, OKAY?"

"I'm not sick anymore," I said with a frown. "What time is it?"

"It's like, ten!" he responded, still breathing hard.

"Huh. I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few."

As far as my explanation for my miraculous recovery, I shrugged and said the voices told me.

Yeah, right!!

Dirk and Lloyd confined me to the house again.

This gave me time to brood over what Aerith had said about things not being as they appear…it bothered me.

Well, if ANYTHING was messed up and non-canon aside from myself, it would die a quick death. Which might not be as easy as anyone would think, but…

I was confused.

I snuck out again four days later, and ran for the village. Why? Because I saw a light coming from the temple in the back of the village, and decided that I would help. Jumping from the terrace had still hurt, but I figured I would get used to it. It took me five minutes to clear the forest, jumping ledges and ducking branches, two minutes to dart through the empty village, and nearly ten more minutes to get to the temple.

I never stopped running, so I was ready to pass out when I got to the body step of the stone stairs, but when I heard swords clashing, I knew I had to keep going. I drew my own sword, lunging at one of the Renegades, who had been running at Genis.

"Die," I hissed so lowly I didn't know it was me. My sword had pieced the throat of the Renegade

"Tory!" Lloyd shouted in surprise.

"Lloyd, Genis, Colette," I panted, drawing my sword and readying it for another attack. "I…I came when I saw the light…I-I was worried."

"Tory, are you sure you're up for this?" Lloyd asked, blocking an attack a moment later. "The Desians are strong!!"

"Tch," I snorted. "I…I can…oh gosh, I'm tired." I laughed weakly, leaning away from a sword swung at me. "Dude, hold still." I flinched at the horrified sound he made when I pierced his stomach, then letting him fall to the ground. I looked to Botta, and the Renegade who was backing up. "Withdraw from Iselia; let this be a warning to you." I stepped in front of Colette, acting as a sort of shield.

Yes, go, Tory Sue, go!! The way I was going, it wouldn't be "Mary Sue" very long.

I forgot about Vidarr.

"Oh SHIT."

"Do not get in our way!" Vidarr snarled, swinging his ball and chain.

"Umm…stay behind me, Colette," I commanded, pushing the shorter but older girl behind me.

"But--" she protested, but I turned and launched her at Lloyd, fully ready for the ball at the end of the chain to finish its decent and crush my skull.

It never came. Instead, I heard a clang, and Vidarr landed on the ground, staring in surprise at my new savior, dressed in purple.

"Stay out of the way," he ordered over his shoulder…at me.

"_Can I…come with you?"_

"_Hmph…fine. Just stay out of my way."_

I saw black and red, and then I was up and swinging at Vidarr again.

**I'm ashamed of myself. This skipped around so much, I'm sorry you guys…**

**Even in normal life I think I'd be considered a Mary Sue if my life was documented.**

**Oh, and a mistake has been fixed thanks to AnimeAngel809. **

***Facepalm* Someone shoot, me, please.**

**Vincent: Fine.**

**YAY!!!**

**(I miss Crystal Cerberus TT^TT)**

**Oh, and guess what? I called Vidarr Kvar at the very end. *bang***

***dead but will come back to write more later***


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of Memory**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter Four: Baby-Weiss and the New "Vincent"**

**A/N: So, okay, rushing through chapters is bad. I won't do it anymore because I had some…mistakes…back in the last chapter. I fixed them.**

**Thank you, AnimeAngel809!!!!**

**I really miss my old story. I'm going through Vincent withdrawal right now. TT^TT I really hope that my future plot twist will help, but until then I have a long way to go…**

**But I now know this will be my last post for a while…how long, I don't know, but wait for me, please.**

Battle is an art. The way Vidarr fighting didn't make it seem so, but the way Kratos could swing a blade and practically _dance_ out of the way of attacks did.

Lloyd was pretty good too, and I was still…clumsy. Colette's chakrams flew through the air, fireballs were cast, and I got knocked on the ground on more than one occasion by a kick from Vidarr.

Thanks to my exsphere, I got back up each time.

"C…rap," I whispered, my vision blurring. I was getting tired fast. I felt like I was blindly reaching out from within myself, looking for something. Oh…I was trying to do Healing Wind.

The planet couldn't answer my call anymore, and I wasn't going to try to hang on anymore—Aerith and Zack were watching over my friends, because they were their friends too. But even so, I wished I could still heal myself.

"Tory!!" Genis hollered, and I turned just in time to catch an Apple Gel that was flying at me.

"Thanks!" I shouted, nodding to him as I quickly pulled the cork from the bottle and dumped its contents into my mouth. It tasted, of course, like apples. Yay. I threw aside the bottle and ran again at Vidarr, feeling some of my energy restored and some bruises healed.

When Kratos swung his sword once more, Vidarr fell, defeated and dead. The sight was never pleasant, but it didn't get to my like it used to. I was…used to seeing bodies by this time.

"I never thought you'd show up…" Botta snarled, glaring daggers at Kratos. "Damn, retreat for now!" he and the soldiers that hadn't been killed ran, and it was allowed.

"Amazing…" Colette whispered, and Genis jumped for joy.

"This guy's incredibly strong!" he said, grinning.

"Y-yeah, I…I suppose so," Lloyd responded, looking embarrassed and slightly annoyed.

"…He's skilled," I agreed with a light shrug of my shoulders while I sheathed my blade.

"Is everyone alright?" Kratos asked, looking us over. "Hmm…nothing too serious." Blushing, I realized he was referring to me. Everyone else was pretty okay.

"Is that an exsphere?" Lloyd whispered, eyeing the stone on Kratos's left hand.

Phaidra approached us, and I was almost startled, having forgotten she was there. "How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?"

Instead of looking even BRIEFLY surprised, he looked directly at Colette. "…I see. So this girl is the next chosen."

"That's right!!" Colette gasped. "I have to go accept the Oracle! Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now."

"Trial? What trial?" Lloyd inquired.

Now, me, I _feigned_ confusion and surprise. "Wait…Chosen, Oracle, trial, what the heck are you all talking about?"

"Lloyd, you never told her?" Genis asked, and Phaidra gave me a weird look…and so did Kratos.

"Ah…no, I guess not," the brunette replied. "The Chosen's…Journey of World Regeneration, Colette's the Chosen…sorry, I forgot."

"…You know what?" I sighed, clapping a hand over my face. "I'll play along. Just…ugh."

"I assume the trial would be the monsters," Kratos explained a bit, "An evil presence radiates from this chapel." Well…yeah. I hadn't noticed it before, but yeah, it did give off this creepy vibe. It wasn't very strong, though.

"Yes, that is correct. The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven.

But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians."

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette!" Lloyd volunteered.

"Lloyd? …I would feel uneasy with just you." Phaidra gave Lloyd a sort of concerned look.

My eyes flickered over to see Kratos's own eyes widen considerably before he looked someone calm again. "You…your name is Lloyd?" he asked, almost sounding strained.

"Yeah…but who are you to ask for my name?"

Kratos looked at Lloyd, his _son, _thoughtfully before answering, "I am Kratos, a mercenary." He looked to Phaidra. "And as long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen."

"Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please be of service." Phaidra seemed relieved that Lloyd wouldn't be helping. Lloyd wasn't happy.

"It's a deal, then," Kratos stated.

"W-wait, I'm going too!" he protested, looking at Kratos frantically.

"Lloyd, you'll only get in the way," he said, "Be a good boy and wait here."

I winced, prepared for an outburst from my friend. "…Gotcha. Then I'm just gonna follow you on my own."

Kratos couldn't hide his amused smirk quickly enough for no one to see it. "You're a stubborn kid. Fine, do as you wish."

"I'll do just that. Let's go, you guys!"

"Lloyd, I figured you were going to say that," Genis sighed.

"Okay. I guess experience will explain to me better than Lloyd can." I smiled as he looked at me.

"H-hey!"

"This isn't a field trip, you know," Kratos stated as we went into the dark temple.

After a brief conversation, and after Kratos handed Lloyd the training manual, I stepped into a pace that matched Kratos's really well.

And I found out that, yes, he was taller than Vincent.

Crap.

Not to mention his presence felt like it was going to strangle me, or he was, if I annoyed him too much.

"Sooo…Colette's going to help the world somehow, right?" I asked softly, tensing from the glance he gave me.

"You do not know of the World Regeneration?" he asked, regarding me rather suspiciously.

"No," I replied, frowning a bit. "I don't. But it's important, right?"

"…Very." The way he looked at me made me exposed and frightened, like he could see into my soul. Which was ridiculous, because he couldn't, but… "Where were you _raised?_"

"I still can't figure that out," I sighed, looking ahead. "Oh…monsters!" To be exact, a slime thing, and a zombie. I drew my sword, feeling mildly uncomfortable with I as I ran at the zombie and stabbed it in the chest. I squeaked in terror as it walked forward, impaling itself further, to strike me.

Until its head was severed by Kratos's sword. "The most efficient way to kill an undead without magic is by decapitating it," he said, and I gagged at the stench as I pulled my sword out and let the body hit the floor. "It most cases, that is."

"Th--" I gagged again. "Thanks."

Lloyd laughed at me, and I glared at him. "Don't laugh," I groaned, "I'm so going to find something to laugh at about you."

"How about the fact that he still can't do his homework without help?" Genis called, grinning.

"Shut up, Genis!"

"But I already knew that." I giggled nonetheless at Lloyd's irritation.

"We should move on," Kratos stated, walking forward with Colette nearby.

"Okay," I laughed, hurrying to catch up.

And I thought Vincent was hard to keep up with sometimes? Kratos was nearly impossible to keep up with!

"Is this the Sorcerer's Ring? I've heard about it before. It's a holy artifact of the Church of Martel!" Genis said, eyeing the small object on the pedestal.

"With this, we should be able to deal with most traps and obstacles." Kratos said.

"Wow! Let me try it!!" Lloyd shouted, taking the ring and slipping it on.

"Okay, Lloyd," Colette giggled.

"You're like a little kid," Genis mumbled, watching as Lloyd hit a button on the bottom and blasted fire away from us all.

"Oh cool!" I cheered, "May I try?" Colette giggled as Lloyd handed me the ring, and I giggled as well as I sent a blast of fire out. "That one pathway was sealed, do you think this should open it up for us?"

"I see your descriptive talents match Lloyd's," Kratos sighed, before saying, "Yes, we should be able to go on now."

"Sorry," I mumbled, beaming. "Well, uh…let's go then." The blocks we had to lay down just to get this far had been annoying, now we just needed to get back, past the monsters, and to the top floor. I tugged the ring off and held it out to Lloyd, who put it back on.

"What's wrong, Tory?" Genis asked, following closely behind me as we descended the steps. "You look upset."

"It's nothing," I shrugged, "I just feel kinda down…I'm…really tired now that that adrenaline rush wore off."

"Did you…run the whole way from Dad's?" Lloyd questioned, looking at me with concern.

"I did," I sighed, "When I saw the light, I figured something was wrong, so I ran, and now my legs are starting to hurt, and…well, the adrenaline kept it away for this long, so…"

"That was some fighting, though," the brunette chuckled, "Right up until the big guy came around."

"I'm pretty sure I've never used a sword before…" I said truthfully, "But I suppose it's more efficient for killing quickly than a staff is."

"Both of you need refine your swordsmanship," Kratos cut in as we entered the main room of the temple, "It would do you well when f--"

"Hey," I bit out, shooting him a glare, "Kratos, my primary weapon is a staff—I only brought my blade because I was in a hurry, got it memorized?" I stunned myself by saying that, and promptly burst into a giggle fit.

Kratos looked at me, not quite angry yet, but irritated.

_You had best watch your tongue, girl._ I imagined him saying that, but his features relaxed and we went up the stairs.

Lloyd released the seal, and one by one, we approached and warped on the warp pad bearing the Cruxis sign.

"Well?" Kratos murmured, seeing I was hesitant.

"Umm…it-it doesn't hurt, does it?" I asked, shifting towards it a bit more.

"Don't be ridiculous," the auburnette sighed, shaking his head a bit. I nodded, smiling weakly before I closed my eyes and stepped fully on the warp pad.

It felt like I was being stretched upward, and for a moment I couldn't breathe—and then, I was with Lloyd, Colette and Genis near the altar, Kratos appearing a moment after I stepped off the pad.

"This appears to be the top floor," Kratos observed.

"Yes," Colette agreed, "That's the altar."

"Then that shining thing there must be the Cruxis Crystal," Lloyd said, looking at the same bright red object floating near the middle of the altar as I was.

"That's right. They say I was born with that in my hand." Colette was smiling, but it seemed strained—Lloyd failed to notice.

The Cruxis Crystal gave off a sort of aura that I felt—it was alive like the exspheres, but in the same way they weren't even alive—Lifeless Beings.

"Pardon?" Kratos said, looking at me. My eyes widened as I realized I had spoken that last thought.

"I--"

"Look at that _light!!_" Genis gasped, and I felt a whole new power, almost similar to Kratos's, enter the room.

I winced as it took a more human shape, but with wings as well—an angel.

"I am Remiel. I am an angel of judgment. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh Chosen." My stomach twisted as the blonde man spoke, trying to resist attacking him there. "The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

"Awaken the Goddess Martel…" Genis repeated in awe, "It's just like the legend Raine told us about!"

The red light, the Cruxis Crystal, floated towards Colette, and landed on her neck, glowing brightly and giving off a sort of power that made me almost _sick_…I wanted to bolt forward and throw it aside so it wouldn't latch onto her neck, slowly eating away at her humanity with each seal released like…like…

A parasite.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon Sylvarant."

Everyone looked out a certain window, and I saw, in the distance, a thin line that seemed to go up forever.

"So that's the Tower of Salvation!" Lloyd exclaimed brightly. Ah, poor, naïve Lloyd. To think, you were encouraging your almost-girlfriend to go to her death.

"Now the world will be exclaimed!!" Genis shouted overdramatically.

I facepalmed. And when I looked back up, I saw caught Remiel's gaze, and dared to glare at him. Colette didn't say anything though she could see that I was looking at the "angel" with defiance, Kratos was staring at me in surprise and irritation, and the other two were staring at the Tower yet.

Finally, Remiel looked away after I didn't say anything. "Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration. Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation and climb its stairs to heaven in distant lands."

"I humbly accept this task," Colette said, sounding a bit uneasy. She looked at me again, still surprised.

"Very good," Remiel practically _purred_, and I saw his blue eyes flicker over to me again with a smug glint in them before they returned to Colette. "We of Cruxis shall grant you the power of the angels with each seal you unlock. Once you are reborn an angel, this eroded world shall be regenerated."

_No, asshole, _I thought, _It's not gonna happen, and I'm going to show you just how pathetic you are…when the time comes…I'll kill you myself._ My own thoughts surprised me, but I knew I meant it.

"Thank you," Colette said, her voice a little steadier. "I swear on my life I will regenerate the world."

_Too bad._

"First head south, to the Seal of Fire, and offer your prayers in that distant land."

"Yes, Lord Remiel." The winged man began to fly upward, but Colette jumped slightly as she struggled to find her words. "W-wait! Please wait! I have a question, I wish to ask of you. Are you really my fa--" I realized I hadn't heard Genis mentioning that the bastard posing as an angel guardian was her real father, even though he wasn't.

"First head to the Seal of Fire. Understood, my beloved daughter Colette?" Remiel said in a sickeningly sweet voice, and my heart began to pound.

No. Even if I didn't know, I could tell—the way he said it, that look in his eyes, and…the fact that he was a monster. Colette couldn't be the child of a monster. The darkness his soul gave off was hateful and cruel, and I wanted to step in front of Colette and run away with her, hide her away from everything.

Weird, considering she was older than me.

"F-father!" Colette gasped, eyes shooting wide open. "…So you really are my true father…"

I blocked out the last thing he said, not wanting to hear anymore. My eyes were squeezed shut and my fingernails were digging sharply into my palms. That was always my least favorite part of the game, and now it was one of my most hated moments in reality.

"Hey, Tory, you okay?" Lloyd asked, approaching me from the side. Instead of answering verbally, I nodded jerkily and raised my arms to wrap them around myself. "You don't look good…"

"I feel sick," I blurted, being completely honest. I did, too—nausea, a headache.

"See!" he shouted, and I flinched and dared to look at him. He looked exasperated, almost. "You're not okay! You're still sick, Tory!"

"No, I'm not," I said through my teeth as I looked into his chocolatey brown eyes. "It's…look, I'm angsting, Lloyd…I'm…gonna be okay after I calm down. Everything just took me by surprise, is all." "Is all" is NOT something I usually say, and I thought I sounded kinda stupid, but I think Lloyd understood.

"Okay," he said, "Well--"

"You've received the Oracle," Kratos said to Colette, "Then let us leave now, Chosen."

"Oh…yes," she agreed with a nod.

"We're going on ahead," Kratos alerted us, stepping onto the warp pad.

"Uhhh…" Colette turned to the three of us and smiled. "Thank you, all of you. Please stop by my house later." With that, she hurried after Kratos, long blonde hair flying behind her.

"She left…" Lloyd sighed.

"The rumor was true," Genis said.

"What rumor?" Lloyd questioned.

"That Colette is the daughter of an angel and not really related to her current father."

"Even if you're not related by blood, family is family…" Lloyd responded to that almost harshly, before his tone softed. "…At least…that's what…what I think."

"I…I'm sorry," Genis stammered.

"Hey, don't worry about it," the brunette responded dismissively.

"We…should go," I stated, walking towards the elevator. The stretching feeling didn't help my nausea or my paranoia at all. As the other two followed me, I froze at the sight of Raine.

"MARVELOUS!!!" she cackled, staring around.

"…Professor?" Lloyd called, looking worried as she approached.

The woman jumped and turned, staring at my two companions, and I sighed. "What are you two doing here?! You're supposed to be studying in class!

"Oh my word, you two ditched?" I groaned, facepalmng.

"Uh…uh oh!!" Lloyd gasped as Raine angrily approached Genis.

"Raine!!" the younger sibling protested, trying to back up, "I…I'm sorry!! No!!" I saw Lloyd turn his head and look away, and I looked in horror-slash-amusement as Genis was hauled over Raine's leg and paddled like a naughty five-year-old. Afterwards, when she let him go, Genis fell to the ground clutching his sore rear. "You're next, Lloyd, are you ready?" she then asked, stepping towards the brunette.

He opened his eyes and looked to Genis, then me, then at Raine. "Whoa, hey, no, stop!"

She planted a kick square in his chest, launching him to the nearest wall. I flinched, and then glared angrily at Raine as my protective instincts kicked in.

"Lloyd?" I asked, dropping to my knees next to him as he looked dazedly at the psycho-teacher.

I could swear, for a minute, I heard the little fanfare that goes with earning titles.

"You can go home now," Raine said, looking around at all of us. "There's no more class for the day."

"What about you?" Genis mumbled, getting to his feet.

"Phaidra has given me permission to stay here and study the temple…" Raine began to speak, and I was helping Lloyd up.

"I'm fine," he laughed, pushing me away, "I'm fine, stop worrying."

We went for the exit a minute later, and just as we were about to step into the sunlight…

"MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!"

"What was that?" Lloyd asked, turning to stare in the direction Raine's manic laughter had come from.

After a brief pause, Genis said, "You're better off not knowing."

"Genis?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Um…yes?"

"Your sister's brutal and psychotic…"

"…I know."

"And she raised you?"

"Yup," he said. I winced as we stepped into the sun.

"Oh, and by the way," I paused looking down at him. "You look like Weiss."

"Weiss?" Genis repeated, blinking up at me.

"Weiss is…the older brother of a friend of mine if I recall correctly. But he's…kinda mean. He loves his little brother though."

"Who's the brother?" Lloyd then asked, smiling. "Or…don't you remember?"

"Nero."

It took a moment after we were down the stone steps for me to realize that Genis was examining my face and grinning.

"What?" I questioned, putting my hands on his hips.

"Noooothing," he snickered, looking away…and still grinning.

"Whatever," I groaned.

"So are you feeling better?" Lloyd inquired.

"I guess. I told you I was angsting."

It killed me how Lloyd forgot to knock when he entered Colette's house.

"Then, we shall entrust the protection of the Chosen to Kratos and Raine," an aged man I guessed was the mayor said. He, Phaidra, Frank, Kratos and Colette were sitting around the table.

"I have no objections," Kratos stated calmly. Colette looked up, and saw us. I sighed and stepped inside, closing the door quietly behind me.

"Oh, hi!! Thank you so much for your help earlier!" the blonde girl chirped, happy as ever…or faking it.

Yeah, she was faking it.

I could just tell.

_I want Crystal Cerberus so I can shoot myself before I become more of a Mary Sue._

"Ohh, you're back!" Phaidra said, smiling genuinely in greeting at us. "Thank you for your assistance earlier. Please accept this small thanks." She waved Lloyd over, handing him a thick book.

_The Collector's Book, right? Oh, no, I don't WANT to fill this out._

"Thanks," Genis said for Lloyd when he hesitated to speak.

"Thanks, Phaidra," the brunette finally said, "Say, were you talking about the world regeneration just now."

"Yes."

"Wow! I wanna go too! I wanna see Colette regenerate the world!" Lloyd said with a smile.

"If Raine's going, I wanna go too," Genis added.

"I go with them wherever, but…" I somehow caught the attention of the two boys with the "but" on the end of that. "Aren't you guys being a bit hasty? I mean, we're just kids, we'll probably be a burden on them."

"W…what?" Lloyd looked at me, somewhere between confused and angry. "But--"

"She's right," Kratos interjected, nodding at me.

"The battles at the chapel were probably nothing compared to what's out there where they need to go." I was talking while Kratos still had his mouth open. "I was traveling myself, and…well, you see the result of just that. I could have just as easily been killed if you hadn't come by and found me."

"The young lady is absolutely right, Lloyd," the fat man that was DEFINITELY the mayor said.

_Isn't that what he originally said about Kratos?_

"Indeed," Kratos murmured, brown-red gaze catching my own for a minute.

"Now, we adults have things to discuss, you three should go home."

"We'll be going now." I smiled sweetly, opening the door and hauling the two boys out.

"What was THAT??" Genis pouted as I closed the door.

"What was what, Genis?" I sighed.

"That whole thing! Why didn't you stick up with us?" We began to leave. "We could've convinced them to--"

"Please wait!" Colette shouted, swinging the door open. She shut the door and began to come after us, but ended up tripping and falling down. Getting up, she blushed. "I'm sorry," she said while approaching us.

"Not like it's your fault, Lloyd grumbled.

"Oh yeah…I'm sorry.

"Listen! Ah, never mind…"

"Oh yeah!!" Genis gasped, suddenly remembering… "Happy birthday, Colette!" Lloyd looked rather confused at this.

"Oh…your birthday? Happy birthday!" I said, smiling at her.

"Heheh, thanks."

"I baked you some cookies. If I knew you were leaving tomorrow, I would have made something a little more special, but…"

"No no, I love your cookies! Thank you very much!" She took the bag of cookies Genis gave her, giggling.

Genis looked at Lloyd. "So what about you, Lloyd? You promised to make her a necklace, right?"

"Oh crap!" he said, throwing me off for a second. That wasn't what he was supposed to say, he was supposed to freak out and stutter and… "I'm so sorry, Colette, I left it at my house! I'll, um…bring it before you leave tomorrow, I swear!"

"Really? I'm so happy!" the blonde said, obviously meaning it. "As soon as I find out when we're leaving, I'll come to your house to let you know."

"_So, do you like making stuff?" I asked after Lloyd came home from school._

"_Oh, that?" he looked to the barely-started necklace. "Yeah, that's a present for Colette. Her birthday's coming up, so…"_

"_That's really nice, Lloyd."_

I guess my bringing it up had reminded him to work on it. I wouldn't know, I usually went to bed an hour or so before him.

"Isn't it going to be dangerous?" Lloyd asked Colette, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I'm the Chosen, remember? I'll be fine. See you all later then." With a cheerful wave, Colette bounced back into her house. Genis turned to Lloyd.

"You seriously remembered?" He questioned, narrowing his eyes accusingly.

"Yeah…okay, so I have a couple finishing touches. It'll be fine!" He was grinning, totally not nervous.

"It looks nice so far," I told Genis with a small smile.

He smiled. "Well, if you say so. Hey, you guys are going home, right? Can I go part of the way with you?"

"Uh, sure," Lloyd shrugged, "But where are you going to?"

"I'm going to see a friend."

"Huh? I didn't know you had any friends outside the village."

"Does it matter?" Genis sighed. "Anyways, can we stop by my house so I can get my stuff?"

"Yeah," Lloyd said.

We ended up making a detour into the schoolhouse, and I ended up staring at the human-shaped hole in the classroom wall with two boards over it, while Lloyd and Genis talked to Raine. It was kinda emotional for the three, so I didn't want to get too involved or anything.

After I wished Raine luck, we all went to Genis's house…which was filled with bookshelves. I was standing idly, not quite paying attention to the two of them, but one sentence dragged me out of my thoughts once more.

"We can't use healing, so we need food to restore our strength in case we can't afford them."

Part of me wanted to counter that with, "I can heal," but I wasn't sure. I probably couldn't use Healing Wind (which, surprisingly, was the name of one of Kratos's best healing moves) because I couldn't draw from Gaia's energy from where I was. And even if I had materia, I probably wouldn't be able to use that.

Besides, in this body, I didn't have my materia.

Did I?

I sighed, shifting a little. I couldn't heal; therefore I was pretty much useless. I could use Demon Fang, thankfully, which meant I would get sword Techs.

But why would I have a staff if I couldn't use it?

That thought had me smiling as we left Genis's house.

When we approached the village entrance/exit, the guards shouted to Lloyd to get Noishe out of the village.

To avoid an annoying conversation, I called Noishe and had him walking alongside me away from the village. Genis and Lloyd hung back to talk to the guards for a minute before they had to run to catch up.

"You silly boy," I sighed, patting the protozoan dog-creature on the back. "You wanted to see Kratos, didn't you?" I said it while I was still out of earshot of Lloyd and Genis. Noishe whined, stopping when the brunette called for us to do so.

"So what'd they want?" I asked, glancing at the guards who were now pretty small in the distance.

"They told us not to go near the Ranch," Lloyd said, shrugging. "Not like we were going to anyways." Genis laughed nervously as Lloyd said this.

"The Human Ranch?" I asked, the words falling from my tongue with distaste laced in them.

Human Ranches…the Desians ran them; people were treated like cattle.

_Are _treated like cattle, I corrected myself.

"Y-yeah." Genis nodded.

"Eh." I shrugged, still not too happy at the fact that, despite what Genis was saying, he was going to go to the Ranch and Lloyd and I were going to help.

Noishe whined as we entered the forest.

"Ah, that's right," Genis sighed, "Noishe doesn't like this place…"

I put an arm around the "dog"'s neck, petting him soothingly when he tried to run. "Shhh, it's okay, come on." I started to guide him through, but the moment a three-eyed _bunny _came out, he wriggled away and ran.

It bounced at me, and I kicked it, trying not to feel bad about it—I loved animals, I really did.

"Fireball!" Genis cast, flying the rabbit as the spell hit its target.

"Fine, Noishe!" Lloyd called, annoyed, "Run off, see if I care!"

"I keep thinking, if he's going to run away, he should at least take us with him," Genis grumbled, rolling his eyes a bit.

We kept going through, and we kept fighting week monsters, until…

"Here's my stop," Genis said, taking a corner that lead to the Human Ranch.

"That's the Ranch," I stated. "Nice knowin' ya, Baby-Weiss."

"Doesn't that violate the non-aggression treaty Iselia has with the Desians?!" Lloyd gasped, staring at his younger friend.

"The Desians already attacked the temple!" Genis countered, before glaring at me. "And don't call me that! I'm not a _baby!_"

Lloyd laughed a bit at that, but then said, "You do have a bit of a point, but…"

"I know I'm not supposed to, but there's someone I just have to tell about the Oracle…"

"All right," Lloyd sighed. "But I'm worried about you going alone. I'm going with you."

"M-me too," I stuttered, "But if we get in trouble…"

"Don't worry!"

Shouts of the Desians, cries of the tired or injured, and cracks of whips filled my ears.

"Hey! Stop slackin' off, swine!"

Oh, how hard it was for me not to bomb in with heroic music in the background and kill every Desian in sight.

We approached a fence that was quite obviously electrical (considering the audible buzzing) and there we saw an old, skinny woman, standing aside as she watched some young men and women pushing large blocks.

"Marble," Genis said quietly. She looked, first, surprised, and then looked at us.

"Genis!" she exclaimed, albeit softly, making her way slowly to the fence. "Are these your friends?"

"Yeah, I'm Lloyd."

"Tory," I said.

"I'm pleased to meet you both," Marble said, smiling—in that state of living, it was amazing that she could smile so genuinely.

"Marble, did you see it? There was an oracle!" Genis practically giggled.

"Yes, I did. I saw the Tower of Salvation," the old woman nodded. "Now, the Chosen's journey of regeneration can finally begin. I hope that it is successful this time…"

"The last Chosen failed, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes. I heard the last Chosen was killed by Desians during the journey."

"I wonder of Colette will be alright…?" Lloyd mumbled softly.

"Let us pray to Martel," Marble said as she closed her eyes, "May She guide the Chosen on a safe journey."

Lloyd looked down when something on Marble's hand glinted. "…Hey grams--"

"Her name is Marble," Genis corrected him with a glare.

"Marble. Isn't that an Exsphere?" Lloyd asked, looking to the blue stone on Marble's hand.

"Oh, is that what this is called?" she asked, almost laughing a bit, "They placed this on me shortly after I came here."

After looking at it again, the brunette said, "Yeah, that's definitely an Exsphere. But there's no Key Crest on it. An Exsphere without a Key Crest is dangerous."

"What's a Key Crest?" Genis questioned, "and how is it dangerous?"

"Attaching an Exsphere directly to your skin supposedly makes you sick. But ironically, it's useless unless you attach it directly onto the skin. So in order to prevent it from making you sick, you carve a spell into a special ore and use that as a mount for the Exsphere. That's the Key Crest." Lloyd said that all like it was normal, and I blinked.

"This…thing, right?" I asked, pointing to the heart-shaped Key Crest around my Exsphere.

"Yeah." Lloyd nodded as I held my hand out for Marble to get a good luck.

"You're very knowledgeable," Marble complimented Lloyd, causing him to smile.

"But it looks like Marble's Exsphere doesn't have a mount at all," Genis said as I dropped my hand back to my side.

"Nope, doesn't look like it. If the charm was the only thing needed, I could carve one myself, but there's nothing I can do without the inhibitor ore that acts as the mount." Lloyd sighed, looking slightly upset about that fact.

"Let's ask Dirk," I suggested. "It's…Dwarven technology, yeah?"

"But--"

"Please?" Genis and I asked together.

"Oh…okay, fine." He looked at Marble. "It's important enough to ask him."

"All right! That's why I like you, Lloyd!" Genis cheered.

"Please don't trouble yourself," Marble said.

"Hey, old hag! What the hell you doin' over here?!" a male voice snarled. Marble glanced back.

"Oh no, the Desians! Run, you three!"

"But…who knows what they may do to her?" Lloyd asked as Genis began to back away.

"Nothing we can do yet," I said. "Don't worry, Marble." She looked at me.

"Hurry, go!"

"I promise we'll help you!" With that, the three of us ran. We ended up climbing up onto a ledge overlooking the human ranch…

Marble was being whipped.

"She's…" Genis looked ready to cry, and I already was.

"We gotta save her!" Lloyd snarled, glaring at the Desians' backs.

"Genis," I said, "Hit them with your magic."

"But won't we get in trouble?" He squeaked, blue eyes on me.

"You guys go home afterward. I'll act as the decoy."

_This way they won't see Lloyd…they won't know anyone from Iselia violated the treaty. Iselia won't be burned down._

"You could get hurt! I'll be the decoy," Lloyd said, and I looked at him and shook my head.

"Lloyd…they'll recognize you, not me…the village won't be attacked; virtually no one knows me."

"But…"

"Do it!" I snapped, shaking them both by the shoulders.

"O…okay," the white-haired boy said softly. I stood up, and drew my sword while facing the Desians. I took my glasses off and let my hair out, and I handed my glasses to Lloyd. He didn't question it, despite the fact that now everything would be just that much harder.

"Now."

Three fireballs lashed out when Genis cast, striking each of the Desians.

"Oww!"

"What?!"

I was screwed if I wasn't careful, but I was definitely in trouble as I jumped from the cliff edge to one of the posts of the high electrical fence, where it wouldn't shock me. I turned and leapt to the next post.

"There she is!"

"You're gonna pay for that!"

"Open the main gate!"

I jumped to the ground, crying out as pain shot up my legs, but turning as quickly as I could anyways so I could run from the Desians.

_Crack._

"Ow!"

Genis fell behind the bush, and the Desians suddenly stopped following me. I twisted around, running past their line of vision as Lloyd had in the game.

"Hey!!" one of the men shouted, cracking his whip at me. I jumped aside and stabbed my sword forward, catching him in the shoulder. I grimaced as I twisted it and tore it out, drawing in a sharp breath of air as another one's whip hit me.

I can't really describe it, but I kept fighting and killing until I was backed onto the edge of the cliff, and…

"Now," I panted, my vision blurring even further than before, "I'm afraid I must…bid you all farewell…"

I turned and leapt off the edge, knowing that I would either fracture something, or—

"AHH!!!" I squeaked, seeing a red blue beneath me. Instead of hitting the ground, I was caught by Lloyd, who fell onto his ass.

"Oomph!" he gasped, falling back, "You're heavy!"

"Thank…you…Lloyd…" I breathed, carefully rolling off and standing up. I took my hair tie from my wrist and pulled it back into the strange hairstyle I had put it in.

"It's fine," he groaned, standing up. He walked toward his pack, which had been set down a relatively safe seven feet from where we were, and pulled my glasses out so he could give them to me.

"Thanks," I said again, putting them on. We were walking back up to Lloyd's house, silently, when Genis caught up.

"Tory!" Genis shouted, looking at me, "You're okay! They saw your face though, I'm so sor--"

"No one knows me," I laughed quietly, shaking my head. "It's okay. I killed a couple too."

"Oh, okay…"

"Okay, Genis, we're gonna head home," Lloyd stated, "You go home too."

Genis had thanked Lloyd for agreeing to help Marble, and when we got back to Dirk's, I stayed outside with the excuse that I just wanted to sit out and rest for a while, which turned out to be about a half an hour, and the sun had already been setting when we left the ranch.

Soon, though, Dirk and Lloyd were raising there voices about going to the Ranch and the Key Crest and…and…

I was standing at the grave, Anna's grave, behind the house. It was getting dark, and the two were still arguing.

"Your son means well," I said, "He may not always make the smartest decisions, but really, he tries so hard…"

"Tory!" I heard, and I turned to face Genis, who was waving at me from near the log bridge. I approached him, realizing that he brought Kratos, Raine, and Colette with him.

"Oh…"

"Is Lloyd busy?" Colette asked politely, though it was obvious that they were still yelling.

"You don't have to hit me!!" Lloyd screamed, still facing inside as he backed out the door and slammed it. When he turned around, he jumped, and despite how dark it had gotten, it was obvious that he was blushing, maybe even crying a little.

"O-oh," he mumbled, "I…I guess you heard all that?"

"I'm sorry," Genis said immediately, "Because of me, you--"

"It's okay, it's not your fault," Lloyd cut him off, shaking his head.

"Lloyd, you should go speak to Colette," Raine said, "We'll wait here."

"…Okay," he said after a minute.

"Lloyd, let's go to the terrace," the blonde suggested.

"Sure," the brunette agreed. He opened the door for Colette to go in, and he followed after quickly.

That left me, Genis, Raine, and Kratos.

"Genis…" Raine said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Can you name that constellation?" I watched in confusion as Genis was led away by his big sister and the almost deliberate way she did it quickly.

That left me and Kratos.

I felt kind of content with his presence, and I knew it was because he reminded me of Vincent.

"So I, heard you like mudkips?"

I couldn't believe I said it until I saw the look on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind…" I facepalmed. "S…sorry, I guess I just didn't like the silence. Umm, look, Kratos, right? I wanted to apologize for being…rude to Remiel, I know it kind of ticked you off and I can be annoying."

"I suppose you would like me to pass the message." It wasn't a question.

"…Yeah, after all…I'm not going, and…" _Even though I hate him…_ "I was…being a brat. There was just something about him but…"

"Very well," he sighed. "Unless you would like to accompany us."

"You—you're asking me to come?" I could hardly believe it when he said it, I thought maybe I was _dreaming_.

"No," he responded, "I am…merely giving you the option."

"…Why, though?" I questioned, staring at the tall swordsman.

"…" he looked over to where Genis and Raine were standing. "Raine told me that you suffer from amnesia, and it would do well for you, if you were to see something along the way that may help you remember more."

"I see…"

"I trust you will be willing to work on your sword skills?"

"More than willing."

…Ah, that sounded terrible.

"Good. Come to the Chosen's house at sunrise." He passed me, walking over to Anna's grave. I closed my eyes and sighed.

_Why did I have to come to a world…where a traitor-to-be reminds me so much of Vincent already?_

**I hope that this is enough to keep you guys occupied for a little bit.**

**Oh, thank you, Silvaria! I fixed as many "alters" as I could. *shoots self***


	5. Chapter 5

**Tales of Memory**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter Five: I See Dead People**

**A/N: I really regret starting this, but I'm gonna keep going anyways, and who knows: maybe you guys'll stick with me just so you can see what happens when Tory goes back to Gaia!**

**Tory sucks with a sword.**

**She can't use magic (still trying to find a loophole).**

**And the Crystal Cerberus is a weapon WAY too modern to be used in Tales of Symphonia. If I used it, I'd be breaking Canon Rules, and I'd be a Mary Sue.**

**Dammit, I screwed myself over.**

**Oh, don't ask where I got sticks in the middle of the desert, because Kratos and I brought them. You'll understand when you read it, I hope.**

**Oh, and even more confusion in this chapter.**

I felt terribly guilty as I scribbled a letter to Lloyd, trying to get as much light as I could from the moon.

"Dear Lloyd,

I'm really sorry, and I feel like a bitch for doing this to you—I was invited by Kratos to go with them on the journey of world regeneration, and he asked me not to tell you."

I paused in my writing as Lloyd turned on his side and took in a sharp breath.

"Lloyd," I mumbled, looking up, "Get into bed." He sat up sleepily, unaware of anything out of the normal.

"Huwah…?" He mumbled, blinking at me.

"Bed," I repeated softly, gesturing to his bed. "I'm too restless, Lloyd, I can't sleep. You worked hard today." True, I had risked death facing the Desians the afternoon before, and I was sore, but I meant it when I said I was too restless to sleep. Lloyd had been sleeping on the floor for weeks now, and I was feeling bad about it.

"Okay," he agreed, nodding and getting up to drag himself into bed. "Night…"

"Goodnight, Lloyd," I whispered, wondering how he could be about three and a half years older than me and still act like such a little kid.

"It's late right now, and the moon's really bright. That's how I'm getting the light for this letter. Go to Colette's house around noon, she left something for you. Please trust me, by the time that you wake up, we'll be gone. But we're going to the Triet Desert, to the Triet Ruins. That's where the Seal of Fire is. Don't go directly there and exhaust yourself, because you'll need to replenish your energy in the city."

I paused again in my writing, sighing and looking at the sleeping young man, curled up comfortably as he mumbled in his sleep.

"I hope you'll be okay, following us. If you're really mad at me, you can tell Kratos and Raine I tipped you off.

Love--"

I stared, gaping at that. I ran the eraser over it until it was faded enough for me to write "Tory" in its place without looking too suspicious. I'd gotten too used to writing to only family members.

I really needed to expand my social circle.

Then again, I had a spiky-haired swordsman, a big-boobed martial artist, a big black guy with a gun-arm, a red lion with a flaming tail, a thieving ninja, a man who controls bionic cats, a red-caped gunslinger, and a cranky pilot all in my circle back in Gaia.

_Gaia, I miss them already!_

Standing up slowly, I stepped across the floor and grabbed my bag, placing my note on the table next to Colette's necklace.

"PS~~ Thank you for everything, hope you catch up soon!"

I nodded at how it appeared, grabbing my boots and the rest of my gear as I tiptoed out the door to the terrace before shutting it behind me.

I pulled them on first, and then put on the belt my sword's sheath attached to, and then the harness that I could fit my staff in, before FINALLY putting my staff in it. I turned a couple times, adjusted to its weight as I stood up, and slung my bag over my shoulder and jumped for the umpteenth time from the terrace.

A growl immediately made me stop after I landed, and I turned to see Noishe, peeking out from his pen with his hair bristling…before he saw it was me. He immediately relaxed and approached, whining and tilting his head to the side.

"Buh-bye for now, Noishe." I reached forward to pet his furry cheek, giggling as he licked my hand. "You weirdo." He growled briefly. "I'm honored that you see me as someone you think belongs under your care, but trust me—you'll see me again." I was flattered even more as he stepped forward to butt his forehead against mine, and I let him stay that way for a while. "I'm not gonna cause trouble, I promise." I had lowered my voice just a little more, but I was starting to wonder if he already knew things about me that no one else did. "I can't talk out loud because someone might overhear…I may be an outsider, but I know you care. Thank you."

Another soft growl, and he nuzzled my forehead with his nose, snuffling and sniffing.

"What is it with you animals and Carltons?" I asked, grinning. "Maybe when you evolve into a human you can tell me. Unless I'm dead by then." I pulled back and turned around, walking almost silently into the forest.

"Meep!" I meeped as I ducked the long stick Kratos was using as a practice sword. "That was almost my--" I yelped in pain as he jabbed me in the stomach and knocked me into the hot sand.

"You could have blocked that," the spiky-haired Seraph sighed, shaking his head and causing said spikes to wave more than they were in the slight breeze.

We had reached Triet earlier that day, though Kratos was making me spar before we could rest. Grassy, cool Iselia wasn't really too far from sandy, hot Triet Desert.

"I'm sorry!" I groaned.

"I'm sure you'll be much sorrier when a Desian's sword pierces your stomach," he responded coldly. I wished the air was as cold as his voice. It could freeze hell.

"Yeah, yeah," I panted, wiping my brow as I stumbled to my feet. "I…I _think_ I can go again."

Kratos looked me over, sighing. "Tighten your grip a bit," he said as he approached me, "Not too tight." He said it quickly, reaching to loosen my fingers around the stick. "There." It was weird—I expected at least SOME fangirling to go on, but there were no more butterflies, even as he was so close to me. I looked up to him, and for a second I realized he was saying something. But I couldn't hear it.

"Do you understand?" he finished, red-brown eyes catching mine.

"I…" My face DID light up right then. "I wasn't listening," I admitted weakly, ready to be scolded.

"Very well. I'll repeat myself, but pay attention this time," he said, backing up a bit. "Your battle stance is very important when fighting a strong enemy. If you are not careful, you could leave holes in your defense, which would…"

"Ultimately result in my injury and/or death?" I finished as he trailed off.

"Precisely."

"…" I bit my lip, wondering if I should mess with him. No, no, we weren't close enough for me to piss him off yet. "I…um, how about…this?" I spread my feet across the sand a bit, turning so my right shoulder was facing him a bit more while I took the stick with both hands.

"Bend your knees a bit."

"Like this?"

"A…bit less."

"This better?"

"It's fine," he sighed, nearly exasperated.

"It's hot," I groaned as my new "teacher" stepped into his own battle stance. "If I don't fall over within thirty seconds, can we go to the inn? Please?"

"We'll see," Kratos replied as he rushed at me at about a fifth of his true speed, and half the speed he used when helping us. I brought my stick up to block, whimpering and flinching a little at the hard cracking sound that resulted. I pulled back, delivering a swing of my own, which he parried, ducked, and somehow I landed on my back, the sand cushioning my fall once more as I gasped for air and held back tears of humiliation.

I'd fallen over more in the past half an hour than I had during the whole war with Deepground.

…I was a war hero, and getting my ass kicked by a 4,000 year _old_ _man. _A sexy old man who looked about twenty.

I got back up to my feet, and with an angry screech, the sticks collided, mine cracked, and I got nailed right in the middle of my forehead.

"Whatever brought that last burst of adrenaline about, it would do you well if you could channel that anger more evenly," Kratos said, watching me as I lay down on the cool bed in one of the inn rooms.

"Ungh…" I groaned, pressing the nice ice pack against my bruised forehead. "My head hurts…"

"You've already refused help from both Raine and I," he stated, "So stop complaining."

"If I can't help myself, I…don't want to depend on all of you…it's not fair," I explained, "I'm just a kid, but I want…to prove that I CAN and WILL take care of myself…"

"Victoria," he began, and I sighed, knowing that "Tory" wouldn't be his usual referral to me. "While it is…a bad habit to get into if you rely too much on your comrades, it is not unacceptable to ask for help, now and then."

"Hmmmm…" I frowned, pouting upward at the ceiling. I looked, then, over at Kratos. "Then…is it too much to ask you to fix my forehead?"

I was hoping for at least the shadow of a smile, but he simply shook his head. "First Aid," he cast, and I sighed at the almost-too-familiar feeling of healing energy working its way through me.

"Thank you," I murmured, letting the ice pack fall away.

"You're welcome," Kratos returned, satisfied but not quite _happy_ about his winning the mini-argument. "Now, we leave for the Seal of Fire first thing tomorrow. Rest."

"All right." I stared up at the ceiling again. "Thank you for taking the time to practice with me."

"Hmph."

I heard the door shut, and for a while I didn't even budge.

Raine and Colette were out shopping, and maybe visiting the fortune teller in the back of the city, while Kratos and I were resting after I got my ass handed to me 20 times.

I was a war hero, and I had been beaten senseless that easily by one man. A sword was _not_ a good weapon for me.

Glancing at the wooden staff resting next to my sword in the corner of the room, I groaned, scrambling into a sitting position. I _had _to be able to cast spells somehow—I had to be able to _heal_ and _protect,_ but how could I do that when I didn't even have a gun?

_Can I bail? _I asked Adam, though I honestly doubted he could hear me. He still hadn't spoken at all. _Go somewhere else? Please let me go back to Gaia…I really miss it there._

"_No." _I jumped when I heard Adam's steady voice. _"Sorry, kiddo, it's kinda important. Really important, actually."_

I closed my eyes and sighed in both sadness and relief, letting myself fall back onto the soft mattress. _But I'm useless._

"_I…Look, I'm sorry about that; we weren't exactly __**counting**__ on you losing the ability to use magic, but then again it makes sense. The Planet can't answer your call and you don't have materia, and if we send it there think of who could get it if you're not careful!"_

_Oh, boo-hoo, so what if people find materia! It's not like I'll unbind it or anything, they won't know! I swear! Please?_

"_It's kind of obvious you have something embedded in your body when it occasionally glows."_

_Aaaadaaaaam…pleeeeeeeeaaaase?!_

"_No! I'll try to figure something out! QUIT!"_

_Please?_

"_No."_

_Pretty please?_

"_No!"_

_Pretty please with a cherry--_

"_I hate cherries."_

_What the hell is wrong with you?!_

"_You know, I CAN make you sleep."_

_Really? That's not fair you jacka--_

"_Goodnight, Tory."_

He proved that he meant what he said, when I woke up some time later to someone shaking me.

"Tory!! Wake up!" Colette urged, stepping back the minute I opened my eyes.

"…" I drew a deep breath as I sat up and asked, "Time to go?"

"Time to get _ready_ to go," she corrected with a smile. "Good morning."

"Morning." I yawned, reaching up in surprise afterward when I realized my glasses were still on.

"I'm sorry. You fell asleep with your glasses on, and I forgot to wake you."

"It's fine," I dismissed with a wave, yawning again. "I guess it just hit me at once how tired I was."

"Yup! Looks like it!" She backed up as I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"So we're heading out to the first seal!" I paused, watching Colette's facial expression. "You excited?"

"H…heheh…Of course!" Colette's eyes had shown sorrow for the briefest of moments before she hid it under her "happy mask." "Come on, Tory, everyone's outside waiting."

"It's _hot,_" I complained as we shuffled across the sand, "I feel like I'm on fire…"

"The effect of Efreet's hellfire."

"Huh?" I asked, looking to Raine before I registered what she had said.

"The heat in Triet is the effect of the Summon Spirit, Efreet's, hellfire. Which means we are undoubtedly in the right area."

I looked at her and sighed, ready to throw out another lie. "Okay, I'm going to pretend I know what 'Summon Spirits' are and we can call it good."

"Nonsense!" the scholar responded. "It's best to educate you in such matters! For starters, Efreet--"

"Raine!!" a distant voice called. I watched the teacher's blue eyes widen as she looked past me, and when I spun around…

"Genis! Noishe!!" I hollered, just as Raine did.

"Raine!!!" Genis repeated, gasping as he and the large green-and-white dog-beast thing stopped in front of us. He took a deep breath and squeaked out, "Lloyd…he's—he's in trouble!!"

Lloyd had been taken by "Desians," though they were actually Renegades. Genis told us how Lloyd had first been attacked by Desians, and they killed them successfully, but then more came. (The first ones actually were Desians.)

We were well on our way to the Sylvarant Base

"This is ridiculous," Raine stated, shaking her head. "You two followed us?"

Genis pointed a finger accusingly at me, and I was afraid, for a minute, he'd rat me out about the note I wrote to Lloyd. "Lloyd was mad that Tory went with you guys and he got left behind!" I flinched, though slightly relieved.

"Can't we talk about this later?" Colette said in an urgent tone, "Lloyd's in trouble!"

"Yeah," I agreed with an enthusiastic-seeming nod, "Lloyd needs our help. You can chew me out later, I promise."

"…Very well," Kratos sighed after we all looked at him. "If the Chosen wishes it…" He looked mildly annoyed, but there was worry, too. "It's his own fault he's in this situation. I sent a glare at the side of his head, and he looked at me. "What?"

"I think you know what," I responded flatly, crossing my arms as we walked.

"If you feel angry about this, perhaps you should remind yourself that you agreed to come with us." The mercenary paused, before adding, "Or are you acting this way out of guilt?"

"I'm mad because you're being a jerk!" I responded, my hurried pace halting as I raised my voice. "Lloyd can hold his own better than I can. If you had brought him along in the first place, this wouldn't have happened!"

"…" He twisted around and gave me a Look. "Victoria. You're on this journey to recover your lost memories. You're also more mature then Lloyd is, and react better in situations that require using your head. If I had known outbursts like this would happen, I would never have agreed to bringing you along."

"That's your mistake," I hissed, "Not mine. You misjudged me."

"A mistake indeed."

My heart was thundering, and I felt angry at myself. Kratos wasn't the only one to misjudge a person recently. I had compared _him _to _Vincent._

The first thing I saw upon barging into the room was Botta and two Renegades, weapons drawn and facing Lloyd.

"DON'T FREAKING TOUCH HIM!!!" I bellowed angrily, smacking one of the two grunts' helmets clean off with my staff before anyone could properly react. There was a rather comical bong like sound that accompanied the action, and he hit the ground staring.

"Lloyd, are you alright?!" Genis called as the brunette recovered from the shock.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Colette questioned, even then hurling one of her chakram towards Botta, who was just as ready to attack.

"He's fine," Kratos shouted, "But focus!"

I hit the stunned Renegade over the head again, and alive or dead, he stopped trying to get up after a minute. He had shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair, but I hadn't seen his eyes…probably a good thing on my part, but he definitely had a pretty face.

I jerked out of the way just in time as a sword swung at me, and retaliated with a blow to the guy's gut with my staff, and kept pushing with all my strength, and his feet lifted _off the ground_ and he flew back, grunting in pain as he hit the ground. I spun my staff a few times over my head before stepping into a battle stance, and the guy scrambled to his feet, shakily charging at me and ready to swing. The others were busy with Botta.

Oh, and Raine was busy opening the emergency exit. So she couldn't heal us if she needed to.

"Die!" the man hissed, and I brought my staff up once more, and caught the sword with it. The blade bit lightly into the wood, which gave me the opportunity to go for a low blow; getting the poor guy below the belt with my foot.

He staggered, I brought my staff down, struck him down, and smacked him in the face so hard his helmet dented inward and knew it wouldn't come off too easily ever again. He stopped moving, and I was just about to go for Botta.

Lloyd was on the ground, getting up, and Genis was casting fireball, Kratos was casting First Aid on his injured son, and _Botta_…

Was looking at me. Casting—

"Stalagmite!" he hollered, causing a rumble before the ground beneath me split. Little rock spikes came up and threw me off balance, so I couldn't help it as the big one came up, striking me in the side so hard I flew up and hit the ceiling before falling into the now-emptied cracks in the floor, getting new scrapes and bruises.

I felt _sick._ I felt angry, like I wanted to kill something, someone _Botta_ kill cast maim…

My thoughts became jumbled blurs of sound, and clicks and whirrs made me shake my head and groan as I tried to move.

"…_herself out!! …freaking backing……the system!"_

Whispers around me, calling me, holding me and cradling me, the voices soothing as I was rocked and healed…it was all so dreamlike, but I was completely aware of everything, like the green and white around me, where the voices were coming from. I actually felt a hand moving hair from my face, and I also was aware of three more separate groups of voices.

Genis, Lloyd, and Colette…

Adam, Emily…

One voice that seemed familiar though I couldn't place a face to it, I knew it. Reeve, he was there, too.

I saw a pair of green eyes staring down at me, from where my_ soul _was, and they were _so_ like another's eyes that I had seen, so warm and gentle…the woman who was looking down with such fondness, she was the one soothingly stroking my hair.

The other voices died out, and it became a bit quieter, the voices _around_ me now murmurs. I felt like I'd seen the woman before, but something stopped me from thinking too hard.

"_It's not time yet, dear," _she said softly with a smile so sweet and gentle it almost frightened me, _"You'll know when the time comes."_

I worked my mouth uselessly, words almost impossible to form. I didn't feel sick; just groggy and exhausted, like I was being pressed down, or like there was a really heavy blanket on top of me and I had just woken up. I was being pulled at in three different directions, while at the same time firmly anchored by the souls surrounding me. They appeared to all be human, and that eased some of my strange tenseness. I was relaxing, and suddenly it felt like two of the pulling ties were cut, and I relaxed further.

"_You have a little while…"_ the woman murmured, never stopping her gentle movements. _"Just to take it easy…alright?"_

I nodded slowly, and I felt like I was being lifted, until…

I sat up abruptly, gasping, and yelped loudly as my head hit a smooth surface.

"She's awake, she's awake!" A female voice shouted, sounding almost ecstatic.

I looked down at myself, realizing in disgust that there was a strap over my lap, keeping me down, and there were a couple wires and an IV attached to me. I felt healthier than I had for weeks, but I hated needles…I wasn't scared of them, but I hated them. The pod front lifted, and I sat up again as the belt/strap/restraint clicked and pulled to the side. I groaned, shaking my head slowly my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Where am I…?" I whispered, looking at the blonde woman in front of me.

"The WRO HQ," she replied, beaming, "Remember me, Vicky?"

I stared, blinking. "A…lida?" I questioned, blinking. She nodded convulsively, throwing her arms around my shoulders and dragging me into a hug.

"Let the poor girl breathe!"

I leaned my head a bit to look at the man who spoke. He was dressed in blue, and had black hair, and from what I could tell, dark brown eyes. "Reeve…"

"Welcome back, Victoria," he greeted, smiling as I stopped at the front of the pod. A man in a lab coat approached, and I immediately glared at him, resisting the urge to hiss. "I wasn't expecting you back so soon."

"Only for a while," I replied, laughing softly. Alida let go, and suddenly a thought struck me while the other dude unhooked the wires and the IV. "Hey…you know, I have an aunt named Alida…" I earned a raised eyebrow from the scientist, and he backed up a bit.

"Oh, great," the blonde laughed. "Well, I'm sharing a name with an old lady--"

"She's not old," I sniggered, looking up to Reeve. "I…I'm not sure how long I have, but…ugh, my legs feet like rubber."

I shifted them, pouting a bit. Reeve laughed. "You certainly seem rather lighthearted, compared to the last time we truly spoke." He paused, and looked at the scientist and Alida. "These two are of the very few who know of the situation you're in."

"I love how you say 'situation' like you can't say that I'm from Earth," I laughed, feeling abnormally giddy. "Hey…" I was now looking down at myself. "I'm all dressed up like I was in Sylvarant…nice." I sighed, shrugged, and looked back up to Reeve. "So, uh…anything…come up?" The WRO commissioner looked surprised, and a bit confused.

"You two are dismissed," Reeve said, nodding politely again to the two others. Alida grinned at me and waved as she turned and headed out, a bit more of her old bounce back, and the scientist left even faster. "Now, what do you mean by that, Victoria?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure…anything hinting at something bad going to happen?" I smiled, and Reeve opened his mouth to speak, but someone beat him to it.

"Ya gotta be more specific than tha', Lassie!"

I squealed in delight, beaming as the bionic cat hopped up onto the side of the pod. "I missed you!" I gasped as I pulled the cat onto my lap, snuggling him tightly against me. A moment later, I looked up to Reeve; Cait's laughing having momentarily distracting me. "Anyways, um…someone said something about my coming back coming at the same time as the enemy would…"

"I see…well, we should worry about that later." Reeve offered a hand to me and said, "Care for some coffee?"

"I'd love some," I agreed with a quick nod, taking the hand while still holding Cait Sith to me.

"Haha, I'm not goin' anywhere, Tor, ya don't have to try breakin' me in half!" he said, giving me a cat-like smile.

"So…yeah," I trailed off, shrugging. I had finished filling Reeve in on my uneventful weeks before the journey began. I'd left out that fact that I was playing "The Kid with Amnesia." "So, now I'm attempting to learn how to use a sword, but I really think a staff is more of my weapon…and my gun…" We were sitting in Reeve's quarters, which were surprisingly homey.

"Which is in Shelke's care," Reeve laughed, seeing my sudden "ZOMG" face.

"Good…" I murmured, smiling a bit as I sipped my coffee. "So, enough about me, what have you been up to these past weeks?"

"Not much," he replied, smiling. "Ever since the end of the war against Deepground, things have returned to normal, so all we truly have to worry about now is repairs. There are no longer any threats…at least, not at the moment." He paused and smiled again, looking me in the eye. "Thanks to you, Derik, and Vincent, mostly."

I flushed, immediately taking a sip of my coffee…which I had loaded with sugar and creamer. "I know I helped, but really, Derik and Vincent…they worked really hard. They did the most. B-by the way, how's Vincent?"

The commissioner nodded thoughtfully. "I certainly saw that coming. Would you like to call him? He may not pick up the first time, but if you keep dialing, he should pick up."

"I dunno what to say to him," I muttered, shaking my head, "I'd love to talk to him, but neither of us are good at starting conversations that last…unless he actually feels like it."

"You never got a chance to say goodbye, correct?" Reeve continued, "I'm sure he wouldn't mind speaking to you. He may seem cold, but I contacted him shortly after we brought you here, and he was definitely upset about the situation."

I looked down, feeling a bit guilty. I hadn't had time to say bye to the gunner, and though I had fleetingly thought of saying it, I had actually thought he would be upset I wasted his time with a conversation he cared for.

Which obviously wasn't the case, and I knew better…

"'Kay…" I sighed, nodding. I looked down at the table we were seated at, and sighed again. "I don't have his number, but…"

"Not a problem," Reeve chuckled, amused. He pulled a cell phone from a pocket I couldn't see (pockets like that were now the Pockets that Never Were to me) and hit a button, and seemed to be looking for something on the screen. "Ah, here we are." He held out the phone to me over the table, and I saw that the contact he had selected was, indeed, Vincent. I took it and hit the call button.

"Thank you," I mouthed to Reeve as the phone dialed. The first time it rang, I wasn't so worried. The second time, same. The third ring had me a bit worried, and just as the fourth ring almost ended, there was a beep.

"Reeve?" The voice was an unmistakable, low rumble, and I tensed a little.

"No…" I mumbled, "It's Tory." I smiled a bit, despite the kind of awkward silence. "Hey…Vincent…"

"…Welcome back, Tory." My heart pounded, and it felt like a bunch of little weights lifted off of me. "Good to hear from you."

"Uh, yeah…" I replied, biting my lip. "I can only stay for a little bit, and I wanted…to…you know, say hi…" I laughed almost nervously and said, "Sorry, Vincent, I can't…communicate well on phones."

"It's fine," Vincent said, "How long do you have?"

Now that I thought about it, the woman hadn't been too specific. "I'm guessing a day at max, because my friends over in the other world might start to worry…Oh yeah! Guess what?"

"What?"

"There's a kid named Genis, he's a little younger than me but a lot shorter, and he looks almost exactly like Weiss!"

"Huh. Interesting."

"Which means you don't care, huh?"

"…That's not quite true. I was serious." I heard a laugh on the other line, and immediately raised an eyebrow. That sounded like Cid, so maybe…

"Vincent? Where are you?" I asked, trying not to grin.

"I'm visiting with Cid and Shera in Rocket Town," he said. "Why?"

"Thought I heard him. Tell him I say hi, please."

"Cid…Tory says hi." Vincent's voice was a bit quieter, probably because he pulled the phone away for a moment. "Cid says hello to you too."

"Okay…" I paused. There was that silence again… "So, um, I don't wanna keep you too long. So um, I'm gonna let you get back to what you were doing."

"Alright. Take care."

"Yup. You too Vince, see ya later. Buh-bye." I pulled the phone back and hung up, handing the phone back to Reeve. "Thanks again."

"You're very welcome," he replied, "I know how attached you are to him."

I turned red at that. "You make it sound like I'm some clingy kid," I stated, though not even mildly offended.

"At one point, it seemed you were," he replied, stifling laughter at my facial expression.

"Yeah, I was," I admitted, sighing for the umpteenth time. "But I have this problem, you see, I put myself in others' shoes so well, I can understand what they feel, and I felt just awful about most of the crap Vincent's gone through, and…I dunno, I just want to try cheering him up…you know?"

"Yes, I believe I do." He nodded. "But really, Victoria, it isn't a problem. Just remember, for future reference, empathizing with your enemy can prove dangerous."

"Hey, Nero and Weiss are both happy and together again!" I retorted, grinning, "Sure, I almost got strangled in the process of trying to talk to Weiss, but…" I shrugged, still grinning. "Any idea of what they've been up to?"

Reeve shook his head at me, sighing as if I was being ridiculous. "Well, they've rounded up the Deepground troops that escaped death, and in truth, they've been assisting the WRO a bit. I now doubt that Weiss ever wanted anything to do with Omega."'

"He just wanted out of Deepground." I paused, and added, "And wanted Nero with him." I'll admit that I was surprised that the remnants of Deepground were helping out, but it was a comforting thought. "But really, they've pretty much got that now, so I think they want other people to be happy too…or they figure they caused enough damage." I winced at the less thoughtful of the two possibilities, and sighed.

"Either way, much of the damage has been fixed. I don't see it as impossible to look at Weiss as an ally, but many of the WRO soldiers are still uneasy, as am I."

I shook my head. "No, it's okay, you can trust him!" I paused, smiling. "Weiss is a really nice person, underneath that grumpy exterior! He loves Nero, and it takes a good person at heart to _really_ love someone."

Reeve looked at me oddly for a minute, before nodding. "Yes, it does." He paused for a moment, and then continued. "I am, however, concerned about his mental wellbeing after having harbored Hojo in his body…there is only so much the mind can take." My stomach twisted, and I flashed back to…darker times, I suppose.

"Nero wouldn't get help even if he knew Weiss wouldn't need it," I thought out loud, concerned as my eyes met Reeve's. "But…Genesis, I think, would."

"Yes, Cloud contacted me and told me he was 'apparently on our side', so there's not too much to worry about." Reeve looked at me and asked, "How much do you know about him?"

I sighed, took a deep breath, and started. "Genesis Rhapsodos, ex-SOLDIER, First Class, in his thirties, formerly friends with Sephiroth, childhood friends with Angeal Hewley, another First, both from Banora, Genesis had been deteriorating around the time of the Nibelheim Fire, and was nutty, but now it looks like he's perfectly sane."

_Now that he's not such a crazy little bitch,_ I added inwardly.

Surprise was definitely one of the things I saw on my friend's face. "You seem to have done your homework…"

"Yup. He knows a bit about me too—never told him anything. I don't know the extent of his knowledge, but he knew my name, where I was from, and…well, that says a ton right there." I shrugged. "Strange, yes, but convenient."

Reeve laughed, shaking his head at me once more, and said, "Sounds like something Yuffie would say."

"I know," I replied. She _had_ actually said that in Chain of Memories. "Moving on, Deepground's all good, I got no grudges, it's over, yadda yadda."

"Indeed," the commissioner agreed.

"Now, I'm on the journey of world regeneration…" I groaned. "It sounds soooo cheesy. And the technology is so epicly failing that I can't even take my gun because it's too modern."

"What about your skills with magic?"

I looked down at my hand. The Exsphere was still there, but I wondered if my materia had been confiscated.

"I don't think Adam would appreciate it if I…you know, caused questions to be raised by the use of materia…and I can't use my natural healing abilities because the planet can't answer my call from Sylvarant…" I raised my hand and showed him the Exsphere. "This has made me physically stronger though." I sighed. I could feel the materia's energy flowing through me, so I knew it was still there. If all the physical changes like scars, and even the clothes were transferred from world to world, what about the materia? "I…haven't heard from him yet."

"I see. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what exactly happened before you came?" Reeve questioned, looking curious.

"Well," I groaned, "I got hit with a rock, I think I hit my head…and something happened…but I passed out and…" I wondered if I should tell Reeve, but sighed and continued, willing to tell him because he was the only close friend around at the time. "I stopped in the Lifestream on my way back, talked to a dead chick that was really nice, was told I had a bit of time to relax, and hit my head on the pod cover-thing." Unable to suppress the sheepish grin that appeared on my face, I averted my gaze.

Reeve nodded, looking at me in a funny way. "Victoria…this has been bothering me for quite a while," he said, the grim sound to it worrying me. My grin faded at his tone, and I almost winced. "But in truth, I don't buy Gemini's story that they altered your genes so you would have the abilities of the Ancients."

Something in my chest felt heavy suddenly, and I blinked. "Why not…?" I whispered, shakily setting my now-empty coffee cup on the table. "I wasn't like this before--"

"If what you say is true," Reeve interrupted me, "about Gaia being unable to answer your call in…"

"Sylvarant…"

"In Sylvarant, you would most likely be unable to hear the voice of the planet from Earth."

It felt like there was a snake or something in my belly; all squirmy and agitating. It almost hurt along with the tightening feeling in my chest. "That would mean someone in my family…one of my parents…was at least part Cetra." I said it slowly, hardly believing Reeve thought such a thing. "But that's impossible—my mom's family tree goes back to far on Earth, and my father…Daddy…" My lips twisted into a scowl as I fought to remember hearing anything or anyone past my great grandfather on Dad's side. "Daddy…he's…he's human. He can't be a Cetra, he just can't…" I was sure of it. "My parents both grew up on Earth." I had no real knowledge of anything that happened in my father's childhood because I'd never asked him about it and honestly had no desire to, but now…

"I'm just telling you what I believe," Reeve said in an assuring tone, raising both hands in a mildly defensive gesture. "But you tapped into your powers rather quickly, from what I've heard from Vincent and many soldiers in the WRO—your talent with materia is abnormal, especially for children your age, and you went from not knowing how to use your limit breaks to saving lives with that as well."

I couldn't say anything to that. I didn't know _what_ to say to that. Placing my hands in my lap, I raised my head and stared at the ceiling. "It makes too much sense now…but why wouldn't they just tell me outright?" I shook my head. "They didn't care about me…I was nothing to Adam then, it's not like they would have hid anything from me to 'protect' me…" How much had been kept from me, all my life? How many lies had I been told?

"I think I'll try contacting him later," Reeve promised, his tone somehow calming me down a bit more.

After my conversation with Reeve, he suggested I stretch my legs and say hello to some of the soldiers. I didn't know many names, but some of the ones that had followed Vincent, Derik and I through the old train graveyard in Midgar approached me and talked to me, happy to see that I was doing well. Alida caught up to me and we…dare I say it—hung out, chatting pleasantly.

It was all very dreamlike, the way I fit in so well there and had a purpose. I knew I would go back to being weak and worthless once I went back to Sylvarant, and that almost frightened me. Almost. But in a way, being back in Gaia encouraged me to fight, and not to give up just yet—I'd be able to come back when it was over.

Around seven PM, I felt a familiar pull, and I knew it was about time for me to head back. This time I didn't cry, not wanting to shed tears in front of Reeve. I was a bit more ready this time, too, but I still didn't want to go back.

I sat down in my pod, sighing. "Well…it was good to see you again," I said as I flopped down, placing my hands at my side.

"I hope to see you soon," Reeve said with a nod. I almost flinched at that.

_Not for a while, Reeve…_

"Take care, Vicky," Alida said with a beaming smile. "Come back soon!"

"I will," I lied easily. "Soon as I can."

I went through a rush of emotion, and the fading of one of my strengths before another flowed through me.

I awoke to pain, exhaustion, and heaviness in my limbs that caused me to groan. It was dark, and somewhat cold. I felt that my glasses were off, so it was no surprise to me when I saw that the form lying in the other bed in the room was blurry. I saw yellow—it was Colette's hair.

Which meant I was back.

Sighing, I shut my eyes again, trying to force myself to sleep. A soft click caused me to tense, though I kept my eyes shut as the door opened. It closed…there were footsteps, and they stopped near Colette's bed. "Are you asleep?" A pause, and the one who had barged in began to head back to the door.

"Lloyd…" Colette said suddenly.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you about leaving…"

"You dork, it's fine. It's not your fault."

There was a shuffling sound. "Tory didn't mean to upset you either," Colette added. I took in a soft, shuddering breath.

"I know that," Lloyd sighed. "She left a note."

"Raine says she should wake up soon." The blonde's voice took on an optimistic note, while I started to feel increasingly guilty.

"…Yeah. Well…I'm sorry that I woke you up. Goodnight."

"No, no, it's okay. Goodnight."

The door opened and closed after a minute, and footsteps became more distant.

"I'm gonna do my best for you, Lloyd," Colette whispered as she settled back into bed.

I smiled slightly. _You have it bad for him, don't you? We have something in common though…reasons to keep going no matter what._

I snuggled a little more into the blankets, and I felt myself drifting off again.

**There, I snuck more FF7 in.**

**And I feel like an idiot, because I'm still not sure if it was a good idea or not…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tales of Memory**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter Six:**

**A/N: I want to get through this fic reeeeaaally badly. Or at least to the big plot twist.**

**And oh my word, there are so many typos and errors in Crystal Cerberus…which means I'm either going to leave it as is or edit all of it and then…repost it.**

**Oh GAWD, I'm gonna leave it. Forgive me.**

**Before I forget, I want you all to know there's a mad scientist in the high school I'll be attending.**

What woke me up next was Colette getting ready for the day to come, and I blinked in confusion for a moment. I didn't recognize where I was for about ten seconds, but then I reminded myself that I hadn't been home in over a month, and I was now on a journey to save yet another planet.

"C'lette?" I mumbled, sitting up.

"Tory!" she said immediately, turning to face me. "Thank goodness! I was starting to worry…" I hesitated on a response, and not knowing what to say, I nodded. "We're going out to the Seal of Fire today. Are you feeling up to it?" I gave another nod, and looked around for my bag and my weapons as I got up.

"…What time is it?" I questioned as I began to pull my hairbrush through my hair.

"A little after six," she replied, yawning, "Kratos wanted to leave early, so we could get out before it gets too hot." I understood that much perfectly. He was probably more adaptable than the rest of us put together, but I knew he would still be uncomfortable in the heat of the desert.

I was feeling sluggish as I moved, and little stiffer than normal when I started to put my staff into the harness after putting on my glasses and putting up my hair. "Ah…ow…"

"What's wrong?" Colette asked, looking up at me with sudden alarm, her pretty blue eyes wide.

"Nothing, I'm okay," I responded softly with a shake of my head. I made sure to check that I had my sword, too. I knew it was something hard to forget, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"You know, you fought really well," Colette complimented out of the blue. "With your staff, I mean." She was smiling a bit, in an almost…hopeful way?

"…Thank you," I mumbled after a minute. "You're…very talented with your chakrams."

"Thanks, but…" she paused before saying, "I was wondering if maybe you could tell me why you learned to fight with one…that is, if you've remembered anything."

…No harm in telling the truth once in a while, I decided, in my big web of lies. "A relative…designed and made a staff, and gave it to me." I paused, trying to recall a little more. "I started swinging and practicing with it, while some other family members practiced and fought against me with swords…I got really good with it, and then I started…swinging it on my own when I was, and I got really good." I had, too. I had been trying to get something like Yuna's sending down, but I was better with swinging it fast, passing it back and forth behind and in front of me, and over my head while spinning it rapidly.

"Looks like things are clearing up, huh?"

"Yeah."

Poor, poor, Colette. I really hated lying to her. But I really didn't know how to explain, yet, why I was passed out…wherever Lloyd found me in the _forest_, I think it was.

I'd make up a story as I went along or something. Moving on, we headed outside, and despite my soreness and sluggishness, I was still faster than Colette. So we used the…extremely old fashioned restroom—which stank—filled our canteens with ice water provided by the inn, and headed outside.

"I see you're awake now," Kratos commented as I exited the inn, hit by a rush of still-cool air. It would most likely warm up very soon, though.

"It's good to see that you've woken up," Raine stated, and I saw a look of mild worry in her blue eyes. "But are you sure you should be up and moving so early?"

"I'm fine," I replied with a sigh as Colette stepped out behind me. "It'll do me some good…" I saw Genis looking at me strangely, and promptly raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"You're staring at me," I accused.

"No I'm not!" The boy squeaked.

"I'm not mad, or anything, but…" I groaned. "Genis, if there's something on my face I wanna know--"

"It's nothing," he said dismissively, "There's nothing on your face!"

I turned to Raine. "There isn't," she said dismissively. "Now, Lloyd's taking his sweet time, so if there's anything else that needs taking care of…"

The door swung open. "Here I am!"

He said something else, but that's when I noticed something tacked onto a board covered in papers—a horribly illustrated picture of me, without my glasses and with the hair down, on a wanted poster.

"Oh, that?" Lloyd's voice finally penetrated my abnormally thick skull, and I turned to him, jaw dropping. "Yeah. It's so hideous I didn't recognize it until I remembered you let your hair down and stuff." His smile was happy and easy, not as forced as the one I had on my face.

"Hey," I greeted softly. I didn't get the yelling I expected, considering it was already delayed—was Lloyd over it?

"We can finally head out to release the seal," Kratos stated, his voice quickly drawing our attention.

"Yes. I'll do my best!" Colette said in response.

"The seal Remiel spoke of is in the Triet Ruins southwest of here," Raine stated.

"Cool! Let's go check out that seal!" Lloyd cheered, grinning.

"We'll see if that enthusiasm lasts," Baby-Weiss snickered softly. Lloyd looked at the kid, looking slightly hurt.

"I'll be fine! Just you watch!" The brunette snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I just remembered…" Raine dug through her bag and held a large book out to Lloyd. "Let me give you this. Gathering data on your enemies is useful for protecting the chosen."

"I…I'm going to do it?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Just think of it as homework."

"Eww…" With a sigh, Lloyd reluctantly tucked the book into his travel bag.

"We should get going," Kratos said.

We exited town, moving through the desert at a slow pace—in truth, it would take only a few seconds to get to the Triet Ruins in the game, but in reality, it took us about an hour, and that honestly surprised me, because I was expecting the world to be…bigger. No, the world itself was very small compared to Earth.

But walking on sand really, really slows you down. However, I had a pretty easy time of it, what with my being used to running over the sand surrounding my home. Not much dirt was in the four acres I had lived in. Just sand…but enough dirt to grow some grass, if enough time is given.

"Hey, Tory?" Lloyd said, sidling away from the main group to talk to me. Oh boy…

"Hm?" I replied, trying not to appear as tense as I suddenly felt. He was grinning again, and that helped ease my fears a little, but…I was still paranoid. I still thought he was at least a little mad at me…

"If you haven't found where you lived by the time the journey is over, you're going to have a lot of explaining to do to Dad," he said, "Because he was really pissed_._ He was really worried, too, but you're definitely in for an earful."

_I have a lot of explaining to do if I ever see MY Dad and mom…so do __**they**__, but…_

I felt a familiar sting at my eyes, but managed to blink away tears of guilt before they came. "I suppose I do…"

"Thanks for leaving that note, though…" he whispered a moment later, before moving back towards Colette.

A glance was shot over Kratos's shoulder, and I suddenly realized that, yes, he heard our entire conversation. Fuck.

Now I DEFINITELY had some explaining to do, and it wasn't to Dirk.

"Ahh, so hot." Lloyd complained loudly as we reached the Ruins. "Man, I'm beat." Yeah, it was hot, and he wasn't the only one that was exhausted.

"See?" Genis sighed, "You're already worn out!"

"I'm sick of this desert!" the brunette defended. Noishe suddenly whined in a fearful way. "…What's wrong, Noishe?"

"Be on your guard," Kratos said, "There are--"

Sidewinders and a pair of fire elementals were coming towards us, and Noishe retreated.

"MONSTERS!!" I warned, interrupting Kratos. I found that I rather enjoyed doing that, but that time it was accidental. It just kinda slipped out…

Because, you know, we were kinda being attacked…

Well, after chopping the head off of a sidewinder, one of the fire elements hit me upside the head as it soared past, and I hit the ground, surprised, a bit sore, and very thankful for my thick skull.

"Ow…" I grumbled, watching Kratos kill it by stabbing it in its core when it tried to cast a spell. I got to my feet, and he gave me a Look.

"This is going to be a nuisance," he mumbled, glancing around at all of us.

"What is?" Lloyd asked, wiping some sweat from his brown with the back of his glove.

"Ah, nothing. Anyway, it would be a good idea to learn techniques to protect yourself," He said.

"Are you talking about self-defense training?" Colette inquired.

"Something like that. Techniques to raise your defense during battles.

I'll show you how it's done. Once you grasp the theory, the rest should be easy."

It really wasn't that hard. We just had to sort of reach within ourselves and retrieve enough mana to pull up a barrier.

"Shield" was what my technique was called. The result was the same green shield as Lloyd and Kratos and Zelos's Guardian, and Colette's Damage Guard, and everyone else's…but still.

Shield? How…how unoriginal can you possibly get?!

No one really made a comment on how stupid it was, so I shrugged off my thoughts.

"Okay! I don't really get it, but I already feel stronger! I can't wait to try it out!" Lloyd said with a grin.

"I think you're just imagining things…" Genis mumbled.

"Hm…what happened to Noishe?" Raine asked, looking around. Way to change the subject, Raine.

"You're right," Lloyd groaned, "Ah, man, he's run off again…"

Kratos spoke up. "He's probably nervous about the monsters. I think it would be best not to count on Noishe in places with monsters around."

We approached the altar, and I braced for Raine's coming Ruin Mode.

"Is this the seal?" questioned the Chosen. "It has my family's crest on it."

Raine looked. "Fantastic!" She stared at the dark slab that seemed out of place, surrounded by lighter colored stones. "Look at this slab covering the entrance!! It's clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone!" She said, before another frightening grin broke across her face. "Hahahahah! It's just as I thought!" She dropped to her knees, and practically _pet_ the slab. "This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! Isn't it wondrous?!"

"…Is she always like this?" Kratos asked Genis with a sigh.

When the boy didn't respond, Lloyd repeated: "Is she?"

"Well," Genis sighed, nodding a little. "…I've been trying so hard to hide it, too."

Suddenly, Raine was examining the little…thing. Pedestal…thing? With the seal on it? Er, not the seal, the crest…Get your vocabulary right, Tory!

"Hmm? This depression, it reads, 'Oracle Stone.' Colette, place your hand on this. Th should reveal the entrance."

"Really?" Colette asked, doing as she was told. The ground rumbled as the slab slowly pulled to the side. "Wow, it opened! I guess I really am the Chosen after all!"

I facepalmed.

"Yes," Genis agreed, "I think we all know that already."

Ktugach. I'm pretty sure that's the name of the big lion-type…saber tooth tiger…thing we fought. It had two Ktugachlings, and it made it known that we were not welcome near the seal.

We ended the battle with minor injuries (I myself had a couple burns that Raine had to heal), and Remiel made his appearance.

"Colette," he said, "my dear daughter, you have done well."

"Thank you…Fa…ther…" she murmured in response, looking suddenly very unsure.

"The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been

released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels."

"Thank you, my Lord."

Multicolored lights swirled above and into Colette, and there was a blinding flash. When we could see again, Colette was gasping and lifting into the air as her new pink wings fluttered. They were strange.

That, and there were two, which suddenly seemed odd to me.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure," the bastard—I mean, Remiel said.

"I humbly accept this trial," Colette replied.

"The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that altar."

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

When he began his ascent, I jolted myself and spoke up, swallowing my pride. "Lord Remiel!"

He paused, and looked to me. "What is troubling you?" he asked, sounding every bit like the angel he was posing as. It sickened me, but I couldn't let that show.

"I wanted to apologize to you for my earlier behavior," I admitted, my cheeks flushing with shame.

"It is not every day someone sees an angel. Different reactions are expected." He smiled at me, despite the fact that it never reached his eyes.

With that, he turned into a little ball of light and he disappeared.

I tried not to scowl as Remiel told Colette—well, his disembodied voice told her—that he would be waiting at the seal.

"You handled that well," Kratos told me after a moment, nodding, while Colette entertained Genis with her wings.

"…" I nodded. I felt like I was gonna throw up. "Thanks…" It was getting hard to ignore Colette's wings, and I reeeally wanted to touch them all of a sudden. _Restraint,_ I told myself, _Don't attach yourself to Colette. Do NOT latch onto her and try to touch her wings. Do NOT ogle. _

"Look, Tory!!" she called, fluttering her wings rapidly. Dang, that was making it REALLY hard to ignore them.

I approached her, trying not to seem excited. "They're…pretty, Colette." I realized one hand had started to reach to touch it, but I quickly dropped it to my side. _They're not translucent…they still sparkle and all, but they're all solid and connected…_

I looked down at her face, and saw how unsure her eyes were beneath her smile.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that I knew what was going to happen already, but I had gotten really good at reading people.

When we got out of the unbearably hot temple, Colette dropped to her knees—almost. I caught her in mid-drop by the shoulders, biting back the urge to "nyurg." I was thankful for my knowledge of playing the game, because I could help and change things…just a little.

Or a lot. Like, saving Nero for instance.

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted, "Are you okay?!"

"I'm…fine," she lied, blue eyes wide and confused over the sudden sickness. Her face had paled, and her lips were turning purple…

We set up camp near the ocean, where there was some grass growing. It was already cooler where we were, but by the time it was dark out, it was freezing, and Genis blasted our pile of wood with fireballs, giving us warmth and light.

We had tofu curry, made by Genis that night. It was new for me, considering I'd never had it, but…it was kinda good.

I was in one of my Moods; not paying attention to anyone's conversations. I was tired from the day's events.

After setting up camp, Kratos had picked up two sticks, thrown one to me, and told me to defend myself.

Yeah. Kratos didn't lecture me about the note I left for Lloyd; he punished me for it by beating me to the ground over and over for three hours. He didn't once mention the note, but I guessed he knew I'd known. He seemed no more frustrated than before with how I responded and attempted to parry his attacks, but he was pointing out flaws in my stance way more than he normally did.

So not only was I sore; my pride had once again been wounded, and my ego was rapidly dying, and I was left wondering once more if anyone from Gaia really had thought I helped.

Were they just being nice, or had I really, really done well?

I sighed, watching shapes dance in the fire. I wasn't going to last through the journey without Derik and Vincent…

_I can't do anything right…_

I tensed when I realized that I had spoken my thoughts out loud.

"What makes you say that?" Raine questioned distractedly.

"…Everything," I sighed after a moment, angry at myself. "I can't wield a sword worth a crap; my staff skills won't kill strong and heavily armed enemies…" _I can't have my gun here, _"I can't do magic, and I can't heal anyone."

"What matters is that you're trying," the white-haired woman responded. "And frankly, I think this journey will do you well."

"Sure," I replied softly, shutting my eyes as a wave of guilt threatened to choke me. I was lying my ass off with the amnesia thing, but I had no intention of telling them for a long while where I was from. I WOULD tell them, though. "…Thank you, for bringing me."

"You're welcome." I stood up from the ground and went over to my travel bag, pulling out a couple of thin sheets and a pillow—it was nearly freezing, so it wouldn't keep me too warm, but it would do. I just had to stay close to the fire. "You're going to bed already?"

"I'm tired," I said, looking to Raine. "I've…had a long day. But then again, we all did."

_A hand on was on my shoulder, shaking me. "Hey." The voice was hard to place with a face, but by the way my ears perked up, I recognized it. "Come on." It was a young sounding male._

_I shook my head and mumbled, "Need to wait for Cloud…"_

_The man sighed. "She's pretty out of it." He paused, and an arm went underneath my legs, one behind my shoulders, and I was lifted up. I started to struggle a little, and he said, "It's me, it's fine…I'm here, Tory."_

_I sighed and nodded, resting my head against his shoulder. I heard giggling and laughter, and once more, the man holding me—I knew it was Cloud now—sighed. _

"_Thank you," I murmured, enjoying the warmth of the hold._

"_Mm-hmm. Now let's get you up to bed, okay?"_

"_She's cute, isn't she? She actually looks her age when she's sleeping."_

"Who's Cloud?"

I blinked my eyes open when I heard the question.

"Maybe she was just talking about Clouds in her sleep."

"No, she said she was going to wait for CLOUD, like it was a name."

I stared up at the two boys leaning down over me, but looking at each other.

"Can I help you?" I snarled, angry at waking up in this way. They both jumped, and Lloyd and Genis's eyes widened as they looked down at me.

They straightened up. "Umm…" Lloyd laughed somewhat nervously. "Sorry, Tory, you were talking in your sleep…"

I replayed the memory, which was more vivid and easier to remember than most of my dreams. It had been Cloud who had carried me…I guess…he really wasn't mad at me the next morning. I was just being loud and he had a bad hangover.

"So, who's Cloud?" Genis demanded, impatiently crossing his arms. "Or did you forget when you woke up?"

I debated on telling them. Obviously I wasn't happy with them for listening to me while I slept. "Back off," I said with a warning tone in my voice while I reached for my glasses.

"Fine, you don't have to get mad…" Lloyd sighed, eyes furrowing with his anger.

"YOU didn't have to hang over me like that," I responded, getting up. "Nosy jerks…"

"We just wanted to see if you remembered something important," the smaller of the two whined. I made an angry, almost exaggerated sighing noise, and crossed my arms.

"Can't you wait a little while?" I asked, trying not to cry from frustration. My voice had raised an octave or two, and I was having some serious problems keeping it lowered. "I just woke up…" And I missed Cloud. He and I weren't TOO close, but…the blonde was so cute and loveable and…and so freaking CUTE!!!

Wait, I already said that.

And he was nice to me.

Anyways.

"Alright, fine, you don't need to get all dispensive about it."

I stared at him, my eyebrow raising high. "…You mean DEFENSIVE."

"Fine, whatever…"

I groaned, shaking my head and shutting my eyes. "Cloud…from what I can remember now, was a friend whom I looked up to." Without thinking, I had wrapped my arms around myself.

I was getting way to into lying.

_This has to stop, soon…_

**Sorry for taking forever, you guys!**

**Read Heaven's Forgiveness by Omega'sSquire!!! She wrote it for my birthday, and I'm officially fourteen! And she's a very good authoress, you should read anything she writes. ^-^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tales of Memory**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter Seven: Assassins, Guardians, and Izoold**

**Yeah, yeah, I know, I went overboard with Kratos getting angry.**

**I know I forgot to give the last chapter a title, too.**

**ANYWAYS.**

**Here. Maybe this chapter will make up for the shitty writing I've been calling "Tales of Memory." Like I've been saying, I'm really not happy with how this is going…I feel like I did when I was writing the first two or three chapters of Crystal Cerberus.**

_**Oh, and while I'm at it, I want you all to help me figure out what kinda fan fiction I should write off to the side—FF7 related, of course.**_

_**Maybe I should try something else aside from a self insert, but if I DO do another one off to the side, I was thinking a…cosplay related one.**_

_**Or should I attempt a CloudxSeph fic, or…or…well I dunno, you guys help me out—PUH-LEAZE?! AH NEED UR HELPZ!!!!**_

_**Thanks in advance, everybuddeh!**_

We had stopped back in Triet the day after releasing the seal, and spent a night there. After stocking up on supplies the day after _that_, we headed out for the Ossa Trail. I was kind of stiff from sleeping in a funny position, and a little sore from training with Kratos—though I wasn't exactly mad about it once I thought that having to go all-out against him might make me stronger—but other than that, I didn't have a headache or anything, so I was feeling pretty good.

I felt bad for getting cranky with Lloyd and Genis, too, though I couldn't let my emotions rule me at this point…I shouldn't have gotten as close as I already had; it would make our goodbyes even harder.

Eventually the air was cooler than the normal desert air, and we were walking on solider rock. Now, it's true that sand is more supportive to walk on, but it slows you down…a lot.

"Stop!" a woman's voice suddenly shouted. I looked up just in time to see her jumping down from a ledge, and she faced us from about fifteen feet away. She had her black hair pulled into a high ponytail that stuck out in different directions, and…

Oh, my God, her boobs were almost as big as Tifa's.

"What?" Lloyd seemed confused as she looked at him, most likely mistaking him for the leader. Oh, wait, he was confused because he hadn't been paying attention to her voice, he was too busy staring at her chest.

"Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?" Colette asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," he replied.

"Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" she demanded, and I couldn't help but spot how unsure her eyes looked.

"Oh, that's me." Colette stepped up, putting herself near a bright red lever sticking up from the ground.

"Prepare to die!" the woman—Sheena Fujibayashi—spat, drawing cards from her shirt…kimono top thing…She charged at Colette, but I bit back my protective instincts, knowing what was happening as the blonde fell back in surprise, hitting the lever and causing a trap door to open beneath Sheena. Poor, poor Sheena.

I started snickering, while everyone else—aside from Kratos—uh-oh'd.

"Oh no!" Colette gasped as she got up. "What should I do? I did it again…"

Raine shook her head. "You don't need to worry about it. If she had not fallen in, you might have been killed."

"But…"

"Well," Lloyd sighed, "I guess I _do_ feel a bit sorry for her."

"I hope she's okay…" Colette whimpered, getting down on her knees next to Lloyd to peer down the pit.

That's when Genis got down next to them and started spouting off crap I barely understood. "Even assuming her weight to be 45 kilograms, and this hole to be about 10 meters deep, and calculating the gravity constant at about 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal."

Lloyd looked at him, as confused as I was. "Gravity…constant? I don't understand what you just said, but she's alive, right?"

"Probably."

I walked up to the hole. "I can jump in after her and check."

"You'd probably land on her and kill her," Lloyd joked, "You're probably heavier than she is!"

"New plan," I said, grabbing the brunette by his collar. "Let's throw YOU in."

"…We should get moving," Kratos said, before I had a chance to carry out my plan.

"Hey! Shouldn't we try to find out who that woman was?" Lloyd asked him, tugging at my wrist and unlatching my fingers from his collar.

"She'll come after us again on her own. This area is too confined and the footing is poor. It would be wise not to linger."

_Got it memorized?_

"Stop that," I muttered to myself.

"Stop what?" Colette asked.

"Thinking. I-I was talking. To myself, I mean…"

"Why? Were you thinking too hard?"

"…Yeah, something like that." I sighed, shaking my head at her. "Sorry…"

---

We started up the trail, and I surprised myself by keeping up with Kratos. I surprised myself further by asking, "Hey, once we get to the next town, can we do some more training?" I'd been…a whiny bitch last time, and I guess I felt bad about it now, even though I shouldn't have been…

He looked at me, giving me that "WTF" face that always made me giggle in the game. "…If you'd like to train, perhaps we should start you off against Lloyd." I smiled a little, and he said, "He's a bit closer to your level."

"Aw, man…" the brunette sighed, hearing the conversation. "Do we have to?"'

"It's good to get in as much practice as possible," I responded, casting another smile over my shoulder at him. We were heading downward now, and I knew we'd be having a battle to fight soon enough.

"Who are you and what have you done with Tory?"

"Nothing, Lloyd, I just wanna get better so I don't have my ass handed to me every time I duel with Kratos."

"It's not a bad idea," Raine said, "But Tory, something else you should work on is censoring your language."

I shrugged, trying not to show surprise from the scolding tone in her voice. "Why? It's nothing Genis hasn't heard before, if he hangs out with Lloyd."

"I don't want him picking up on it."

"Raine, I'm not going to!" Baby-Weiss cut in, sniggering at me.

A massive collection of boards nailed together fell, and Sheena stood in the entrance of a massive, dark hole, covered in dirt and bruises. "W…wait!" She shouted, sounding a bit winded from her…experience.

"…Wow, she caught up with us," Lloyd said.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Colette exclaimed. She made a move to walk towards the purple-clad ninja, but Sheena was having none of that.

"D…don't move!" she shouted.

"A wise decision," Raine agreed, making no sense to me whatsoever.

"…" Sheena stepped into a battle stance. "I won't be caught off guard this time! Prepare to die!" She brought her cards out, one disappearing to become a guardian, before she charged at Colette, who instantly got her chakrams out.

"What are ya gonna do, give us PAPER CUTS?!" I taunted, whipping my staff out rather than using my sword as I ran towards her.

"Sh-shut up!" She stammered, bringing up an invisible shield with her cards to block my attack.

"Pyre Seal--"

I jumped back before she could finish the move, and ended up with my back getting slashed open by the Guardian's claws.

"Aaggh!" I gasped, stumbling forward. Grimacing at the pain, I blinked away tears before they could fall, and turned to swing my staff at the offending Guardian.

"Sword Rain!" Lloyd shouted, jabbing his blade countless times at the bird-like monster. It kinda…squawked at him, and swung. He ducked, and cut across its chest.

"First Aid!" Raine called out, and a green energy lit up around me, closing the wounds and getting rid of most of the pain. I was back on my feet and helping Lloyd attack the giant bird-thing.

"Demon Fang!"

Kratos's attack main Sheena cry out, and something in my chest tightened. I couldn't help turning to look, and I watched the Asian-looking woman fall before she got back to her feet.

"Tory!"

Something hit me from behind, and everything went dark. The last thing I knew was pain.

---

_There was a man in front of me. I knew him, but I didn't. What I felt as I stared at the back of his head was a mixture of fear and ecstasy, like I was unsure of how I should feel at the sight._

"_Good to see you," I greeted, causing him to turn his head to regard me with his strange gaze._

"_It hasn't been that long," he replied. His cold tone cut through me like a sword, but I assured myself that he wasn't angry, because he was usually rather cold. He looked back ahead._

"_I know!" I blurted, unable to stop myself from taking another long stride forward, "I know. It's just that I…wasn't expecting to…to see you, so soon." I moved forward again, so that I was at his side. I felt like I was letting someone down by being so close to this man. I looked up to the side of his face, watching his eyes for any change as I spoke, while he continued to stare, as if dazed, ahead. _

"_So…" I continued. "Yeah…I'm really happy to see you made it back safely…I was worried…that someone else who find you before we could meet again…"_

"…_You shouldn't have come," he stated, his voice taking on a strange…almost empty tone._

_I blinked, trying to smile despite my sudden fear for both myself and this man. "Why no—ugh!" _

---

I gasped, clutching at my stomach with both hands as pain flared in my abdomen. It hit me immediately that I had been dreaming, but the pain was still there, like…like something was stabbing _into_ my stomach. I moved my hands a bit, grimacing as I stared at where the pain was centered…it hurt on my back, right where it hurt on my stomach…but it was slowly ebbing away. Groaning, I reached for my glasses, which were on a bedside table.

_Okay, worse has happened,_ I told myself, _When you were little, you got shot in the back by a Clone Trooper and it still hurt when you woke up…_

It slowly dawned on me that something…stank. Bad. It smelled…like…kinda like…

I saw a window from the bed I was sitting on, and got out of bed to approach it. Poking my head out, I realized that it was the tide…

I was in Izoold.

I pulled my head back, and went for my travel bag and my staff, which had been removed from the harness.

The harness was STILL uncomfortable to sleep on, and I told myself that that was what had caused such discomfort in my sleep. It certainly wasn't enough to explain all of the pain, but I stopped myself from believing that.

My scabbard was still on my belt, the sword still in it. Good…

So, I went out the front door of the one-room inn, and looked around the small village with a smile. My companions were probably speaking to Lyla, or Max, but I knew they hadn't left without me.

The stink wasn't as bad after a few minutes of standing outside, and the cool breeze was nice.

Eh. I'd wait for Lloyd…I kind of wanted a little alone time anyways.

---

**So sorry for the short chapter, but…well, I wanna update as much as I can. Let me know if the line breaks are showing up now; I'm trying to make sure at least SOMETHING's there to show the scene switches…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tales of Memory**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter Eight: Imposters and Plans**

**A/N: I'm starting to think that I should have called this Tales of Memoria, because that just sounds cooler, and I forgot someone already called a ToS thing Tales of Memory.**

…**Dammit.**

**It's like that time I named my Mary Sue's gunblade Death Penalty, and had no idea Vincent's best weapon in FF7 was called the same thing.**

**But yeah, I found a couple mistakes in the last chapter, which is no surprise, but…gah…**

**On a happier note, I've pretty much gotten through my least favorite part of the game.**

---

I was slightly seasick from the rocking motions of the fishing boat we were on, courtesy of Max, sailing towards Palmacosta. I had decided to tell Lloyd about y dream, considering it was nothing embarrassingly stupid, and I was seriously wondering about it myself.

"And it still hurt when you woke up?"

I laughed at the way Raine seemed totally fascinated by my dream. "Yeah." I put my hand over my stomach, where I had been stabbed, I think, in the dream. "Right here. I mean, it doesn't hurt now, but it was like I actually felt it."

"Is there a scar there that you know of?" Raine questioned. I shook my head. "Strange. So it wasn't the regaining of a memory…"

"Definitely not," I replied, shuddering a bit. "I doubt I would have lived." Seriously, though. I wouldn't have had a chance of living if I got run through like in the dream.

"Man, that's weird…" Lloyd said. "I've had a couple dreams like that, but just little pains that went away really fast. They never hurt for long."

"So, who attacked you, again?" Colette asked. "Someone you didn't know?"

"I _did_ know him," I said quickly, before adding, "In the dream, I mean. I…I don't remember what he looked like." There was that phantom figure in my mind, the color was all there, all the details, but it was like I couldn't focus on it. This, I know, is pretty normal. "I was happy to see him, I think, but…obviously, he had different feelings."

"Oh!" I jumped at Lloyd's exclamation. "What if the guy in your dream had something to do with your amnesia?"

…Well, I had to give him points for thinking of that, and there was no way I could simply tell him that Gemini had simply put me where he'd find me.

"Maybe," I said, raising the pitch of my voice to sound kind of hopeful, "Maybe that dream represented the fact that it was somebody I cared about who left me behind like that…or something…" Maybe I was having a bad dream about Kratos's future betrayal, and thought he would stab me.

I shut my eyes tightly. No…it wasn't Kratos. A flash of who had attacked me in the dream made my heart skip before the face I saw disappeared, and it was impossible to see the man again, even in memory.

When I opened up my eyes again, I stared at the sky, looking at the clouds drifting overhead.

…_You shouldn't have come._

Maybe it was just me, but that _voice_…Out of the dream, even…it sounded familiar. I knew the person.

_You shouldn't have come._ I was startled, suddenly, as my mind tried to match the voice to Vincent, and guilt caused my chest to tighten in pain. No, Vincent didn't sound like that—it lacked that sort of rumble, and wasn't that of his younger self. Besides, it probably would have hurt worse if Vincent had shoved his claw through my stomach. But…the voice was far too different.

_Try too hard to remember and your memory will deceive you. _Hadn't someone I knew said something like that, before? Or was it from a game?

"Well, whatever," I sighed. "It's not important. Anyways, if it is, it'll come back to bite me on the--"

"Tory," Raine cut me off, and I looked to her. "Language."

"Yes Mommy."

She sighed, shaking her head at me.

---

Quite some time later, we arrived at Palmacosta, the largest city in Sylvarant. I was actually pretty impressed by its size, though it was nothing compared to Midgar…or what Midgar HAD been.

We made our way through the market after saying goodbye and thanking Max, and I forgot to try stopping an incident from happening as we got into the other part of the city.

When we got up to a corner, Colette ran right into a girl, causing said girl to drop her Palma Potion and both of them fell down.

"…There she goes again," Genis muttered.

"Oww!" the young woman whined, "What did you do that for?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Colette apologized, getting up.

"Ahh! The Palma Potion we just received!"

"Hey Lady," a man with spiky red hair growled. "That was a very expensive potion--"

"We'll buy a replacement!" I cut in, pushing Colette behind me. "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"I replacement?!" the boy laughed. "You think that'll be enough to appease my anger?!"

"You're just making yourself look more and more like an idiot," Lloyd snickered.

"What did you say?! Do you have any idea who we are?!"

"And I should care because…?" Lloyd asked.

"Why, you little--"

"Stop," one of the two women said, "I'd like to leave here as soon as possible. Don't start unnecessary trouble."

"You got lucky this time around, kiddies," the guy said, glaring at me, Lloyd, and Colette. "Hurry up and buy that potion."

"We will," I assured him angrily, "Don't get your panties in a twist."

"Colette, Tory--" Lloyd tried protesting. "You don't have to…"

"No, I ran into them, so I have to pay for it," Colette said.

---

We walked right past the shop that had a sign with "Marble's" on it, where we would buy the Potion from, but…I didn't say anything, hoping we were doing it the way which would show that the idiots we ran into were impersonating our group.

We entered a large building, which sort of confirmed my thoughts.

"Greetings, travelers! We welcome travelers, as per the teachings of Martel. May the blessing of Martel be upon those who journey. By the way, may I ask where you have come from? Are you on a pilgrimage for Martel?" The man greeting us was blonde, and was wearing something that I almost thought about calling a dress.

"Ah," Lloyd, for whatever reason, opened his big mouth first, "we came from Iselia. "We're on the journey for world regeneration…"

"…World regeneration…?" the man—Dorr—repeated, glancing to a handsome man with blue-black hair, whom I almost mistook for Adam.

"Colette here is the Chosen of Mana," Genis piped up, "The Tower of Salvation appeared, right?"

Dorr looked to said Chosen. "Are you saying you are the Chosen?" That had just been stated, so I immediately accused Dorr of being a bigger idiot than Lloyd. In my head, of course.

"Ah, um…yes. It seems that way, anyways," Colette said.

The blue-black haired guy, Neil, as I remembered, finally spoke. "…Governor General Dorr."

"Yes… The Chosen was just here moments ago! How dare you defile that name! These despicable criminals must be arrested and turned over to the church at once!" Dorr commanded. We were surrounded within moments, and I immediately tensed. Colette gasped, stumbling and losing her balance, landing on the floor as her wings came into view.

"Wow!" a little girl in a purple dress shouted, "Father, did you see?! She has wings! She's like an angel! They're _beautiful!_"

"W…wait!" Neil shouted, waving his arms for the guards to stop. "Everyone, lower your weapons! This person before us is without a doubt the Chosen of Mana!" The guards backed up, some gasping at the sight. "There is no mistaking the wings that are on your back! Please, forgive our insolence, Chosen one."

"Ah, um, please, it's okay," Colette stammered, blushing slightly as she was helped to her feet by Lloyd. "Um…um…it's all right, really. Everyone tells me I'm not very Chosen-like at all."

"But this means," Dorr gasped, "The Chosen we gave the Book of Regeneration to was an imposter?!" Most of the group seemed alarmed.

"…Wait a minute. You said something about the Chosen coming here already…" Lloyd said slowly. "What _is _the Book of Regeneration? What's going on?"

"The Book of Regeneration is a record of Spiritua's journey," Neil explained, "It is the only document containing detailed records of the world regeneration, and it is a precious heirloom passed down through the generations of Governor-Generals of Palmacosta."

"That's it!" Genis squeaked, "With that, we won't have any trouble finding the seals!"

Raine was visibly pissed. "And you say you handed over this _invaluable_ book to a random person claiming to be _'The_ Chosen'?! Unbelievable!"

"Wait a minute," I said loudly. "Those people we ran into before…"

"…Of course, Tory!" Lloyd shouted, thankfully catching on, "It must be those guys that were giving us trouble earlier!"

"They're still waiting for us," I said, trying to hide my grin. "Let's go after 'em."

"We still need to get their potion," Colette said, perfectly serious.

---

"Good thinking, you two," Kratos commented in a tone that didn't really affect my ego. Colette was flipping slowly through the pages of the book, sitting on the bed at the inn after we FINALLY got there. Lloyd was too busy watching Colette and staring at the Angelic writing, and I just didn't really care about Kratos right now, as I was staring at the weird symbols as well.

"Well," I muttered, "This has been an interesting day…"

"Yeah," agreed Lloyd. "First those idiots, then the Desians…"

Desians hadn't questioned my appearance, thankfully, considering, again, I did have my hair down at that point, as well as having my glasses off. In all honesty, it was kind of frightening to know I was a wanted criminal…

But I _had_ helped Lloyd and Genis, and saved a bunch of people in Iselia…

And gotten some sort of sick thrill from being in danger. Ah, well, I know I'm not the only freak who loves danger.

"You know," I said, deciding to change my own thoughts to something more pleasant, "I think there's a school here."

"There is," Genis confirmed. "I was recommended."

Despite my NOT wanting to fail the test—which I would—I wanted to go to the school and do the test. "Cool. Wanna check it out?"

"Sure, if you want!"

"Ew," Lloyd said, looking at me. "You two are freaks, you know that?"

"There's nothing wrong with me for wanting to check out a school," I replied, grinning. "Besides, it's not like WE"RE gonna be doing any homework here--"

"Don't be too sure of that," Raine said, glancing at me, "You aren't my student, but you're still a child and I'm going to make sure you get a proper education."

…_Cloud and Tifa didn't make me go to school. Ah well, they probably would have eventually._ I pouted. "…Fine…well, I guess it would be a good idea."

"Don't forget," Kratos cut in, looking at the rest of us with minor annoyance. "We need to take care of the seals."

I responded immediately. "We know." His gaze shifted to me. "But why are you so dang eager to get Colette through this thing? I mean, you're getting paid good money."

"Hmph…"

_Ha. Gotcha._ I smirked, knowing I'd gotten him. "But anyways," I paused, waiting for his attention to come back to me. "After we go to the, um…school place, I'd like to try improving my sword skills…" I looked to Lloyd. "So yeah, we need to find a place outside the city to…"

"Train, yeah," Lloyd nodded, grinning.

"Considering the fact that Mister Grumpy over there doesn't want to deal with me anymore," I sighed loudly, "I gotta start fighting someone on your level."

"Hey! I'm not that bad!!" the brunette shot back, obviously offended.

"No, but Kratos is a lot better than you are."

"Shut up, Tory!"

"Make me."

"I will!"

---

**Okay, see you all later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tales of Memory**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter Nine: Irony**

**A/N: Okay, um, let's see…school has long since started, and I'm a freshmen who no one picks on because nobody KNOWS I'm a freshmen. **

**Oh.**

**The crazy scientist is AWESOME, just so you all know.**

**Now, what else do I have to tell you? OH YEAH! I'm taking Latin. So as my education continues, you should be getting new tidbits and updates and whatnot of random Latin words, like the fact that Vincent and Victoria have the same Latin meaning—the Conquering One.**

**Here's another thing—I cut my hair a little shorter now, so if you see any deviations on DA of myself that have shorter hair, it's because my sister got her hands on the scissors and "trimmed" off an inch or two. I like it this way, though. XD**

---

_**35. What is the name of the body of water between Izoold and Palmacosta?**_

What had I gotten myself into? I sighed softly. I didn't know the names of the land masses or the bodies of water…I'd be lucky if I got above _Lloyd's_ score. There were questions ranging between crap that a kindergartener would know and probably high school seniors.

_Palmacosta Sea (?)_

It was pathetic, really. I had no idea, and I was positive that I was wrong. I decided to skip back down to history, to see if I knew any down there. I flipped the page, and instantly saw a question I knew the answer to.

_**113. Who is the Hero who ended the Ancient Kharlan War?**_

_Mithos Yggdrassil._ Pausing, I erased the second name, scribbled over it, and erased it again. I wasn't supposed to know Mithos's last name.

From the other side of the room, I could swear I heard Kratos sigh in an irritated manner, and I glanced over, though not moving my head, then glanced back down to my paper.

_The poor guy's not sure what he should write to get the questions wrong. He could easily get a perfect score._

I felt an unexpected choking sensation when the thought of him leaving danced through my mind, accompanied by a burn in my eyes. I was forced to shut them until it went away, and I was sure I wouldn't start crying. It was weird, how much I didn't like him and yet loved him at the same time…not THAT kind of love, mind you, and it wasn't like a family bond or anything—there WAS no bond…it's just that…well…ugh…I don't know how to explain.

_Tch, _I thought, _I've been around him longer than I had been Vincent. He was always one of my favorite characters, and I guess his assholishness towards me hasn't changed that._

My hand was shaking, making my already-terrible handwriting appear even sloppier. "Che…" I was starting to get a headache; I was thinking too hard.

---

"I will now announce the test results!" the Dean of the school said, startling me out of my half-asleepness. Which isn't even a word. "Last place is…Lloyd Irving with 25!" I choked down a laugh.

"Whoa, 25!" Lloyd cheered himself, gleeful for the sad reason that he had never gotten better than that.

"That's your best yet, Lloyd!" Colette giggled, "Congratulations!"

"Heh heh…"

"The rest will follow in order!" The Dean continued, "Colette Brunel: 210!" Wait…if Colette was after Lloyd, and before me, it meant…I was…I got a better score than her?

"…Huh? It's not out of 100?" Lloyd asked, looking around in a confused manner.

"It's out of 400," Genis informed him. The brunette put his face down on the desk.

"Tory Carlton: 239!"

"Yes!" I hissed softly, pounding a fist into the air. I hadn't passed the test, but I had done pretty dang well.

"Kratos Aurion: 380. Raine sage: 400."

"Not like we expected anything less than perfection from the Professor," Lloyd grumbled.

"I shall now announce the scores of Genis and Mighty. Mighty Washington--" really, what kind of name was that? "398! Genis sage: 400!"

"I did it!" Genis shouted triumphantly.

"That's not…possible," Mighty said, blinking stupidly as he stared at the tiny Weiss Clone.

"Take that!" Lloyd shouted, his mood improving now that at least a few of us did well—besides Mr. Asshole and Ms. Perfect Grades. "Genis is amazing!"

"…I lost," the nerdy blonde said, "I'm sorry I made fun of you."

"Heheh, I can handle anything," Genis said, grinning.

"I must say," the Dean said, "Genis is quite impressive…"

---

"Oh come on, Tory," Lloyd sighed as I got to my feet, brushing dirt away. "You're not that bad off."

"I suck at swordplay," I whined, "And I wanna get better, but…My skills as far as swinging a sword are as bad as your school grades."

"Oh, shut up, it's not like you got an amazing score on that test," he shot back, flushing.

"I'm know," I continued, "that I shouldn't be this bad. My sis and my bro both kicked ASS with blades—well, my sister kicks more ass with knives, but…" I was serious.

He pointed his branch at me. "Come on. You wanted to train, so let's get back to it, okay?" I nodded, stepping into my battle stance. He rushed first, and I ducked the first swing, bringing my not-sharp-but-still-dangerous weapon to parry. I hadn't even thought about it. Kratos's advice to think, then react, never seemed to work for me.

Lloyd brought his "sword" back and swung hard enough to knock me onto my back, even as I managed to block it.

"Crap!" Just then, the edge of the branch poked my throat.

"You're dead again," Lloyd said with that "nah-nah-nah-nah-nah" tone. I glared at him, and his face fell. "What?"

"You suck," I sighed, knocking his stick away to get up. "Go practice with Kratos, okay? I'm tired."

"Jeez, you're moody. Is it your time of the month or something?" I shot another glare over my shoulder.

"Lloyd, shut it."

---

I ended up sticking around to watch Kratos duel with his son, and was amazed and surprise to see that he was just as hard on Lloyd as he was on me. Had I been overreacting to his ass-kicking?

_Hmph,_ I thought, _I guess I was. _Something tightened in my chest. I felt like a failure. _I'm gonna learn to fight with a sword soon. I've gotta. But I kick some serious ass with staffs, but the problem is that it won't kill enemies with thick skulls or armor, and my magic isn't working._

Suddenly, the wind blew, and I shuddered. It was getting cold. And late. The sun was already setting.

I decided to go back to the inn, and promptly turned around to do so. It would be dark by the time I even got back into the city, which meant my paranoia would be spiking anytime soon. It wasn't a fear of the dark; it was a fear of things following me IN the dark.

Just before the sun went down past the horizon, I reached that clearing where, in the game, you would land when returning to Sylvarant from Tethe'alla. It took a moment to realize it, of course. But just then, goosebumps rose on my skin when I heard a footsteps behind me—light, stealthy.

Hoping for something that would be a simple, cliché scare, that no one would be behind me, I turned, saying, "Kratos?"

"Sorry." A man stood not too far from me, wearing a tan, hooded robe. "I did not mean to startle you. Can you come with me?"

"Not a chance," I snapped, reaching for a weapon that was no longer there—Crystal Cerberus—before reminding myself "No, sword or staff" mentally. That, apparently, was all the time the guy needed. I was scared, and I think that made me hesitate—I was alone.

A foot planted itself in my gut, launching me backwards. When I landed, it was uncomfortable, and difficult to get back up, but it hadn't hurt too much. I attempted, again, to reach for my sword, but I froze when I felt the cold steel of the man's sword against my throat first.

I stared up at him, frightened, and a cold feeling spread through me as I saw his eyes.

They were just…_white_. There was nothing, not even pupils in them; it was just white, white, white…

I'm not quite certain of what happened just then, considering I was in a paralyzed state, but suddenly the man was thrown off of me, and I heard something that sounded like a crack, and then…

I was hauled to my feet.

"You okay?"

"Wh…what?" I stared at the woman who, as I guessed, had saved me. The hand on my upper arm yanked away, as if burned. "You!" I gasped, recognizing the hairdo and the outfit in the dim light. It was Sheena Fujibayashi, the assassin from back in Ossa Trail. She drew her cards and stepped into a battle stance, like she was startled, and then I remembered…

She had, after all, tried to kill me…And wound up saving me from my attacker…

I glanced around. Gone. He was gone.

"I…dr-draw your weapon!" Sheena snapped, not moving. I looked at her, still slightly dazed.

"You're gonna kill me?" I asked, frowning as I fumbled with my sword and it fell to the ground. My hands were shaking too much to hold it. "But you just saved me…" I didn't bother trying to pick it up again.

"That's because…because I wanted to kill you myself!" she shouted. I was partially scared that she would attack, because I couldn't take her on myself.

"Kill me, then," I said, taking a gamble.

Her reply both startled and pleased me. "I refuse to attack an unarmed opponent." I leaned down and picked up my sword, carefully returning it to the scabbard on my left hip. "…Don't put it away!"

"Walk back to town with me?" I asked, nodding to the city. There was still some distance left until we got there, and Lloyd and Kratos apparently hadn't heard the attack.

Now. I was still scared shitless, and I was probably shaking, but I didn't want her as an enemy right then.

"No!" she said firmly, "I'm trying to kill you!" I nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to fight," I said, trying to appear calm. "Put your cards away, please."

Sheena stared for a moment longer, before slowly complying with my nervous request. I sighed in relief, letting out a soft laugh.

"Okay. NOW will you come back to Palmacosta with me?" She was about to decline; I could see it in her eyes, so I continued. "I swear, it's no trap. I-I just don't want that guy to come back."

"Who was he?"

"No idea."

"…If this is a trap, I swear that I will end your life."

"I know." Don't argue with the angry assassin. "My name is Tory Carlton." Maybe I could prevent future attacks by befriending her? Probably not. Things like that never really happened.

"I…don't care what your name is," she stammered, seemingly thrown off again.

"What's yours?" I asked.

"Sheena Fujibayashi." She relaxed a little, though she was obviously taking caution.

I nodded, and turned my back to her, walking towards the large city again. I knew that at any moment she could murder me, and inwardly I prayed---whether it was to God, Athena/Minerva, or to Martel, I don't know---that Sheena would see this for what it was: I was showing her that I trusted her. Maybe it was stupid to do so, but she was a good person.

"I don't know whether you're brave, or stupid," she said softly after a moment.

"I was just wondering that myself," I chuckled. "Maybe a bit of both? Anyway, I owe you one, Sheena."

"If I knew who you were, I might not have saved you." I didn't respond. About a minute later, the assassin asked, "You're not going to ask me what my motives are?"

"I already know," I said, dread tightening in my chest. "You're trying to kill Colette." Oh, jeez, that may have saved me from some explaining.

"That's not what I meant," she said. "I meant…oh, whatever, never mind. You're really bizarre, you know that?" I looked over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow. It was hard to tell, but she seemed to be thinking hard, and worried.

"I won't ask because…" I waited, trying to figure out a way to phrase this well. "I understand that not everyone believes in the same thing. The world regeneration thing seems like bull to me." I shrugged. "Maybe for you it's more than that." I looked back ahead, my heart pounding with my still-pumping adrenaline, and fear. Seriously, I wanted to trust Sheena, but she scared the living shit out of me—where did that expression come from?

---

"Okay," Sheena said as we neared the inn, and I turned around. "I played escort for you. Once we part ways, we're enemies again."

I smiled. "Thank you." I'd…prepare…some…sort of gift for her for when she joined the group. "And I understand. This never happened, right?"

She looked at me, and I could no longer read her expression properly as she nodded. "Right. Farewell."

"See ya."

She poofed away, and I went into the inn.

---

"_Don't you ever give up?"_

"_No, I don't."_

"_I have no intention of fighting you."_

"_I won't leave you alone until you're dead. You deserve to die!"_

"_Is that what you believe?"_

"_It's what I __**know**__!"_

"_That's rather unfortunate…I have no intention of dying again anytime soon."_

---

**Don't kill me!! D'X This took forever, because I had a lot to do between schoolwork and chores and whatnot!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tales of Memory**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter Ten:**

**A/N: I almost typed this chapter: Tales of Manga because I'm on the phone at the moment. =D**

**Oh Em Gee, chapter ten?!**

**This chapter's dedicated to you, Mimi!**

**And one of my lovely reviewers has suggested I attach a blade to the end of my staff. An excellent idea, now I need only an opportunity to do so.**

---

*Thud*

"Oww!" Lloyd exclaimed as my boot collided with his face. It fell to the ground, leaving a red mark on the brunette's face. "What the hell was that for?"

I blinked at him. "Oh…Lloyd," I said slowly, trying to let it all sink in. "Sorry…" I had thought that guy had come back…well, with the door bursting open so suddenly… "You startled me."

"Yeah, I figured, but your _boot?_" He sighed, bending down to pick it up and toss it to me. I caught it, but it fell from my hands and I had to get it again.

"Really, I'm sorry—at least I didn't throw my staff at you."

"At least? That still hurt!"

"You can take it, you're a big boy." I frowned. Ah, god, that sounded wrong. Thank God/Minerva/Athena/Martel Lloyd didn't pick up on the awkwardness I felt after saying that.

"That doesn't mean you get to chuck boots at me!" he complained.

"Mm, true, what do you want?" I bit my lip. "I mean, what's up?" He cracked a small smirk.

"We're goin' out to the Seal of Water today," he said, "So hurry up; we're heading out after breakfast!!"

He left, slamming the door unintentionally on his way out…

I fell back on the bed, legs hanging off, meaning to only rest for a minute. But before I knew it, I was asleep again. Shortly after, I suppose—couldn't have been THAT long—something pretty heavy landed on me, which woke me up, and then I was being TICKLED.

"AHH!!! WHAT—NO!!! GENIS?! GET OFF!!" I screeched, while the small mage sat on my stomach and continued the cruel torture.

He cackled, saying in between his little laughs, "You should have woken up" in the nah-nah tone.

"RAAaaAAIIINE!!"

The professor poked her head in, amused. "That's quite enough Genis," she laughed softly, "She's awake."

"Aww," he giggled, hopping to the floor, "You're no—wahk!"

"Gotcha," I said triumphantly as I crossed my arms. I had jabbed him in the sides just as he got to the end of my reach. He turned around, grinning back at me. "Okay, whatever, I'm up…" I pulled my hair back into order and set my glasses straight, planting my feet on the floor to get up.

---

I believed, at the time, that it was safe to say _he_ was nowhere near. Of course, another part of me said he was, but that was just me being paranoid. After the night before, my paranoia was going to become my friend. But my eyes kept darting around, at that itself gave my fears away.

"Is something wrong?" Colette asked.

I jumped a little, not noticing that she had started walking at my side. "Huh?"

"You look spooked," she explained.

"Oh. I'm fine." I looked away, flushing slightly from embarrassment of having the person I was supposed to be protecting during the journey worrying about me…ow, my pride.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

I sighed. "Colette, hun, really, you don't have to apologize for everything…it's not your fault."

"…Right. I'm sorry," she said again. I sighed, shaking my head and patting Colette on the shoulder.

"That's Colette for ya," Lloyd laughed, affection obvious in his voice. I nodded, and gave another glance over my shoulder. I could swear I felt eyes in the back of my head, but I was in the back of the group, right next to Colette.

"Did you hear something?" Kratos asked, somehow knowing I was looking back without looking back at ME.

"…Uh…" I shuddered, a chill going through the air…but only I seemed to notice. "You guys, I don't wanna sound whiny, but can we go a little faster?" I'd stepped towards Colette a little more, only noticing my movement after I did so, and felt my face heating up with embarrassment.

"Why?" Genis groaned, "My legs are sore already…" I barely heard him.

I've been so scared, a few times in my life, where tears come to my eyes and I start shaking. This was one of those times. "Are you cold?" Lloyd asked. The temperature had indeed seemed to drop, but…that wasn't it.

"Dude," I insisted softly, "We're being followed." Lloyd looked behind us, and then at me, "There's nothing there."

_Dammit, Lloyd…_

After one last look over my own shoulder, I shut up, not speaking until we got to the House of Salvation, where Kratos said we would rest for a short while.

---

I had completely forgotten about the meeting with Sheena at the House of Salvation. Therefore, I was taken aback when I saw her standing in front of the (coughfakecough) Spiritua Statue, murmuring a prayer.

"…alla will suffer. Please, help me save everyone."

Now, if I had been thinking, I would have clapped a hand over Lloyd's mouth to stop him from disturbing the ninja. Unfortunately, I wasn't thinking, so Lloyd spoke up.

"What are you praying for?" he asked.

"So I can save everyone," she answered, before slowly turning, and… "Uh..!" She took a step back, eyes widening with surprise.

"Well," Lloyd chuckled, "there's a nice thought."

"Nothin' wrong with that," I agreed.

"Sh…shut up!" she snapped, hands fumbling as she reached for her cards, only to be shocked by my spiky-haired friend yet again.

"My name's Lloyd! What's yours?"

"What…?" Sheena's expression was great. Really, it was.

"Lloyd?" Genis hissed in an alarmed, "WTF ARE YOU DOING?!" tone.

Colette stepped up, raising her hands and clasping them together near her chest. "Ah, I'm Colette. I'm still inexperienced as a Chosen, but I promise I'll do my best and regenerate the world."

"And I'm Tory," I offered, though unless she forgot my name from the night before, she knew.

"…You're _all_ idiots!" she announced, looking between the three of us brave souls. "I never asked your names!"

"Oh, you're right," Colette said, "I'm sorry."

"I…" Sheena was struggling to look calm. "I'm trying to kill you!" she reminded the blond.

Colette nodded. "I know. But if we just talk, I'm sure we can reach an understanding."

"Are you listening?!" Sheena demanded sharply, making me laugh softly. She shot a less-than-menacing glare at me.

"I'm listening. But um, Ms. Assassin…"

"It's _Sheena,_" she said, angry and probably a bit reluctant to give her name. "Sheena Fujibayashi!"

Colette said one of the many statements in the game that confused me. "You were praying. Praying makes one's heart grow. I pray, too. So I'm sure we can understand each other." Honestly, I was pretty sure that didn't make any sense to anyone but Colette.

"I…I was praying that I'd be able to kill you… Forget it! I lost my concentration! You'd better be ready next time!" The clumsy assassin I had already grown fond of poofed away once more.

Poor Sheena. I think she was embarrassed.

"I hope she'll be okay." I looked at Colette, surprised. I knew I shouldn't be at that point, but really, Sheena HAD been trying to kill her.

"I think…" I bit my lip. "I think she needs some friends."

"Yeah, she's probably lonely," Lloyd said after a moment.

Kratos sighed audibly, but didn't say anything. Raine crossed her arms, and Genis looked between Lloyd and I like we were the stupidest people in all of the worlds.

Ha, not that he knew he looked like that. He probably thought he was looking at the stupidest people in all of the WORLD. Singular.

I'm'na shut up now.

---

"Okay," I said thoughtfully, "We heading out? I think we're all stocked up…"

"Indeed," Kratos said.

"Cool, the next Seal," Lloyd said, grinning. "I can't wait!" I patted him on the back.

"Yup, you'll be complaining before we get there."

"Hey…I will not…!"

"…I can't shake the feeling that I'm forgetting something really important." I continued to dig through my bag. "Dude, I have EVERYTHING here. Let's see, we're all here…"

"I think you're imagining things, then," Genis said.

"_You're not forgetting anything."_ I gasped sharply; hit full-force by the surprise of hearing Adam's voice.

"Are you okay?" Colette asked.

_Gods DAMN, Adam, _I thought, laughing softly, _you scared me._

"_I know. Sorry. We lost the connection to your chip a while ago. You went to Gaia about that time."_

_Oh, I see. It's good to hear your voice. I was worried. But say, I wanna ask a question._

"Tory?" Lloyd's voice cut through my thoughts.

"One minute," I said, waving a hand dismissively, "I'm dizzy."

"_Bet I know what you're going to ask."_

_Oh really?_

"_Yeah really. Is it about your Cetran blood?"_

…_No. But now I want an explanation for that, too._

"_Okay, that AFTER your question."_

Deciding I'd walk and talk to Adam at the same time, I told everyone I was okay then, and we headed outside.

_Who was the guy in the cloak who tried to kidnap me?_

"_You almost got KIDNAPPED?"_

_Yes, dingdong, I did._

"_What did he look like?" _he asked, and I heard faint clicking, like a keyboard.

_I dunno. He had white eyes, and that's all I saw, but he was wearing a cloak._

"_I'll need to drag you back later. Look, we'll do it once you get back to the inn for the day, alright?"_

_Fair enough, _I thought, surprisingly eager to get out of Sylvarant, even for a brief period of time. _Now. Did Emily lie about you guys MAKING me a Cetra?_

"…_You don't have to sound so mad about it," _Adam said, sounding almost hurt. _"But yeah…she did. WE did. You would have had to have gone through the experiments as a baby, for you to be able to access so much of your power so quickly."_

_So…are my parents not my real parents?_

"_They are." _Relief forced a sigh from my lungs. _"Your father is the Ancient."_

…_How is that even possible?_ I asked, my lips tightening as I began to fear the answer.

"_Most of his family came here, to this world, via magic, not the machines we use. The remaining family included his sister, and his mother, who died shortly after he left. His father, your father, and his other sister—your aunt—are the ones who came to Earth to escape."_

As it turned out, Daddy had never really lied to me—I just hadn't asked. If I asked him, which there was never a point or reason to, he may have told me the truth. _What about Bubba? Er, Rob? He's got the exact same parents as me…_

"_You know, he didn't inherit the Cetra bloodline like you did. Aren't you happy? That makes you different. Unique."_

I tried really hard not to be angry. _I see. _Then, another thought made me angry. _What about Daddy's OTHER sister?_

"_Dead."_

_Did Jenova--_

"_No."_

_Then what—_

"_Figure that out yourself."_

_He abandoned her?_

"_She wanted to stay behind, and paid for her decision with her life."_

I felt a little better about my father then. _Why won't you tell my what happened?_

"_I have no right to."_

_Dude, what the hell?_

"_What the hell what?"_

_Why the hell can't you tell me?_

"_I can, but I have no right to."_

_Now you're just repeating yourself! Tell me!_

"_No."_

_WHY?_

"_I have no right to."_

_You are SUCH a jerk!_

"_That's not true, I just don't—"_

_Shut up! _I was startled when, a moment later, it was like I had slammed the door to my head in his face, and I could no longer hear him.

---

"Wait a sec," I blurted after I was done fuming.

Lloyd glanced at me. "What?"

"We're heading back to Palmacosta?" I asked.

"Duh, weren't you listening?" He asked, looking slightly annoyed, "The Desians attacked Palmacosta!"

I was startled by that. "What? Really?"

"Yes," Raine said, "You looked a bit out of it, or like you were thinking hard. It's likely you didn't hear it."

"Guys, why aren't we running?" I demanded, doing so. Almost immediately though, I was caught by the back of my shirt, and hauled back by Kratos easily, even as I struggled desperately." Let go! We need to hurry!"

"Reserve your energy," he said, releasing me. I didn't try running again, but gave him by best Look. Didn't work. "If we are going to battle, you'll need all the energy you will lack by wasting it running."

"Mmmmmph," I whined, crossing my arms. "You've won the battle, but the war isn't over."

Kratos didn't crack even the slightest smirk, as I had been hoping for briefly.

---

"Out of the way!" a Desian shouted, "Lord Magnius approaches!"

As we reached the scene, I saw a muscular man with red dreadlocks doing said approaching. I always hated this part. Cacao was on the platform, noose around her neck.

"It's Magnius from the eastern ranch…" a young man said—those were his last words.

"That's LORD Magnius, vermin!" the Grand Cardinal corrected angrily, grabbing the man by his throat.

There was a crack, and the man was released, dead.

Magnius then went over to the platform Cacao stood on. Another Desian spoke up. "This woman defied the wishes of the great Lord Magnius and refused to provide us with supplies."

The other Desian guard spoke. "Therefore, while the designated death count has been exceeded, we have been granted orders to carry out this woman's execution!"

…_Wait for it, Tory…waif for it…_ Not like I was gonna out myself as the wanted criminal. I just wanted to spear Magnius through the—

"Dammit!" Lloyd shouted. "Why isn't the city militia doing anything to stop this?!"

"Most of them are out on training exercises right now," another man said, fidgeting nervously.

"The Desians must have waited for this opportunity!" Genis squeaked. "Slimy jerks!"

"Monsters," I said with a nod. "Evil, no good, rotten--"

"Mom!!" Resisting the urge to trip her Chocolate she passed, I grabbed her by her arm and hauled her back. She almost got away, but I was, thankfully, stronger than her. "Lemme go!!" she shouted, pulling desperately.

"Let me handle it," I said without thinking. I loved my mom, and if anything happened to her—like this—I would be freaking out, too.

"Tory?" Raine said, "That's not the wisest--"

Maybe being around Lloyd had gotten me a bit too confident. But then again, befriending a loyal young man like him meant…

"Right there with you!" he said, drawing one of his swords. I gave a thankful look.

"Both of you, listen to me," Raine said in an assertive, motherly tone. "This could have terrible consequences."

"But we can't let this happen!" Colette cut in, doing the little…two-fist-shake thing. You know, right? "Not if it's right in front of us!"

My ears focused in on the sound of pebbles clattering on the ground. No, not pebbles…rocks.

"You…disgusting little vermin!!" I heard Magnius shout. Shit.

Lloyd was the first to be able to react. "Stop right there!" he hollered, scraping the tip of his sword across the ground, causing sparks to fly, as he creative a fast-traveling Demon Fang. By the time I had fully turned, Magnius was kneeling on the ground, injured. Dude, that was fast.

"Ugh!"

"You…filthy inferior being!" a Desian shouted.

"You filthy Desians," I snarled back at him, stepping forward in a moment of boldness while pulling my staff from the harness. "You give _all_ half-elves bad names."

"Watch your mouth, girl," Magnius barked, getting to his feet. "You must have a death wish!" It struck me who I was dealing with, and I froze up, fear striking me.

"You bastards think you can get away with _anything!_" Lloyd shouted, "I'm sick of it!"

A fireball was cast on Magnius's signal, and Lloyd was unprepared. Genis, however, stepped in front of Lloyd, setting up his Force Field to block it.

"Amateurs," he muttered smugly.

Well, it was shaping up to be quite a day.

---

**Sorry for the delay, guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tales of Memory**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**A/N: I failed to title the last chapter. XD Way to go, eh? Oh, and there's a really funny quote in here that my friend got from her teacher.**

**---**

_The thing I felt most was fear. Unlike earlier, I had no control over what was happening. My memories, old and recent, flashed before my eyes as I fought the sight of the eyes; the white, white eyes that made me freeze up, unable to move. It was like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from, it kept replaying, over and over, and even though I knew I was screaming and flailing and trying to cover my eyes, __I wasn't__; just laying, staring into that gaze as the eyes drew closer._

_I started hearing voices, I started seeing other things, but one thing startled me out of the state I was in._

_The moment I woke, however, it disappeared._

---

"Dude." It was the first thing I said—more like croaked at that point.

Adam chuckled breathlessly, taking his hands from my wrists, "That was a bit worrisome. I thought you were seriously going to kill someone for a minute." I raised my shaking hands to wipe away at my tears, my glasses gone, probably a good thing.

"That wasn't any less scary as it was the first time," I said. "This better be worth it…"

"I noticed," he replied, taking a few steps away from the table I was lying back on. I struggled for a moment, trying to get up, though it proved a futile effort. "Relax, okay? I'll figure it out, or at least try to."

I looked around at the fuzzy, albeit familiar setting. "This isn't Gemini," I croaked, but it was more of a question than a statement.

"Nope."

"…So…?"

"So what?"

I shook my head, too tired to be more than slightly irked. "Don't be difficult…"

"I don't work with Gemmi anymore. Didn't I tell you?"

I jumped a little, eyes widening. "No, you failed to mention that fact. Where the he--"

"Quit your worryin', lass!" I felt something land on my stomach, and promptly burst out laughing as I saw Cait Sith sitting down.

"You and your mood swings," Adam sighed.

"You're with the WRO now?" I asked, looking to the blunette.

"Yeah, I guess."

I grinned, using an elbow to prop myself up while I clumsily dragged Cait Sith forward and against my chest, so I was holding the little mechanical kitty like a baby. "Whoa! Ah, hiya, lassie, I missed ya too!"

"Dude, Addie, get over here, I wanna hug from you too." I couldn't see his face, but I think he was offended.

"Hell no."

"You suck."

"Suck is a transitive verb, actually," Reeve said, making a completely random entrance that I didn't notice until he spoke. "And I'm very sure Adam isn't--"

"REEVE!!" I shouted, hopping off the table in a burst of energy and one-arm hugging the engineer, though I ended up feeling sick from the motion.

"Ooph!" He patted my back awkwardly, chuckling. "Hello to you to, Victoria."

"It's TORY," I corrected, leaning back a little to survey his face. I squinted. He had dark circles under his eyes. "Dude, have you been getting enough sleep?"

"I've been sleeping fine," he said in an assuring tone. "Now, while Adam checks the data he found, why don't you sit down."

"Aye, lass," Cait Sith agreed, "I can'na' breath!" I giggled, deciding to comply, and not bother to point out that the cat didn't need to breathe.

I took a deep breath as I pulled myself back up onto the table, but stayed sitting.

"Interesting clothing style, by the way," Reeve stated. I blinked.

"Whutnaow?" I looked down, following his gaze. "Oh." My outfit…was definitely…not normal as far as Gaia went. "Oh," I laughed in an embarrassed manner. "Yeah, uh…" Crud, I probably—no, I DID stink. "I need a shower."

"Yup," Adam agreed.

"Hey, shut up, I didn't want an opinion!"

---

I was wearing a white t-shirt and some jeans, courtesy of Alida, who had decided to steal my stinky, funny-looking clothes and wash them without telling me. Making a long story short, she was lending me some clothes so I could walk around for a while. Oh, and before I forget…Adam had thrown my glasses at me as I exited to find the showers.

I love that guy.

---

"What's Vincent been up to lately?" I asked Reeve later as we sat at the same spot that we did last time, drinking, again, coffee. Life was good.

"Hard to say," he said. I took a swallow of coffee, brows furrowing as I contemplated that. Or, rather, tried to contemplate _and_ understand it, but it wasn't working.

Oh, wait. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yes, but he's Vincent," he sighed.

"Meaning he's not talking enough for you to figure anything out?"

"Pretty much. I call him every now and then, but it's the same old Vincent Valentine."

I sighed, idly tugging at a lock of damp hair.

"Vic—_Tory_, I have a question." I looked at him, shrugging.

"Go for it," I said, tensing up a bit despite my trust in the guy. I was worried…that maybe he'd find out about how I found out about Gaia for REAL, and I didn't want my friendships in this world ruined. But that was a constant fear for me, so I barely noticed it in reality.

"I'm very sure I heard you mentioning a sister a few times," he said, dark eyes thoughtful. "But I can't recall her name."

"It's Beth," I said, relaxing a bit. He raised his coffee cup, taking a sip before lowering it back to the table.

"Ah. Never mind then," he chuckled, though I couldn't help noticing the mild relief.

"Um…? Reeve, what's wrong?" I questioned, tightening my grip on the cup's handle without meaning to, before quickly pulling my hand away before I could have broken it.

"You know of the Turks, don't you?" The engineer asked, "Reno and Rude are a part of them, I heard you've met those two, at least…"

I nodded. "Don't worry, Reeve, my sister's not in this world. Even if she was, she's not stupid enough to get into the Turks…that WAS what you were getting at, right?"

"Actually, yes. She came with another Turk to discuss certain business matters. Or rather, those two were the Turks accompanying Rufus Shinra at the time. Rufus was technically the one here to discuss business matters."

"Ah…but…okay, how does this link to my sister again?"

"The taller one bore a striking resemblance to you." He nodded to me as he said this, before taking a sip of coffee. I frowned a little.

"What was her name?" I questioned.

"I believe it was…Liz?"

_Liz…another nickname for Elizabeth,_ I thought, something inside me sinking with worry. _But…no, wait. Just a coincidence. That happens a lot. I think it does, at least. It's like Emily looking a lot like Crystal. My sister…My Nee-san wouldn't do that. She's not a bad person like the Turks are. Uh, gosh, I can't call them bad people. _

_Okay, so Reno collapsed the plate and Tseng slapped Aerith. Rude and Elena—oh, wait. Elena tried to deck Cloud. Rude's the only one I don't have a reason to be angry at. But they're not bad people…they really aren't…Oh! Rufus—oh, wait; he paid for the WRO's—_

"Tuesti to Carlton, do you read?"

I jumped, eyebrows shooting up high with surprise. "Yup. I read a lot when I'm not trying to save the world." I snickered, and earned a low chuckle from Reeve as well. Cait Sith laughed as well, but he was being a polite listener, not interrupting the grown-up conversation.

"Ah, while I'm thinking of it, Adam mentioned something about the location of the 'link' itself being in…Tethe'alla, I believe he said?"

"…Coolio," I grumbled, "I haven't gotten through the first world yet…" When Reeve looked confused, I elaborated. "Two worlds: Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. Not everyone knows about Tethe'alla. I'm releasing Seals with Colette, and I know you've heard some of this from last time, but I think there are only two more seals left and…"

"What happens after all of the Seals are released?" Reeve asked.

Be honest, Tory, be honest. "…Colette, the Chosen one, will die, and the world will be saved. SUPPOSEDLY," I added immediately. "There's another way…Agh, I can't explain. But I won't let it happen. After we figure everything out, I'm going to Tethe'alla, to find the link."

Sympathy, worry, and a bit of confusion. That's what I saw in Reeve's eyes as he said, "Colette is your friend, isn't she? I understand your reasoning then, but if it's something she wants to do--"

"She's infatuated with Lloyd," I protested, "in love, more likely, and they haven't confessed it to each other yet!!"

Reeve began to laugh again, raising his cup to hide his grin. "Playing matchmaker, are we?"

"And also playing 'friend of the assassin' behind everyone's backs, but that's a WHOLE different story."

"What?"

"There's an assassin trying to kill Colette," I stated. "She's from Tethe'alla, and her world will die if Sylvarant is saved. But she's a good person. She saved me from That Guy."

"That Guy?" he repeated. "The assassin saved you? Wait, I'm a bit…"

"Confused?" I asked, smirking a bit. "I understand. Sheena's her name. She's really actually nice, but she's trying to hide it. She saw me in trouble, but didn't know it was me until after the fact…and then she escorted me to the city when I asked her to walk with me. Oh, and That Guy was the dude who attacked me. You know, White Eyes?"

"…"

It took me a minute to register what the look on Reeve's face was. He was looking at me like he was trying to find a nice way to tell me that I was an idiot.

"Gosh, lassie!" Cait Sith exclaimed, "Ya don' think too well when it comes to your own safety, do ya?"

"…Not really." I shrugged, looking down a bit sheepishly. "Regardless, if she hadn't come…I may have been kidnapped, or killed…"

"Which we are glad that you weren't," Reeve said. "It would have been most unfortunate had that happened."

"I'm glad you think so," I muttered honestly, pleased once more that I had friends who were concerned for my safety. I frowned, and looked at Reeve, deciding I should ask something. "Should I tell my friends that I'm from a different world, or keep playing amnesia?"

His eyebrows lifted. "Victoria, it's been two and a half months since you left, and you haven't told them?"

"Mm-mm…" I looked down. "I feel bad, but there's this one guy in our group, and I'm…questioning his loyalties, mentally and stuff…though I'm too scared to confront him. He's a lot stronger than I am, and he could kill me without a second thought…and you know, it sucks that I think he's hiding something, because he looks so sad all the time and--"

"Tory, you're empathizing with a possible enemy."

"…I know."

---

"Got anything yet?" Reeve asked Adam as we re-entered the room. I was back in my Sylvarant clothing; though I still had my hair down to let it finish drying.

"I have no fucking idea what I've got," Adam said. "But I definitely GOT something." I looked at the screen he was staring at, and discovered a clear close-up of the man's face beneath the hood, most of it shadowed though I could make out more than his eyes. "This guy…I don't know who he is. Got any idea, Tuesti?" The blunette obviously doubted it.

"I've never seen that man before in my life," Agreed Reeve.

"…He's pretty," I concluded after a minute, noting his fine bone structure, and the way his hair—light, but I couldn't tell the color itself—framed one side of his face while only a few strands hung by the other side. His eyes were shaped nicely, too.

"Is that all you think about?" Adam snorted.

"No!" I snapped, "But look. He IS pretty. Isn't he, Reeve?"

"Victoria, you do realize that I'm a male, correct?"

"Duh, that's why I'm asking."

"I have no interest in other men, Tory."

"I KNOW, Reeve" I laughed, "But come on."

"Fine, fine, I suppose he's 'pretty.'" He sighed, shaking his head at me. "Honestly."

I looked back to Adam, grinning triumphantly.

"She thinks you're pretty in a manly way," Adam told the engineer, much to my horror.

"What?"

"Hey! I didn't say that!!" I squeaked, my face already heating up.

"You thought it," he replied, shrugging.

"Everyone's pretty to you, aren't they?" Reeve teased. I blushed further. At least he wasn't like, you know, mocking me.

"No…Hojo isn't pretty! I CERTAINLY don't think he's pretty!!"

"No, he isn't," Reeve agreed with a look of disgust on his face.

Speaking of Hojo… "I wonder how Hojo knew I was a Cetra."

"He recognized you," Adam answered a moment later.

That disturbed me. "Recognized me?" I repeated. "That makes no sense—it's not like I've met him before." Adam shrugged, smirked secretively, and looked back at the picture of the man.

"Adam," I said quietly.

"No," he answered in the softest voice I had ever heard him use. "I know I'm teasing you, but I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Say goodbye to your friends, the others will be waking up soon, and they'll wonder why you aren't responding."

I sighed. "Yeeahhh…" I turned to Reeve. "Okay…uh, well, bye, I guess." I looked down to Cait, who waved slowly, in an almost sad way. No…it was sad. I felt ready to cry. This planet…was more important to me than Sylvarant or Tethe'alla. (Okay, not really, but I really wanted to stay in Gaia.)

Reeve nodded, but then looked to the former Turk. "Adam," he said. "Why can't you send Tory to Tethe'alla right away?"

"Are you kidding? Alone?" he snorted. "Not a chance."

---

"I can't _believe _you talked me into this, Reeve," I heard Adam mutter as I was closing my eyes, preparing myself for my return to Sylvarant. I was confused by his words, but I didn't have enough time to wonder about it.

---

"You're getting a bit better," Lloyd said to me while blocking my swing.

"Thanks," I panted, "But not really. You're getting a lot better…" I grit my teeth as he shoved me back, but I managed to pull the branch up again quickly enough to block it.

"Thanks," he said, grinning. That was enough to make me smile for a moment before sadness ate it away. "Hey, why don't we take a break? You look beat."

I nodded. "Thanks, Lloyd…" I dropped the stick and he did as well, and we went to sit under a nearby tree to rest. I grabbed my canteen from my belt, lifting it to my lips and downing a chug. It didn't taste fabulous or anything, but it still beat city water.

"So, what's up?" Lloyd asked after a minute of silence between us. "You're all…depressed and stuff."

Ah. That didn't surprise me. Him knowing I was down and all, I mean. "Yeah," I agreed after a moment. "I kinda am."

"About what?" he inquired.

"…I miss everyone…my friends…you know?"

"I'm sorry," he said, sounding sincere.

"And on top of that…I need to do something for someone, and I don't know what."

"Who's it for?"

"…I can't tell you that," I murmured, blushing.

"Oh. OH! You like someone, don't you?" his voice became teasing and playful as he poked me shoulder.

"No! No, not that way!!" I couldn't stop myself from sniggering softly, however. "It's a thank-you gift."

"…Oh. You're no fun."

"I know," I sighed, looking down. "And I'd draw her something, but it wouldn't last long…" biting my lip, I looked at Lloyd. "Can you help me make a bracelet or something?"

He smiled. "Sure. What kinda bracelet?"

"Um…" What kind? "Simple…but elegant? I…I want it to look nice, but I don't want it to be too flashy…"

"Why are you getting all red?" he asked. "It's not like you're going to make the person think any less of you if you don't make it perfect in your own eyes. I'm sure she'll be happy…whoever she is." He started going through his bag, pulling out a good-sized pouch, which he opened and held out to me. "What kind of string?"

"Uh…it's definitely gotta be sturdy," I said. He grimaced.

"Yeah…"

"The necklace broke, huh?" Lloyd flushed, getting a puppy-dog-sad look.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry," I said, "It's the thought that counts."

"I'm making her a new one," he stated as he dug around in his bag for the string I was guessing he was having trouble finding. "It's not done, yet, but…I'll get it done before the journey's over, you know?" He looked so sweet when he was thinking about Colette. He got this Look on his face…it was a beautiful thing.

To think, I had been a Shelloyd fan at one point.

Lloyd was holding something that looked like a thin strip of leather, and he gave it a few tugs. "I don't think this will break unless it's intentional," he said, passing it to me.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I drew a handful of beads out, and was half-surprised to find that each and every one was real. It wasn't plastic; each one was a stone or gem. I raised my eyebrows at Lloyd.

"What?"

"I…I'm just used to using cheaper materials," I blurted. "I mean, my home was a bit different, and…"

"Well get un-used to it," he said, patting me on the head as if I was a small child. Oh, wait, he was four years older—I should have been fourteen already, but the dates were different in this world. Crap. Nonetheless, I laughed at Lloyd's show of near-brotherly affection. "Dad's a master craftsman, remember? He taught me a lot while I was growing up. I don't use cheap materials because he told me not to, and I don't like to anyways."

"…Cool." _No. No, no, no!_ _Don't get attached, Tory, don't get attached!! Ah, gosh, I'm attached. Lloyd's too likeable…like…like Zack…_

---

"…I hope she'll like it," I muttered, looking at the pinks, light blues, and purple colors I had decorated the string of leather with.

"I think she will," Lloyd said, smiling. "But I'm still wondering who SHE is."

I thought about it. Okay, okay, Lloyd wouldn't flip.

"Add an 'ena' to the word 'she,' Lloyd."

I watched him mouth the words before the proverbial light bulb appeared. "Sheena?"

"…Yup," I said, smiling a bit nervously.

"So, a thank-you gift for Sheena?"

I nodded.

"That's pretty cool of you," he said. I felt my tension ease up, and I hugged him. "Um…"

"You rock so much," I sighed against his shoulder, before quickly pulling away. "I'll tell you why I'm thanking her if you promise NOT to tell ANYONE."

He looked like he was trying not to laugh, but I could tell he was really curious, too. "Uh, okay, I promise not to tell anyone."

So I told him. It…felt good to tell him, like I was lifting a burden from my shoulders as I did it.

---

On the way back to the inn, I headed into one of the stores and picked up a journal.

---

***checking grammar and spelling myself***


	12. Chapter 12

**Tales of Memory**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: I'd like to apologize for not making it clear that I've already gone through the Seal of Water in this. D8 On a brighter note: My hair's getting longer again! Woot!**

**Another thing; I noticed that when trying to type "Angel," I almost always type, "Angeal" and have to correct myself.**

…

**ONE MORE THING:**

**I'm probably going to skip a few events here and there; but I have a friend who's going to help me figure out if I'm too vague before I post. 3**

---

_I can't say much about my dream that night, considering I forgot most of it, but it involved a Grunty being my counselor. So maybe it's okay that I don't remember much._

---

"Wake up, Tory," a sweet, honey-coated voice called. As I stirred from my deep slumber, I decided that I wanted to strangle the creature it was coming from…until I realized it was Colette. "Tory…Tory, wake up!! It's important!!"

"Go 'way," I mumbled, pulling the blanket over my head.

"Chocolat's been kidnapped, Tory!"

That startled me enough to make me sit up and squint at Colette. "Chocolat?"

"Yes," she said, nodding rapidly. "We've been asked to go to the ranch and help her!" Weird. The events were…kind of off, if I could say so myself.

"Hold on, I'm getting up…" I said, gritting my teeth as I stretched my sorer-than-they-should-have-been muscles. "Agh, man, I feel like I've been run over by--" I halted in my sentence for a minute, almost having said van, and instead said, "—a dragon cart…"

"Did you sleep funny?" Colette asked me. Suddenly it registered to me that Colette was probably unable to sleep---yeah, second Seal, she wasn't sleeping anymore.

"Um…maybe." I stood up, grabbing my glasses off the table and putting them on while I stretched one arm behind my head. "Sorry, hun, I'm hurrying."

"I know," she said with a nod, hurrying toward the door. "Genis isn't up yet either, so don't panic about being the last one awake, okay? Just hurry, please."

I grabbed my boots, sat down, and hauled them on, before grabbing my travel bag to check it. I had gels, my journal was safely tucked in an inner pocket, Sheena's bracelet was hidden safely as well…

---

"I hate Desians," I grumbled, "Rotten, evil…" I'd even shouted to Magnius that he gave all half-elves a bad name, which probably wasn't a smart idea, considering how strong he is. Magnius was just plain evil…and so were the other Desians. But other half-elves, like Genis and Raine, were good people. I was a half-blood too…and no one hated me…so I didn't think it was fair.

Well, on the bright side of things, at least Lloyd hadn't been banished from Iselia. Neither had Genis.

And now, I was the wanted criminal. Ah, well!

But you know, all in all, aside from that "superior" BS, Magnius was pretty cool. I remembered Beth saying that she would play as him if he had joined the party.

Genis started snickering and I Looked at him.

"You're making funny faces," he said, shrugging. I sighed and looked away.

"I'm not surprised. Sorry, I was just thinking…about stuff."

"About what?" he asked, big blue eyes almost making me want to pick him up and snuggle him as we continued on our walk to the Human Ranch.

"What I am, my friends, what happened a while ago…"

"What you are?"

I nodded, but said nothing. I say stupid stuff a lot, and apparently that one part got his attention.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" He questioned, frowning.

"I wonder," I laughed—a bit too nervous-sounding for my liking. I ruffled Genis's hair, and he snorted and smacked my hand away.

"Cut it out!" His words lacked anger. "You're such a freak, Tory."

"I take that as a compliment." I didn't, however, find the urge to force a laugh strong enough to follow it through. I was pretty tired for some reason…

"You look beat," the little Weiss clone noticed.

Oh yeah…I HAD been in Gaia, but that didn't explain THIS body's lack of energy…did it? "I…didn't sleep well, I guess."

"Oh."

In all honesty, I appreciated how he blew that off without worry.

"But you really SHOULD try to sleep more."

Breathing a sigh, I nodded and flashed him a tired smile. "I should. You guys need to start making me go to sleep earlier. I wouldn't wanna…" I yawned and rolled my shoulders, effectively popping them. "…slow you guys down." I was speaking through the yawn that went on for about ten seconds, and my throat did the gurgle-burp thing that's pretty unique to my family. Genis snickered at the noise.

"Shu-up…" I continued to yawn.

"_This is the yawn that never ends, and it goes on and on my friends," _Adam sang in a monotonous voice, making me laugh in the middle of the freakishly long yawn, making Genis give me another funny look.

"What?" he asked.

"Your face," I replied, covering my mouth. The yawn finally ended, and I relaxed a bit. I noticed Kratos also giving me a strange look, and Raine, and…wow, they were all looking at me funny.

"That was a really long yawn!" Colette exclaimed.

---

As we moved through the forested area around the ranch, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickling. I moved closer to Lloyd, resisting the embarrassing urge to grab his hand.

"_Tory,"_ Adam said, _"He's there. I don't think he's attacking, though. Stay very close to Lloyd, though."_

I gave a mental nod. _I figured as much. Thank you._

"_Not a problem, kid. If he confronts you all, do you think you'll be able to handle it?"_

_He ran when Sheena poofed to the rescue, didn't he? He can't be that strong._

"_True. Just don't let him catch you alone."_

"Lloyd," I whispered in a warning tone.

He looked at me and whispered back, "What's wrong?"

"He's here," I stated, shuddering.

"Who?"

"_Forget who you're talking to? Gotta be more specific than--"_

"The guy who attacked me before."

"Where?"

_Well? _I asked Adam.

"_Aboooouuut…uh, twenty yards behind you."_

"Behind us," I murmured. "Let's hurry…"

Lloyd nodded. "Don't worry, Tory." He glanced over his shoulder. "He won't getcha, okay? We won't let him."

"Thank you," I whispered. "A million times over." He smiled a little.

"Just wait until he jumps out…you an' me'll take him about before Kratos can!"

"Shh!" I giggled, unable to keep from doing so. I heard Adam sigh, and shut him out of my mind.

Kratos had glanced back, looking confused and annoyed at the same time.

---

The ranch was in our sights at last, and I had been so fixed on trying to know exactly when he would pop out that when Neil stepped out of the shadows, I almost shrieked.

"Chosen one, please wait," he called out.

"Neil!" Lloyd shouted, causing me to cringe…the Desians might have heard him…no, we were still safe. There were no shouts of alarm. "We heard Chocolat's been kidnapped!"

"…Yes. I wish to speak with you regarding that. Please, come this way…"

"It doesn't sound like you have very good news for us," Raine said as we followed him into the dark cover of trees.

"I…" Neil seemed to be struggling with the words. He looked like he was ashamed of himself. "I would like you all to just go ahead and leave the Palmacosta region."

"But if we do that, what will happen to Chocolat?" Colette demanded, alarmed and concerned for the tour guide. I didn't particularly like Chocolat. She annoyed me, even though I sympathized with her. But this wouldn't be so complicated, would it? Marble hadn't been killed…

Genis put a hand on his hip. "Yeah! We're supposed to work in conjunction with the Palmacosta army to save Chocolat, right?"

Poor, poor Neil. He looked ready to tear his hair out, even as his voice sounded kind of even and calm now that he'd had a chance to make it so. "No, that's…"

"So…it is a trap," Kratos concluded. The blue-haired man (that bore a disturbing resemblance to Adam) jumped a little.

"Of the several possibilities, it looks like the worst one came true." Raine…cynical as always. Like me. But I was pretty sure _I _wasn't as bad as before.

---

Okay, so I'm skipping the rest of that conversation. I'm sorry! It just annoys the crud out of me. But…let's just say it wasn't my preferred tactic that we went with. Lloyd somehow convinced Kratos to attack Magny-Ass first.

---

"Dude, I'm starting to get a little freaked out here," I sighed, looking down at the pit of death beneath the pathways that were becoming repetitive. We were going through the platforms, and my brain was dying from the strain and giving me a headache.

"Keep your eyes ahead and you'll be fine," Kratos ordered, glancing back at me. I stuck my tongue out once he turned back around.

"You're way too grumpy." I stated.

"Hmph. Say what you will."

"Why are you so…" I struggled for a word, and failed. "Dude, just…ugh. I give. You win again. I'm too headache-y to argue anymore."

"I wasn't arguing to begin with."

"…Riiiiiiiight."

Silence ensued, and my spirits dropped. I was having a shitty day. Well, on the brighter side, That Guy hadn't followed us inside the ranch. But that brought up the thought that we were going to fight Magnius shortly, which was both…exciting and not. I wanted to kill him but I didn't want him killing ME.

You know, wanting to kill someone for real is a kind of scary feeling. I had to remind myself on a regular basis not to say "I'm gonna kill you" to any of my friends, because I never meant it to them, even at the worst of times.

"Lloyd," I whispered, flashing back to my favorite self-insert, Tales of Yet Another Self Insert. Putting it shortly, the character may as well have died fighting Magnius, though she was resurrected by the people who put her in that world.

"What?" Lloyd asked while not bothering to whisper. Not that it would do much good…

"If I die, can you give the bracelet to her?"

"You're not going to die!" he said, batting me across the back of my head to make a point.

"I might," I shot back, "We can never be sure!"

"None of us will let you. As long as we all stick together, none of us will die."

"Oh, fine…leave it to you to motivate me, Lloyd." True, I was feeling a little less angsty. Hey, I should put him with Cloud for a while!! I started snickering at the plan that I would never carry out.

"Umm…are you okay?"

"Oops. Was I laughing? I'm fine!! Hee-hee." I twitched on purpose, causing him to snicker as well.

"Okay, fine."

"You two have problems," Genis said, looking at us like we were both "special."

"Aww, thank you, Baby Weiss!"

"Quit calling me that!!"

"Need I remind you _children_ that we're infiltrating the Desian Human Ranch?" Kratos snapped, turning to Look at us both.

"I wuvs joo too, Kwatos," I responded, beaming but shutting up after I finished that sentence. He sighed with exasperation.

---

After finding Chocolat we went into the control room.

"So the forsaken Chosen and her entourage of vermin have finally arrived," Magnius said as we warped in.

"For…saken?" Kratos repeated, a frown of confusion on his face. Magnius's elevated throne-thing turned so he was facing us, one leg crossed. I almost laughed. It was a bit overdramatic, yes?

"You got it all mixed up Magnius," Lloyd snapped, " you're the one that's forsaken. Your time here is up." Suddenly, I heard the sound of the warp pads being activated. There were four Desians around us…no biggy, but…

"We're surrounded…!" Colette gasped.

"I think we can all see that, sweetheart," I sighed, raising a hand to grasp my staff. Magnius laughed loudly, and I shot a hateful glare at him. I wouldn't make a move yet…

"Just like a bunch of vermin!!" Magnius continued to laugh, as if our situation was hysterical. "I know you every move. I know about those inferior beings trying to escape, too!" A screen lit up, showing Neil with the prisoners.

"How did Neil get in there?" Colette asked. Ah, poor, poor, Colette.

"That's a projector," Kratos explained, "A project of magitechnology."

"It's a device that displays images of people and things that are far away. We were displayed on here as well." Raine continued the lesson briefly, and I sighed, and felt myself begin to twitch…I was too tense. I hated having people all around me…

Doors began to shut as the prisoners approached them, stopping them from leaving.

"Oh no," Genis squealed, "They're trapped!"

I felt sick. I was really, really, really getting fed up.

"Hahahaha! A wasted eff--"

"_Shut up!!!_" I screamed, jabbing my staff in Magnius' direction, almost clunking Kratos on the head in the process. "I am SICK of you!"

"You arrogant brat!!" He shouted, rage twisting his face. He nodded to the Desians. "Get rid of her!"

We all scrambled to keep Chocolat safe, and the first Desian who came near me got the staff-to-the-face before I jabbed him in the stomach so hard I sent him backwards through the air a few feet, before he landed, gasping for air. As he got up only a moment later, Lloyd rushed him, slashing him across the chest with one of his twin swords, before the Desian could properly get his bearings.

The other three were down not twenty seconds later, and it occurred to me that Chocolat wasn't supposed to be in the room after that fight.

That problem was solved when more Desians entered the room. There were at least ten this time…

_Shi—hey, wait, why am I panicking? I've taken down dozens of Deepground soldiers, but…I had a gun._

_Oh well._

It was a bit more scrambled this time, as we fought. Fireballs flying, swords clashing, whips snapping…and the sickening crack of broken bones as I brought my staff down on a Desian's arm. Not giving him a moment to recover, I drove it into his face, brought it back and swung it again, catching him in the side and knocking him to the ground. Another came, swinging his sword, and I caught it with my staff, the sword barely cutting into the wood…what kind of tree was my weapon made from?

"You Desians are," I spat, "_pathetic._"

He snarled angrily and swung his sword again, and I switched my staff to my left hand, drawing my sword and blocking with it in a reverse grip, flicking my wrist to right it as I returned the attack.

"_Duck!!"_ I heard. I bent down, and immediately heard a loud curse from the Desian I had been fighting. I moved to the side, and looked to see one Desian pulling his whip back, cussing as well, and turning his to me.

"Idiot," I snorted, finding it funny that he hit his own ally. _It wasn't funny when I accidentally hurt Yuffie._ A pang of guilt hit me even as they attacked, and I fought back.

I was so caught up in fighting for my life, that I didn't notice Chocolat being dragged from the room.

---

Magnius was strong. Scary strong. Know what else? He liked hurting things…people.

And he liked to hold grudges.

It seems, my friends, he was angry at me.

Then again, that was working to my companions' advantage.

As I ducked a mighty swing of his axe, I laughed at Magnius, and hopped to the side to avoid another swing. I was practically _high_ on adrenaline, and my laugh was now a psychotic cackle that I doubted Vincent had heard.

"You arrogant little BRAT!!" the Grand Cardinal hollered for the umpteenth time, so far beyond pissed off that it should have terrified me into paralysis, and it was FUNNY.

"Icicle!"

"Demon Fang!"

"Angel Feathers!"

"First Aid!"

"Air Thrust!"

Magnius made a choked sound under the barrage of attacks, while Raine healed me. Lloyd charged in while the buff man was still stunned, and Kratos followed suit—Raine stayed back, as did Genis, to cast spells. I was trying to catch my breath.

"_Cool it, kid."_

I blinked, barely hearing Adam's voice in my head through my own ragged breathing. _Yo Adam, how's it goin?_ I greeted, shutting my eyes as the soreness and tiredness caught up with my body.

"_Good. It seems like things on your end are going pretty well."_

_I haven't died yet. _

"_So I noticed."_

Up, get up, attack, fight, help, defend.

_So I heard you like mudkips?_

"_Actually, yes. They're pretty cute."_

_So weird…I never thought I'd hear you say the word "cute" for anything._

"_Eh…"_

_Other than checking up on me, why're you…in my head, so to speak? _

"_I just wanted to check up on you…that's all…"_

I was touched at that statement. At the same time, however, I was a bit suspicious._ 'Kay then… _

"_Oh, hey, Chocolat dropped her road pass; you'll need that to get to the next seal."_

I glanced at the slip of paper on the ground, my sight having almost been directed towards it.

_Thanks for reminding me._

"_Yup."_

_I wuvs you._

"…_You're welcome?" _

_Ugh. Stupid._

"_Hey, what the hell? That's not nice."_

_You're supposed to say; "I wuvs you too."_

_---_

"_This…this is all Shinra technology? This whole time, they've had this hidden here?" a young man's voice gasped, confused and excited at the same time._

_A girl's voice; "Yeah. This whole time."_

_Another girl. "They tested it, before you even ask—but they weren't able to call the subject back."_

_Another young man stated, "That's why we're going to be careful about how we plan this out. This could kill us."_

"_Who cares?" Yet another boy snorted. "Even if we can't get out of here, we're dead—after we steal this, there'll probably be a price on our heads."_

"_Quit being so…grumpy," The softer-voiced girl said, "Nothing's going to happen." _

"_Says you."_

"_This other world is supposed to be perfect. Do you think this is the way to the Promised Land?" _

"_If it is we can't get there."  
_

"_Shut up--"_

"_We need a Cetra to guide us there; Shinra would have gotten there already, otherwise."_

"_Not true."_

"_How so?"_

"_This…"_

"_We can…"_

"…_how do you propose---?"_

"_Send one of us in…"_

"_We can use the microchips to…"_

"—_but there's only a slim chance of…"_

---

I opened my eyes wide, sitting up within the darkness of the room. "Holy _crap._"

_---_

**I has returned! With another chappie o' ToM!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tales of Memory**

**A Self Insert**

**Chapter Thirteen: Something to really Fear**

**A'N: I hate my computer. It's a typo-monster. =/**

**I don't know what I value more: my fictional Cetran bloodline, or my real bloodline…**

**My brother has a super-ego because of a certain feat of our ancestors, so when the family is insulted, he gets pissed. XD **

**I think you'd all like my brother, but I'm already risking my story by bringing my sister in. And besides—he has a wife and a couple of kids to look after. =)**

**---**

_Adam._

It had been a whole day.

_Adam!_

Kilia had proven to be a tough opponent. After Dorr's death, everything seemed too grim.

_Adam, dammit, where the fuck are you?!_

I was (obviously) losing my temper with my "babysitter." He hadn't spoken to me since the night before, after we had disposed of the demonic half-elf in the guise of Kilia.

I was really beginning to worry. Sure, my distractedness was playing a part in the fact that Lloyd had nearly knocked me to the ground twice in the last half an hour, but it was important.

And that dream…Things were piecing themselves together, slowly but surely. White Eyes was--…but was that even…possible? What WAS he?

And thoughts surrounding Gemini brought me to the question; "What happened to my body on Earth?" I trusted Adam with that though.

---

"I'm seeing a steady improvement in you both," Kratos stated as Lloyd and I took a break. "But, Tory…" I looked up, fearing what he would say as my pride plain instantly crashed and went down. "Perhaps it's time to find you a different weapon."

"What?"

He looked at me with a steady, calm, and even a bit amused expression. "Your standards are high, and you often put yourself down as far as swordplay goes."

"Uh, yeah…Next to you both, I fail epicly." I agreed and proved true. Lloyd was just listening and chugging water. "But…I kinda like training with you guys."

The Seraph nodded. "You can continue to do so…but I remember you complaining about your staff not being able to cut." He gestured to my favored weapon. "Perhaps we should try a spear?"

---

"I dunno 'bout this," I said nervously, weighing the new weapon. I had chosen a spear that resembled the Gerudos' weapons (as far as the actual blade), from Ocarina of Time. Kratos had approved, thankfully. The pole of it itself was made of wood, but reinforced with steel.

This was my fourth weapon type tryout, pretty much. I could use a sword (I kept my sword because Kratos and I agreed that the spear thing might not work for me); my staff, a gun (I missed Crystal Cerberus) and possibly a spear could be added to that list.

"I can give you basic instructions on fighting with a spear," Kratos informed me with a shadow of a smile on his features.

Something inside of me warmed, and I resisted the urge to hug him. I really needed to stop hugging people. I was just too used to being a cuddlebug.

"I'd like that," I said, "But…" I bit my lip, trailing off.

"But?"

"Can we please wait till tomorrow?" I pleaded quietly, "I'm kinda sore."

"Very well. Tomorrow, before we leave the city."

Kratos and I had our rough patches, but we had our smooth sailing moments too. It was an odd student-teacher bond that we had, but as long as we could make it through without killing each other, it was all good.

---

Later that night, I had the first dream in a while that made sense.

---

"_So…the reason was…?" Derik asked, tilting his head as we walked forward and through the door._

"…_I'll get back to you on that later…" I squeaked, staring at the slightly slouching man across the room from us. He was laughing; his voice was deep and intimidating…Slowly, he straightened up and threw his arms into the air, going full-on into a psycho laugh that I could __swear__ made the room shake. I re-drew Crystal Cerberus, and readied my staff as well…while healing, I'd had to use my limit break, but I probably wouldn't have to worry about building one up—I had a feeling I was going to get my __ass kicked__. The voice in my head giggled and agreed. Instead of being another version of my own voice, it was Crystal's now. Probably because I just saw her. Derik pointed his gunblade at Weiss, and Vincent drew Cerberus and started firing at the madman._

"_Your weapons are useless!" Weiss shouted as he jumped up, across the bridge thing over the mako pit, and landed about fifteen feet from us. I instinctively backed up, my hand shaking from both adrenaline and fear. "My body is one with Omega, just as yours is with Chaos," he directed his words to Vincent, but even then I flinched."The difference being, Chaos is the ultimate Weapon, that will lead this planet to the stars!! __There is __nothing __that can destroy me…" He grinned and laughed out the word "nothing" again._

_A short time skip._

"_Still in the dark?" Weiss laughed. I gritted my teeth and cursed, and blue eyes fixed on me. "Perhaps you should ask your friend here!"_

"_Tory?" Derik looked at me, and I shook my head._

"_What are you talking about?" I demanded, my voice faltering for a moment._

"…" _Vincent glanced sidelong at me._

"_Don't play the fool, girl, I know all about you." He said, eyes narrowing dangerously. I held my staff up to my chest in a sort of self-protecting way._

_It was being twisted and warped._

"_Tory…what is he talking about?" Vincent asked._

_I shook my head. No. "I'm not sure," I whispered. A lie._

_Weiss—no, Hojo, laughed. "Who are you going to believe, Vincent?" he cackled, "What good would it do me to lie? Tell him, Ancient."_

"_You're insane!" I shouted, "There's nothing I haven't told Vincent!"_

"_How about where you're from?"_

"_He knows," I snapped. Something was off, something wasn't right about this. Déjà vu? No…Vincent wasn't supposed to know about Earth._

"_How about…" The white-haired man grinned, his eyes reflecting the madness of the scientist manipulating him like a puppeteer pulls the strings of a puppet. "Telling Vincent how you know what you do? Try explaining that."_

"_What the hell are you talking about?" Vincent snarled, his gun fixed on Weiss/Hojo, but his red gaze fixed on me._

"_She knows __**far**__ too much." A pause, and my heart starting beating at a dangerously high level. "Don't you agree? Look at how helpful she was during this all! She knew __**just **__what to do!"_

_Oh, no. No, no, no, how did __**he **__know that?!_

"_Shut up!" I cried, drawing my sword as I readied myself to attack Weiss. (When had I put CC back?)_

_No…Weiss wasn't even there. Just Hojo, and Vincent. Derik was gone too._

_I looked down at myself…I was in my Sylvarant clothes. Crystal Cerberus was nowhere to be seen._

"_Someone's been keeping secrets," Hojo squeaked, sickeningly delighted. _

"_No I haven't!" I denied. _

"_All you are, Vincent—your entire existence is nothing more than--"_

---

"FUCKING BASTARD!!!"

I fell onto something hard, flailing and kicking at nothing as if my life depended on it, before I realized that nothing…no one…was there.

The dream replayed in my mind over and over, about what I hadn't worried about happening, because Hojo was dead, Genesis knew but he didn't seem like he would rat me out, and…and…

But I didn't think Vincent would ever trust me again…if he knew.

In the short time between my outburst and the door opening, I had broken down into a fit of hysterical sobs that I couldn't stop.

"Tory?" Raine gasped, dropping down to her knees next to me. I put my hands over my face as I continued in my pitiful display of emotion. "Tory, what's wrong?" I just shook my head.

I couldn't tell Raine. No, no, no, I couldn't tell her, she'd think I was crazy.

"Please, Tory," the white-haired scholar said softly, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm s-such a bad pers-person!!" I wailed, a horrible twisting within my chest making it almost impossible to breathe. I'd lied, I'd lied, I'd spun a web of lies without thinking much about it.

And the awful truth about what Hojo had been saying was both true and cruel. _Someone's been keeping secrets, _he had said.

"_Just because you're not ready to tell someone something doesn't make you awful."_

I didn't know who said it. I figured it was me trying to assure myself that I was perfectly within my rights, but I knew I shouldn't lie to anyone that I care about. Besides, the voice was feminine and really young…like…Crystal, but this time it was different.

My imagination must've been flying to make another reassuring voice.

"What do you mean, Tory?" Raine asked, "Why do you think that?"

"I hate mys-self," I whispered, feeling it was the truth, "I c-can't even tell you wh-why."

"Why not,? Tell me."

"'Cause then you'll hate me, too, Raine…"

---

**I realized while writing this that I was neglecting the most important factor in all of this—the characters were formerly nothing than game characters to me…**

**Ones that I was emotionally attached to, no doubt, but…yeeeahh.**

**But how'd I do, Silvaria? Wanted to scan it over, so I didn't spend two days looking it over.**


	14. To my dearest readers

**Hi, everybody! This is Raining Moon Song here, with an announcement of utmost importance.**

**Tales of Memory is finished.**

**Completed.**

**End of story?**

**No.**

**I will be starting the next part of this series, and there all shall be explained.**

**So those of you who wanted to see Tory back in Gaia, where she belongs, you get your wish.**

**For those of you who were liking ToM, I'm very sorry. But again, things WILL be explained.**

**Prepare for some serious confusion.**

**--Tory**


End file.
